Yunjae: Happiness or Tears
by jejehan
Summary: Jaejoong yang 'dingin' bertemu dengan Yunho. Ketika di samping Yunho, Changmin, Yoochun, dan Junsu, dia seorang yang polos. dengan teman-temannya yang lain, dia tidak peduli dan memilih menjadi dingin. siapa dia sebenarnya? END.
1. Chapter 1

Ini ff pertamaku, mohon di review ^^

Chapter 1

Hari ini terlihat mendung. Awan menutupi matahari yang hendak memancarkan sinar hangatnya. Burung-burung berkicau tidak seceria biasanya. Semilir angin dingin mulai menerpa kulit. Walaupun udara cukup dingin, seorang namja cantik berjalan di trotoar menuju kampusnya dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Dieratkannya _blazer_ berwarna biru tua, menyelimuti badannya yang kurus. Kaus berwarna putih yang dikenakannya menambah manis penampilannya, ditambah dengan celana jeans warna hitam dan sepatu berwarna putih. Kulit putih pucatnya hanya terlihat sedikit, hanya di sekitar leher dan tangannya. Rambut almondnya yang lurus dan lembut dibelai angin. Mata _doe_-nya berwarna coklat tidak berhenti menatap jalanan dan apapun yang ada didepannya. Mata itu selalu bisa menyihir semua orang untuk tertarik padanya. "Ini hari pertamaku. Semoga aku bisa berteman baik dengan teman-temanku nanti. Walaupun aku harus menyembunyikan diriku. _Fighting_, Kim Jaejoong!" Batinnya.

Jaejoong POV

Kutelusuri koridor menuju kelasku. Sampai di depan kelasku, kuhela napas sebentar dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kelasku. Ramai sekali. Sepertinya banyak yang mengambil jurusan seni sehingga satu kelas penuh sekali, sekitar 40 orang di dalam sini. Karena aku datang mendekati waktu masuk kelas dan bangku belakang sudah penuh, aku putuskan duduk di depan meja dosen. Ya hitung-hitung agar aku bisa berkonsentrasi saat belajar nanti. Aku tidak memperhatikan sekitarku. Aku tidak peduli. Sampai seorang wanita berambut _blonde_, bersepatu _heels _warna hitam yang tingginya sekitar 7cm, berbaju merah cerah dengan rok coklat diatas lutut, dan ber-_make up _cukup tebal mendatangiku, memandangiku dari atas sampai bawah. Ada yang salah denganku? Dia menatapku cukup lama. Hei aku risih dilihat seperti itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada datar. "Kamu mempunyai selera _fashion_ yang bagus, bolehku tau siapa namamu?" Tanyanya dengan nada manja. "Sebelum menanyakan identitas seseorang, sebaiknya kamu memperkenalkan dirimu dulu." Jawabku dingin. "Ah maaf, namaku Jung Jessica, namamu?" Dia menulurkan tangannya, hendak bersalaman denganku.

"Kim Jaejoong." Kuraih tangannya. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya. Aish apa maksudnya. Kulepas tanganku kasar. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, boleh aku tau dimana rumahmu? Nomor telponmu? Nomor hpmu? Alamat e—" dia bertanya panjang lebar sebelum dosen masuk ke dalam kelas. "Baiklah sampai bertemu lagi tampan" ucapnya dengan manja sambil menoel pipiku dan kemudian dia kembali ke belakang, bersama teman-temannya yang bawel. Refleks kuusap pipiku. Aku tidak suka disentuh oleh siapapun.

Jaejoong POV End

Kelas hari pertama namja cantik itu selesai. Dia membereskan alat tulisnya dan hendak meneguk air minum yang dia bawa sebelum beberapa yeoja seperti Jessica mendatanginya. "Boleh aku tau siapa namamu? Namaku BoA." "Namaku Tiffany." "Aku Yoona." "Aku Taeyeon." Ucap mereka seperti paduan suara. Jaejoong hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Pusing mendengar suara mereka berdengung ditelinganya secara serempak seperti itu. Dia hanya menjawab dingin sekali lagi "Kim Jaejoong." Keempat wanita itu berteriak kegirangan, seperti baru mendapatkan arisan. "Nama yang bagus," ucap Yoona, "boleh aku meminta nomormu?"dia mengeluarkan handphonenya, bersiap mengetik nomor yang akan diberikan Jaejoong. "Aku tidak punya _handphone_," jawab Jaejoong dingin. Keempat wanita itu tertawa pelan "Tidak mungkin, kamu pasti punya kan? Jaman _modern_ seperti ini _handphone_ itu sesuatu yang wajib," ucap Tiffany sambil memainkan rambutnya. "Tidak ada," ucap Jaejoong sambil itu dia meneguk minumannya. Brak! Suara gebrakan meja di bagian belakang kelas hampir membuat namja cantik itu tersedak minumannya sendiri. 'Membuat kaget saja,' batinnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang, dia temukan Jessica berjalan ke arahnya dengan muka ditekuk 16 bagian. "Dia milikku!" bentak Jessica kepada empat yeoja di depannya. Alis Jaejoong terangkat satu. "Hei Jessica, bukan karena kamu berkenalan duluan dengannya berarti dia milikmu ya!" Balas BoA. "Benar! Dia itu cocok denganku, bukan denganmu!" Timpal Tiffany. "Ya! Dia milikku!" Tambah Yoona. "Seenaknya! Dia punyaku!" Taeyeon tidak mau kalah. Kemudian dimulailah perdebatan kelima yeoja di depan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak mau ambil pusing. Dia memasukan minumannya ke dalam tas dan kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya, hendak pulang. Semua yeoja terdiam ketika melihat Jaejoong berdiri. "Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Taeyeon. "Pulang tentu saja, suara kalian membuat kepalaku pusing," jawab Jaejoong dingin dan melangkah ke arah pintu. "Ya! Urusanmu denganku belum selesai!" Kata Tiffany setengah berteriak sambil menarik tas Jaejoong. Hampir membuat Jaejoong terjatuh. "Fany! Kenapa kamu kasar sekali sih!?" Bentak Jessica. "Dia mau pergi, padahal dia belum memberikan nomornya padaku!" bentak Tiffany, tidak mau kalah dari Jessica. Telinga Jaejoong terasa panas mendengar teriakan mereka. Mereka mulai berdebat lagi, tapi kali ini dengan menarik-narik Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tidak suka disentuh kemudian meledak. "Aku bukan barang! Jangan memperebutkanku! Aku bukan milik kalian dan aku tidak mau memberikan nomorku kepada kalian, arraseo!?" katanya sambil melepas semua tangan yang mencengkram tubuhnya dan tanggannya. Kulit putih pucat itu memerah sekarang. Kelima yeoja itu tertegun beberapa detik dan kemudian berdebat lagi. Jaejoong yang dikerubungi yeoja itu mulai pusing dengan suara dan tingkah mereka. Dia ditarik sana sini, belum kuku-kuku mereka yang panjang menancap di kulitnya, mulai menampakan darah di sekitar pergelangan tangannya. Dia sekuat tenaga melepas genggaman mereka dengan hati-hati. Dia laki-laki, tidak mungkin melukai perempuan kan? Kelima yeoja itu masih saja berdebat dan memperebutkannya tanpa mengetahui Jaejoong sudah meringis kesakitan.

Brak! Sekali lagi terdengar suara gebrakan meja dari belakang kelas. Meja sama yang digebrak Jessica tadi. Kasihan, lama-lama properti kampus rusak gara-gara digebrak oleh mereka. Seorang namja tampan berkulit kecoklatan berjalan ke arah mereka. Mata sispit seperti mata musang itu memberikan tatapan sinis kepada semua yeoja yang mengerubungi Jaejoong. Garis rahangnya terlihat jelas, tubuhnya tegap, memberikan kesan manly. Ditariknya Jaejoong ke arahnya. Diteliti satu per satu tubuh Jaejoong. 'Dasar yeoja,' desisnya pelan tapi dapat didengar Jaejoong. Suara bass-nya tertangkap jelas di telinga Jaejoong. Begitu merdu, begitu memberikan rasa nyaman. Nyaman? Namja cantik ini merasa jantungnya berdenyut lebih cepat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Tidak lihat tangannya berdarah seperti ini?" Ujar namja tampan itu dengan nada sedikit meninggi sambil menunjukan pergelangan Jaejoong yang memerah dan sedikit berdarah karena ulah mereka. Semua yeoja itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah tampan namja itu kepada pergelangan Jaejoong. Kelima yeoja itu berteriak histeris, membuat telinga Jaejoong dan namja tampan itu berdengung tidak enak. "Kenapa bisa begini?" Kata Yoona setengah berteriak. "Ya Jessica, ini semua salahmu!" Kata Taeyeon menyalahkan Jessica. "Salah Tiffany! Kukunya panjang dan tajam!" Jessica membela diri. Kelima yeoja itu mulai lagi.

"Sudah diam!" Kata namja tampan itu setengah berteriak. Kepalanya ikut pusing karena perdebatan di antara kelima yeoja itu. "Aku tidak mau tau, ini semua salah kalian. Pergi kalian. Aku tidak suka melihat kalian di sini!" Ucap namja tampan itu dengan nada tinggi. Jaejoong sendari tadi hanya terdiam. Membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh namja tampan itu. Hei, bukannya kamu tidak suka disentuh, Kim Jaejoong?

"Ya Jung Yunho! Jaga ucapanmu kepada wanita! Beraninya mengusir kami!" bentak BoA. 'Oh namanya Jung Yunho,' batin Jaejoong. "Mulut mulutku, ini juga bukan rumahmu kan? Aku sudah membayar untuk kuliah di sini dan kalian telah mengangguku jadi aku berhak mengusir kalian." Ucap Yunho dengan nada yang masih cukup tinggi, membuat para yeoja berdecih dan membalas perkataannya. Mereka berdebat lagi. Jaejoong mulai merasa tidak enak. Benar-benar namja cantik ini dibuat pusing oleh mereka. Jaejoonga ngkat suara "Kalian diam. Kalau tidak diam juga, aku tidak aakn mau berbicara lagi dengan kalian. Dan kamu Yunho, terima kasih sudah membelaku." Kata Jaejoong dengan nada datar dan setenang mungkin, dia sudah cape mendengar ocehan mereka semua, tidak mau ada perdebatan lagi. "Nomorku 08789xxxxxx. Akan aku balas kalau kalian bertanya soal kuliah. Soal yang lainnya tidak akan aku balas. Mengerti? Aku pulang," sambungnya sambil melewati kelima yeoja itu dengan tenang, membiarkan kelima yeoja itu sibuk memasukan nomor yang dia berikan ke handphone mereka. 'Namja yang aneh. Tau begitu, dari tadi saja berikan nomornya,' gumam Yunho dalam hati. Perlahan dia ambil handphonenya, mengetik nomor yang diucapkan Jaejoong. 'Tidak ada salahnya kan aku menyimpan nomornya?' batinnya. Sepertinya namja tampan ini mulai menaruh perhatian kepada namja cantik itu.

Di lain pihak, Jaejoong tengah berjalan ke rumahnya dan kemudian teringat ucapan Yunho tadi. 'Apa dia membelaku?' Pikirnya dalam hati. 'Tapi untuk apa? Baru juga bertemu.' Dia memikirkan itu terus sampai dia mengacak rambut lembutnya sendiri. 'Untuk apa aku memikirkannya, aish. Tapi, apa dia menyimpan nomorku ya? Apa dia akan mengirimkan pesan untukku? Apa dia akan menelponku? Ya! Kim Jaejoong kamu kenapa?' Ternyata Jaaejoong mempunyai sifat polos dibalik sifat dinginnya. Atau sifat dinginnya hanya kamuflase? Oh well, dan sepertinya namja cantik itu tidak menyadari kalau dia mulai ada rasa pada Yunho.

Review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Hari berikutnya Jaejoong masih dikerubungi pada yeoja-yeoja yang mengincarnya. Meminta nomor handphonenya, meminta dia menelpon mereka, membalas sms mereka. Kalau dia tidak melakukan itu, dia akan menderngar lengkingan suara dari para yeoja.

"Jaejoong, kenapa kamu tidak membalas pesanku?"

"Jaejoong, telpon aku ya, aku ingin mendengar suara merdumu."

Memang Jaejoong siapa mereka sampai harus membalas pesan mereka dan menelpon mereka. Itu semua terserah padanya kan? Dia tidak suka didikte.

Ngomong-ngomong soal mengirim sms, Yunho mengirimkan sms kepadanya semalam.

'Ini aku Yunho. Apa kamu sudah tidur?' begitu isinya.

Jaejoong tidak membalasnya. _Well_, dia sudah bilang akan membalas kalau sms itu berisi soal perkuliahan kan?

"Kim Jaejoong!" teriak seseorang dari ujung koridor. Membuat namja cantik bersweater merah bergaris hitam, bercelana hitam, bersepatu hitam casual, dan terlihat sedang menjinjing tasnya itu menengok ke asal suara. Dahinya mengerut ketika mendapati Yunho berlari ke arahnya.

Jaejoong POV

Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia berlarian seperti itu? Tunggu, aku melihat seseorang berbadan tinggi juga mengejarnya, jangan-jangan itu seseorang yang akan menagih utang kepadanya? Atau seseorang yang suka padanya sampai mengejarnya seperti itu? Kenapa aku memikirkannya?

Kutatap mata Yunho yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depanku. Napasnya terengah-engah. Kemeja kotak-kotak merahnya yang seluruhnya tidak dikancingkan agak berantakan.

Ada sedikit debu di celananya yang berwarna hitam. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya, menuruni pipinya yang sedikit berisi, turun lagi ke garis rahangnya yang tegas, sampai pada lehernya yang jenjang, menelusuri permukaan kulitnya yang berwarna coklat.

Matanya menangkap mataku, hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, nampaknya.

Bibirnya sibuk mencari udara segar. Buka, tutup, buka, tutup. Sampai akhirnya bibir itu terbuka, dia berbicara.

"Kenapa kamu tidak membalas smsku?"

Hah? Dia hanya menanyakan itu? Kenapa sampai berlarian seperti itu? Belum lagi orang yang mengikutinya dari belakang itu juga terengah-engah. Orang itu lebih tinggi dariku dan Yunho.

Tubuhnya sangat _perfect_, bentuk tubuhnya yang atletis ditutupi oleh kemeja berwarna putih, celananya yang berwarna kuning gading, topi warna coklat muda, bibirnya yang berisi, hidungnya yang mancung, matanya yang memberikan kesan tegas, wajahnya yang kekanakan, semuanya _perfect._

"Huh? Bukan kah sudah kubilang hanya akan kubalas kalau kamu menanyakan soal perkuliahan? Diluar itu aku tidak akan mau balas," ucapku datar.

"Ya! Kamu ini sombong sekali sih!" Dengus Yunho.

Lalu mataku beralih ke namja tinggi yang ada di sampingnya. Yunho mengetahui arah pengelihatanku lansung bertanya. "Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Yunho sambil menaikan alisnya.

"Itu siapa?" tanyaku dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Ya! Kamu ini kemana saja? Dia teman sekelas kita tau! Namanya Shim Changmin, kamu ingat?" katanya sambil menunjuk Changmin. "Halo Jaejoong hyung," sapanya.

Hyung? Dahiku berdenyit. "Dia sebenarnya berumur 2 tahun di bawah kita. Dia sempat loncat kelas 2 kali," kata Yunho menjelaskan.

"Oh, halo Changmin," sapaku dengan datar.

"Ya! Kamu ini dingin sekali sih!?" kata Yunho kesal.

Tidak, aku sebenarnya tidak dingin, ucapku dalam hati. Aku hanya terdiam ketika Yunho mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Bukan kemauanku juga seperti ini. Bukan.

Jaejoong POV end.

Yunho POV

Ada apa dengannya? Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah? Kenapa dia tertunduk diam seperti itu? Namja ini aneh, biasanya dia akan membalas perkataan setiap orang dengan dingin.

Mata doe coklat itu memancarkan kehangatan, tapi mengapa sikapnya begitu dingin? Aku harus mencari tahu.

Dia terlihat kesepian sekarang ini, menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, seperti menelan semuanya sendiri. Tangannya mengepal, cukup erat dan semakin erat.

"Hem, bagaimana kalu kita makan di kantin, hyung lapar?" Ajak Changmin sambil menepuk pundak Jaejoong. Sepertinya Changmin juga tau kalau Jaejoong sedang sedih.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Rambut almondnya bergerak ke sana kemari, mengikuti gelengan kepalanya. Kepalanya masih tertunduk.

"Kalau kamu tidak lapar, temani saja kami makan di kantin, bagaimana?" ajakku. Aku ingin menghibur dia.

Kepalanya menengadah. Menampakan wajahnya yang berkulit putih pucat. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi sepertinya diurungkan, dia kembali menunduk, memikirkan sesuatu sepertinya.

"Tidak apa, kami tidak akan menyakitimu hyung," kata Changmin. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, "Ayo," katanya berjalan mendahului kami. Aish anak itu.

"Ya! Tunggu!" Teriakku dan Changmin.

Yunho POV End.

Sesampainya di kantin, Changmin dengan cepat menuju counter-counter makanan. Dengan sigap dia mendatangi counter makanan satu per satu. Satu, dua, tiga. Tiga counter sudah dia datangi.

Jaejoong hanya melongo melihat tingkah Changmin. Dia tidak sadar mulutnya terbuka lebar. Yunho terkekeh melihat Jaejoong. Kemudian dia melihat ke samping, menemukan sepotong risol.

Kemudian.

"Nggeeng, ada pesawat masuk goa, hup," ucap Yunho seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menyuapi putranya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Muncul rona merah di wajahnya. Mungkin dia malu.

'Aish Kim Jaejoong, kenapa bisa dengan tidak sadarnya mulut terbuka seperti itu?' runtuknya dalam hati sambil menutupi mukanya yang merona, tanda dia malu.

Yunho melihatnya sambil menaikan satu alisnya. Menatap Jaejoong yang menutupi pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, melihat ke arah Yunho dengan tatapan tidak begitu senang.

"Cabenya mana? Aku mau cabe. lebih enak makan ini dengan cabe," kata Jaejoong sambil mengadahkan tanggannya, meminta cabai.

Yunho melongo. ' Apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu, sudah bagus kubungkam mulutnya dengan risol, bukan dengan bibirku. Kalau tidak lalat sudah masuk. Tunggu, bibirku?' gumam Yunho dalam hati.

Tak lama pipi Yunho yang memerah. Jaejoong bingung melihat Yunho. Mata doenya mengerjap lucu, seperti seorang anak kecil yang menanyakan sesuatu kepada orangtuanya, meminta jawaban yang pasti.

Yunho yang melihat tatapan dari Jaejoong, menjadi salah tingkah, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Changmin yang sendari tadi melambaikan ke arah mereka, mengajak mereka untuk duduk.

Jaejoong juga melihat Changmin. Dia berjalan menuju ke arah Changmin, meninggalkan Yunho. Yunho kaget melihat Jaejoong meninggalkannya. Dengan cepat dia membayar risol yang Jaejoong makan.

Jaejoong dan Yunho terperangah dengan makanan yang Changmin makan. 4 macam makanan dengan ukuran yang bisa dibilang besar, akan dia makan sendirian.

"Hyungdeul, aku makan duluan ya. Selamat makan," ucapnya gembira. Matanya berbinar, seperti sedang menatap kekasih pujaan hatinya.

Jaejoong dan Yunho masih terdiam, sibuk mengamati Changmin yang makan dengan rakusnya atau mungkin sedang memikirkan perasaannya masing-masing? Hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tau.

Lamunan mereka terhenti ketika ada suara piring pecah tepat 5 meter di depan tempat mereka duduk. Terlihat seorang namja yang berpipi gembul sedang terduduk di lantai, di depan piring pecah tersebut, tangannya terluka. Cukup banyak darah segar yang mengalir dari tangannya.

Di depan namja itu, bersiri seorang namja bertubuh kekar dan besar, sedang menunjukan wajahnya yang sedang marah ke namja berpipi gembul itu.

"Kalau jalan dipakai matanya!" ucap namja berbadan besar itu dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, marah? Mungkin. Hanya dengan ketumpahan saus tomat dari makanannya saja dia semarah itu? Sungguh aneh.

Namja berpipi gembul itu berdiri, menatap mata namja bertubuh besar itu. Matanya memancarkan kemarahan yang lebih meluap-luap.

"Kalau jalan pakai mata dan kaki, bodoh! Mana bisa jalan hanya pakai kaki saja! Mana bisa berjalan tanpa melihat! Tubuhmu besar, tapi berjalan saja tidak becus! Kamu yang menabrakku, malah kamu yang memarahiku!" Ucapnya panjang lebar dan dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Apa kau bilang!? Kamu merendahkanku ya!?" ujar namja bertubuh besar itu, sepertinya dia sangat marah sekarang. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap memukul namja berpipi gembul itu.

"Junsu!" teriak seorang namja berlari menghampiri namja berpipi gembul itu.

"Yoochun, jangan ke sini, ini urusanku dengan namja pria bertubuh besar tapi berjalan saja tidak becus ini'" ucap Junsu kepada Yoochun.

Namja bertubuh besar itu sangat marah sekarang. Dia mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Junsu. Kepalan tanggannya menghantam tubuh seseoarang, bukan Junsu, tapi Yoochun. Terkena di punggungnya. Sontak tubuh Yoochun menubruk tubuh Junsu yang ada di depannya.

"Yoochun!" teriak Junsu. Semua orang yang ada di kantin itu berteriak histeris.

YunJaeMin terkejut melihatnya.

'Tidak bisa dibiarkan,' ucap mereka dalam hati.

Junsu pun tidak luput dari pukulan telak dari namja bertubuh kekar itu di wajahnya, menghantam pipinya yang berisi, membuat bibirnya yang berwarna pink kemerahan itu berubah menjadi merah, merah darah.

YunJaeMin geram melihat kelakuan namja bertubuh besar itu. Kalaupun Junsu memang salah, apakah harus memukulnya sampai seperti itu? Bukan hanya Junsu, Yoochun juga dia pukul. Sungguh keterlaluan.

Yunho dan Changmin berlari ke arah namja besar itu, melayangkan kepalan tangan ke mukanya, dan kena dengan telak. Namja berbadan besar itu terhuyung ke belakang, namun tidak terjatuh.

Matanya berubah menjadi merah, tanda dia sudah marah sekali. Dia menatap Yunho dan Changmin yang sedang membantu Junsu dan Yoochun berdiri. Hendak memukul mereka. Benar saja, dengan satu tangan dia memukul wajah Yunho dan Changmin sekaligus. Membuat mereka tersungkur di samping Yoochun dan Junsu.

Jelas mereka kalah, mereka melawan senior yang lebih tua 3 tahun di atas mereka, dan dia juga pemenang kejuaraan judo, bernama Lee Sooman.

Jaejoong terdiam. Kaget melihat temannya dipukul seperti itu.

Pipi Junsu membengkak.

Yoochun meringis kesakitan.

Noda darah di bibir HoMinSu.

Sooman kembali melayangkan tinjunya ke arah mereka, namun terhalang dengan kedua tangan Jaejoong yang menangkis tinju Sooman.

Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan, kesedihan, seperti kenangan pilu yang muncul walaupun sudah ditutupinya dengan rapat.

HoMinYooSu tertegun melihat Jaejoong di depan mereka. Punggung tegap Jaejoong membelakangi mereka. Tersirat kemarahan dari genggaman tangannya. Terkepal kuat, siap meremuk apapun yang tertangkap tangannya.

"Pergi. Jangan ganggu kami. Aku tidak ingin berkelahi," ucap Jaejoong dengan sedikit mengeram. Menahan semua kemarahan yang ada, berusaha tenang dengan menormalkan napasnya.

Sooman terdiam, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Daripada kamu berkelahi, lebih baik kamu membersihkan noda saus di kausmu," ucap Jaejoong sambil memberikan sapu tangannya,

Semua orang yang ada di kantin itu terperangah dengan tindakan Jaejoong.

"Atau perlu kubersihkan? Perlu? Lama sekali menjawabnya. Bersihkan sendiri," ujarnya sambil menaruh sapu tangan itu di tangan Sooman. Sooman hanya terperangah.

"Apa maksudmu!? Kau merendahkanku!?" Ujar Sooman marah. Dia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu. Jaejoong hanya diam. Dia malah membantu HoMinYooSu untuk bangun, lalu menyuruh mereka ke arah tempat duduk yang YunJaeMin duduki tadi, sementara dirinya berhadapan dengan Sooman.

"Lebih baik kamu diam. Kamu tidak sadar kalau sudah ada dosen, rektor, dan kepala bagian kemahasiswaan di belakangmu? Selamat menikmati hukumanmu," ucap Jaejoong tenang sambil meninggalkan Sooman yang digiring oleh satpam menuju ruangan rektor. Dia akan dapat hukuman.

"Kutunggu sore nanti di depan gerbang kampus," desis Sooman pelan tapi dapat dengan jelas didengar oleh Jaejoong. Langkah Jaejoong terhenti, dia menganggukan kepalanya sekali, tanda dia mengerti.

Jaejoong kembali ke HoMinYooSu yang masih terperangah dengan sikap Jaejoong. Jaejoong tau maksud mereka.

"Aku menelpon bagian kemahasiswaan saat Yunho dan Changmin menerjang namja yang bertubuh besar tapi berjalan tidak becus itu. Tenang saja, dia hanya akan dihukum," ujarnya tenang.

Mereka terdiam. Jaejoong hanya menghela napasnya sebentar. Helaan napas yang kecil, tapi sempat terdengar oleh HoMinYooSu.

Jaejoong membuka tasnya, mengambil tas kecil berwarna biru langit. Tas itu cukup menggembung, sepertinya banyak sekali isinya.

Dengan cekatan Jaejoong mengeluarkan perban, alkohol, kapas, obat luka, plester, salep, dan gunting. Dia duduk menghadap Junsu, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ditaruhnya tangan Junsu di pangkuannya, diberikannya alkohol ke tangannya yang terluka. Diusapnya perlahan.

Junsu meringis kesakitan. Perih. Jaejoong mengelus tangan Junsu dengan lembut, seperti seorang ibu yang mengobati luka anaknya. Mereka terpana saat Jaejoong melakukannya. Dia melakukannya dengan cekatan. Luka Junsu diberi obat luka, lalu diperban.

Setelah luka Junsu diobati, giliran luka Yoochun.

"Kalau begini sakit tidak?" tanyanya sambil menekan lembut punngung Yoochun yang terkena hantaman tinju Sooman.

"Tidak begitu sakit," ucap Yoochun.

"Maaf," kata Jaejoong sambil menekan punggung Yoochun dengan cukup keras, mengakibatkan Yoochun menggeram.

"Tidak parah. Angkat bajumu sampai sepunggung," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengoleskan salep pada tangannya.

"Ini di kan—," ucap Yoochun hendak memprotes tapi dipotong oleh Jaejoong yang sudah mengangkat kaus Yoochun duluan.

"Aku tidak menerima protes. Angkat sekarang," kata Jaejoong dingin.

Diangkatnya kaus yang dikenakan oleh Yoochun. Terdapat memar di punggung Yoochun. Dioleskannya salep itu sambil memijat punggung Yoochun perlahan. Yoochun menggeliat ketika punggungnya dipijat Jaejoong, merasa sedikit sakit di punggungnya. Pijatan Jaejoong sangat lembut, sehingga tidak membuat Yoochun merasa sakit telalu lama.

Yang lainnya masih memandanginya dengan takjub. Jari-jari lentik Jaejoong kemudian beralih mengambil alkohol, menempelkannya pada luka di bibir Junsu, Yunho, dan Changmin bergantian, lalu memberikan plester pada luka mereka. Setelah itu dia membereskan peralatan P3Knya. Membuang kapas dan duduk kembali.

Dilihatnya satu-per satu temannya, dia mendesah pelan.

"Lain kali jangan gegabah lagi. Untung luka kalian tidak parah. Kalau parah bagaimana? Nanti kuliah kalian bisa terganggu," ucapnya sambil menunjukan wajah khawatir.

Ucapan dan wajah khawatir Jaejoong cukup membuat HoMinYooSu tertunduk. Ntah merasa malu, merasa tidak enak, atau apapun itu.

"Ah maaf, namaku Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun. Salam kenal," ucapnya sambil menjulurkan tangan ke Junsu dan Yoochun secara bergantian. Mereka berjabat tangan.

Yunho dan Changmin tertegun melihat sikap Jaejoong. Dia akhirnya mau berkenalan dengan orang lain.

"Namaku Junsu dan ini Yoochun. Kami berdua teman satu kelas. Kami angkatan baru. Kalian?" Tanya Junsu yang disertai anggukan kepala dari Yoochun.

"Ini Yunho dan Changmin. Mereka teman satu kelasku. Kami juga angkatan baru. Senang berkenalan sengan kalian," ucap Jaejoong dengan nada agak datar. Yunho dan Changmin berjabat tangan dengan Junsu dan Yoochun.

Mereka berbincang, ternyata mereka satu fakultas. Yunho dan Yoochun mempunyai kesukaan yang sama yaitu bermain basket, Junsu dan Changmin suka makan tengah malam. Umur Junsu dan Yoochun memang sama dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong, hanya saja mereka lebih muda kalau dilihat berdasarkan bulan kelahiran, sehingga meeka memutuskan untuk memanggil Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Jaejoong, dia tidak banyak berbicara. Dia kembali dingin seperti biasanya.

Hari sudah sore.

Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Rumah Jaejoong dan Junsu ternyata dekat. Junsu menawarkan pulang bersama Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong menolaknya.

Jaejoong berjalan ke gerbang kampus. _Doe eyes-_nya tidak berhenti menatap sekeliling. Waspada. Tangannya mengepal, siap meninju siapa saja.

Dia memperhatikan sekeliling, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Keempat temannya yang lain sudah pulang duluan, hanya menyisakan dia sendirian.

Tap..

Tap..

Suara langkah kaki Jaejoong terdengar nyaring

Tap..Tap...

Tap.. Tap..

Jaejoong tetap berjalan walau dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang lainnya.

Jaejoong merasakan akan ada yang memukulnya dari belakang, sontak dia berbalik badan, menangkis tangan seseorang yang bertubuh cukup kekar, bersetelan jas hitam dan juga berdasi hitam. Dia juga memakai kacamata hitam.

Sayangnya dia tidak sendirian.

Dari belakang ada seseorang yang membekapnya dengan sapu tangan. Ada obat bius pada sapu tangan itu.

Kesadaran Jaejoong mulai menghilang, pandangannya gelap.

"Yunho..." rancaunya sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

TBC

Mind to review? Thank you ^^

Saya tau ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya sangat senang ketika saya menerima review dari reader sekalian, terlebih saya masih baru dalam membuat ff, review dari pembaca sangat saya butuhkan ^^

Terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah membaca ff ini ^^ Mohon ditunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya ^^ Ah, dan jangan lupa review ^^

Special thanks kepada my other half hehehe. Terima kasih atas support dan reviewnya ^^

Balasan Review

kyuminring : Thank you sudah baca dan review ^^ hahaha tentu, makanya Jaejoong sepertinya terpana dengan Yunho.

nin nina : Thank you sudah baca dan review ^^ Hahaha iya tanpa sadar mengetik nomor itu. Wkwkkw bukan kok, itu bukan nomorku XD iya, thanks supportnya ^^

YunHolic : Thank you sudah baca dan review ^^ iya kasihan ya, tapi mungkin Jaejoong akan senang kalau ditoel Yunho XD

ichigo song : Thank you sudah baca dan review ^^ Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, Yoochun, dan Junsu semuanya mahasiswa baru ^^ sekarang semuanya sudah nongol heehehe. Ya, namanya juga ada kesempatan wkwkw XD

AKASIA CHEONSA : Thank you sudah baca dan review ^^ iya, akan saya lanjutkan ffnya ^^ terima kasih atas supportnya ^^

jung ia : Thank you sudah baca dan review ^^ iya, nanti ada alasan kenapa Jaejoong menjadi dingin hehehe.. terima kasih atas supportnya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Keesokan harinya, Yunho terlihat sedang berjalan di koridor kampusnya. Memakan sarapannya yang berupa _sandwich_ isi daging ham. Matanya sibuk mencari seseorang. Hatinya gundah dari tadi malam. Dia merasakan firasat buruk, cukup mengganggu tidurnya.

Dia sudah mengirimkan sms kepada Jaejoong, bahkan menelponnya. Bukan hanya dengan sekali sms dan menelpon Jaejoong, tapi berkali-kali, mungkin puluhan kali.

"Hyung!" Sapa Junsu dari kejauhan, membuat Yunho berpaling dari pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

"Junsu-ah, selamat pagi," sapanya sambil berjalan mendekati Junsu.

"Selamat pagi hyung. Kulihat dari tadi hyung celingak-celinguk. Mencari sesuatu?" Tanya Junsu.

"Bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang," jawab Yunho sambil menatap sekeliling, masih mencari objek yang dia khawatirkan dari semalam, Jaejoong.

Junsu menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Siapa?"

"Jaejoong."

Junsu menganggguk. Dia sendiri sedang mencari Yoochun. Tak lama waktu berselang, Yoochun datang bersama Changmin.

"Pagi semuanya," sapa Yoochun.

"Pagi hyungdeul," sapa Changmin sambil mengunyah roti isi krim moccanya. Kemudian dia membuka roti isi krim mocca yang kedua, memakannya lagi.

"Mana Jaejoong?" Tanya Yoochun.

Ketiga temannya hanya menaikan bahu. Sampai mereka melihat sesosok namja yang berjalan dari kejauhan, tampak menundukan kepalanya.

Rambut almond itu, tubuh kurus itu, warna kulit putih pucat, gayanya yang stylish, dan gaya jalannya yang elegan.

Itu Jaejoong.

Yunho lantas langsung menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Jae, kamu tidak apa-apa? Aku punya firasat yang buruk mengenai dirimu," ujar Yunho dengan nada khawatir.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Gwaenchana," ucap Jaejoong, masih tertunduk.

Yunho menemukan kejanggalan, biasanya Jaejoong akan menatap dirinya kalau berbicara.

YooSuMin yang sendari tadi hanya berdiri yang menatap kedua orang yang sedang berbincang di depan mereka, ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hyung, angkat kepalamu," ujar Changmin. Terdengar seperti perintah.

Junsu mengintip wajah Jaejoong dari bawah. Dia terkejut.

"Hyung! Bagaimana bisa kamu mengatakan kamu baik-baik saja padahal wajahmu penuh luka seperti itu!?" Tanya Junsu dengan nada tingggi.

Yunho, Changmin, dan Yoochun tersentak.

Yunho mengangkat wajah Jaejoong dengan paksa, membuat Jaejoong meringis kesakitan.

Raut muka Yunho berubah menjadi raut marah ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong yang didominasi warna ungu dan biru. 3 plester tertempel di muka Jaejoong. Pipi, pelipis, dan hidung.

"Siapa? siapa yang melakukan ini? Jawab aku Jaejoong!?" Tanya Yunho geram.

"Aish, telingaku sakit mendengar lengkingan suaramu! Tidak bisa pelan-pelan bicaranya?" Tanya Jaejoong dingin, dengan menunjukan raut muka yang tidak enak dan suara dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Maaf, aku marah melihat wajahmu babak belur. Beritahu aku siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara yang melembut. Dia sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Benar hyung, beritahu kami" kata Yoochun.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng. "Tidak perlu," katanya datar.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Junsu.

"Bukan urusan kalian."

"Tentu urusan kami! Kumohon Hyung!" Kata Changmin geram.

Jaejoong menatap mereka datar. Menghela napasnya sebentar. "Untuk apa kalian tau?" Tanyanya datar.

"Karena kamu teman kami!" Jawab Yunho di depan Jaejoong setengah berteriak.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Dia tidak menyangka Yunho akan mencengkram bahunya dan berteriak di depan wajahnya.

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho cukup lama. Mata musang itu menampakan kemarahannya. Tidak. Bukan hanya kemarahan, tapi kekhawatiran yang mendalam juga tampak di situ. Begitu juga dengan ketiga orang lainnya.

"Kenapa hyung diam? Jawab hyung." Ucap Junsu dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

Yoochun dan Changmin menatapnya dengan mata yang menyiratkan kemarahan juga.

Jaejoong melihat mereka satu per satu. Matanya berair. Andai saja mereka tau, Jaejoong tidak suka melihat mata orang yang penuh dengan dia memalingkan matanya.

Melihat mata Jaejoong yang sedikit memerah, Junsu menjadi tidak enak.

"Hyung," panggil Junsu ketika langkah Jaejoong sudah menjauh.

"Gwaenchana Junsu-ah. Tenangkan pikiran kalian dulu, baru temui aku lagi," ucap Jaejoong dengan lirih tanpa melihat ke arah mereka.

Mereka berempat terdiam, merasa diri mereka melakukan kesalahan kepada Jaejoong.

Sore hari, angin sejuk membelai surai warna almond namja cantik itu. Walau wajahnya berwarna ungu dan biru, tetap terlihat cantik. Plester yang menempel pada kulitnya yang pucat, menempel sangat erat, seperti hendak menghapus semua luka pada namja cantik itu.

Bibirnya yang ranum mengatup, menutup rapat. Mata _doe-_nya menatap jauh, menerawang ke arah jauh, sesekali dia menatap laptop yang ada di depannya. Melihat grafik saham, memeriksa laporan keuangan perusahaan, memeriksa semua customer perusahaan. Membuatnya merasa makin sakit kepala.

Mata yang penuh kemarahan dari keempat teman barunya itu masih terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya. Dia tau teman-temannya tidak suka dia babak belur, tapi apa perlu separah itu?

Cukup lama dia melamun. Sampai seseorang datang menghampiri tempat duduknya. Duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah tertunduk. Badannya yang kekar itu terlihat lesu. Tampak wajah penyesalan dari wajahnya.

Ya. Orang itu Sooman. Sooman sedang duduk menghadap Jaejoong.

"Tuan, maafkan saya. Saya sungguh lancang sampai melukai anda seperti ini. Hukumlah saya," ucap Sooman dengan nada yang serak. Dia benar-benar menyesal rasanya.

Jaejoong POV

Dia duduk di hadapanku, tapi mataku tidak bisa berhenti menatap laptopku. Kondisi keuangan perusahaan harus bisa aku kendalikan. Semua nilai saham terus menurun. Nilai saham perusahaan yang aku punya juga. Sekretarisku dan _General Manager_ perusahaanku harus punya alasan yang kuat kenapa harga saham itu terus menerus menurun.

Aku sibuk menelpon orang-orang yang ada di kantor. Memantau keadaan keuangan dan keadaan pasar. Sampai sekretarisku menelponku, ternyata ada perusahaan menjual saham perusahaanku yang dibeli oleh perusahaan itu dalam jumlah yang besar.

Kusuruh sekretarisku membeli sebagian saham yang ada di pasaran, menyelamatkan harga saham perusahaanku.

Lambat laun kulihat grafik harga saham perusahaanku bergerak naik dan mulai stabil.

Ahh.. kuhela napas sebentar. Dari kemarin kepalaku benar-benar dibuat harus berpikir keras.

Belum selesai urusanku. Aku hampir melupakan namja yang sedang duduk di depanku. Aku menatap wajahnya yang tertunduk. Sesekali dia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Seperti mengintip apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya.

Aku mendesah pelan.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku juga menyuruh ayahmu untuk tidak menghukummu. Ini semua bukan salahmu," ucapku menenangkannya.

Sooman masih tertunduk. Aku iba melihatnya. Baiklah memang ini salah dia, tapi aku sudah memaafkannya. Dia membuat kesalahan besar dengan menghajarku sampai babak belur begini? Hem ya mungkin, tapi aku tidak ambil pusing.

"Tapi tuan aku—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Ingat pesanku kemarin? Aku sudah memaafkanmu dan tidak memikirkan soal lukaku ini. Dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'tuan'. Panggil saja namaku, sunbae," ucapku dingin.

Dia mengangguk. "Baiklah, lebih baik kamu pulang. Ini sudah terlalu sore. Aku juga akan pulang," kataku sambil membereskan laptop dan kertas yang berserakan di meja yang aku tempati.

Dia mengangguk lalu dia berdiri, hendak berjalan pulang. "Apa perlu aku temani tu-, maksudku jae?" tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu, kamu pulanglah," kataku sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Sooman kebingungan saat melihat aku yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Lalu dia mengangguk.

Saat dia berbalik, ada kepalan tangan menuju ke arahnya.

"Hentikan!" teriakku. Sontak orang itu terdiam. Mematung. Menatapku.

"Tapi dia yang membuatmu babak belur Jae! Aku dengar tadi kamu mengucapkan lukamu. Itu karena dia kan!?" ucap Yunho.

"Ya, dan aku sudah memaafkannya," ujarku dengan nada yang datar. Kembali membereskan barang-barangku. Untung dia tidak mendengar kata 'tuan'.

Kemudian Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin datang. Ternyata mereka belum pulang. Terlihat dari sorotan mata mereka, masih marah. Aku harus jelaskan kepada mereka.

"Aku memang dipukul olehnya kemarin malam. Tapi dia sudah menyesali perbuatannya dan aku sudah memaafkannya. Kami sudah berdamai dan bahkan berteman sekarang. Benar kan, sunbae?"kataku sambil melirik ke arah Soooman, dan sedikit memberikan death glare. Aku takut dia menyebut kata 'tuan' di sini.

Aku tau, kampus ini terdiri dari banyak mahasiswa/i elit. Kebanyakan dari mereka dipangggil 'tuan muda'. Dari cerita teman-temanku, aku juga tau kalau mereka semua adalah tuan muda, jadi terbiasa dengan sebutan kata 'tuan'. Tapi kata 'tuan' akan menjadi aneh kalau diucapkan oleh sunbae kepada dongsaengnya di kampus. Mereka bisa curiga.

Sooman mengangguk. Aku berjalan ke arahnya, takut dia diamuk oleh semua temanku.

"Aku berterima kasih kalian marah kepadaku, tapi kemarahan kalian itu hanya akan menambah masalah. Masalahku dengannya sudah selesai. Kalau tadi aku menjawab pertanyaan kalian siapa yang membuat luka di wajahku ini, kalian pasti akan memukuli dia. Lalu dia kan balik memukuli kalian, kapan selesainya. Sudahlah jangan diungkit lagi. Aku menganggap semuanya selesai dan tidak boleh ada yang protes. Mengerti?" ucapku panjang lebar.

"Maaf aku meninggalkan kalian tadi. Aku tidak mau melihat kemarahan pada mata kalian. Aku meminta kalian tenang agar kalian tidak berbuat hakim sendiri. Terima kasih kalian sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Kalian memang teman yang baik," ucapku di depan mereka berempat dengan sedikit memberi senyuman.

Aku senang mereka memperhatikanku, mereka marah untukku, mereka khawatir padaku. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan ini. Rasa mempunyai teman yang memperhatikanku.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa lebih dari ini. Tidak bisa.

Kutatap wajah mereka satu per satu sambil sedikit tersenyum, lalu pamit pulang. Tanpa kusadari ada sepasang mata mengawasiku dan semua teman-temanku.

Jaejoong POV End

Hari-hari berikutnya dijalani namja cantik itu seperti biasa. Lukanya sudah bisa dikatakan sembuh. Kulit pucatnya mulai tampak, menggantikan warna biru dan ungu yang ada di wajahnya.

Plester yang selama ini selalu menempel di wajahnya selama 5 hari ini sudah dilepas. Wajah itu kembali menunjukan warna aslinya, membuat semua orang terpana ketika melihatnya.

"Jae!" panggil Sooman.

Jaejoong menengok. "Ya sunbae?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tuan besar sedang ada di Korea. Kamu tau itu?" tanya Sooman.

"Benarkah? Appaku tidak menghubungiku," ucap jaejoong dengan bibir yang dimajukan. Merasa kecewa karena tidak diberitahu kalau Appanya ada di Korea, sedang pulang ke rumahnya.

"Umma, Umma bagaimana?"

"Nyonya besar masih di Paris sampai besok karena menghadiri pameran busana malam ini, jadi besok baru pulang ke Korea," Ucap Sooman panjang lebar, "aku harap kamu hati-hati. Aku akan mengawasimu."

"Tidak usah sunbae, aku bisa sendiri. Lebih baik jaga Appaku. Pasti banyak yang mengincarnya," ucap Jaejoong datar.

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak menerima protes, sunbae,"

Sooman terdiam. Jaejoong benar-benar keras kepala. Sooman benar-benar merasa ketakutan setengah mati, takut-takut tuannya ini di culik.

Tanpa diketahui, Changmin berada di dekat mereka dan mendengar semua percakapan Sooman dan Jaejoong. Dia tertegun.

'Tuan besar? Nyonya besar? Mengapa Sooman menyebut Appa dan Umma Jaejoong hyung dnegan sebutan itu? Majikan? Jaejoong hyung majikan dari Sooman? Siapa Jaejoong hyung sebenarnya?' tanya Changmin dalam hati. Dia benar-benar serius memikirkan hal itu sampai tidak sadar kalau Jaejoong sudah berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan intens. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke Changmin.

"Changmin? Hei? Minnie?" Tanya Jaejoong agar mengembalikan Changmin dari lamunannya.

Dia mengibas-ngibas tangannya yang bebas di depan Changmin.

"Ah hyung," kata Changmin setengah kaget, "jangan mengagetkanku."

"Siapa yang mengagetkanmu? Aku di sini dari tadi. Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah datar.

"Eh itu.. hmm tidak ada hyung," ucap Changmin sambil salah tingkah.

"Changmin-ah, jujur padaku," kata Jaejoong dengan mata mengerjap lucu. Kepolosannya terpancar dari matanya doenya.

"Tidak apa hyung," kata Changmin tersenyum.

"Arraseo. Ah, aku ingin bicara dengan kalian berempat. Aku sudah menghubungi Yunho, Yoochun, dan Junsu. Mereka sudah menunggu kita di cafe sebelah kampus. Jja," ucap Jaejoong menarik tangan Changmin.

Changmin POV

Aku hanya pasrah ketika ditarik Jaejoong hyung yang baru kukenal selama 1 minggu ini, tapi kami merasa dekat. Aku tau betul tabiat Jaejoong hyung yang mau jawaban serba cepat dan tidak mau menerima protes kalau dia sudah mengambil keputusan.

Polosnya Jaejoong hyung, dinginnya Jaejoong hyung, mulai terlihat. Jaejoong hyung bukan sepenuhnya orang yang dingin. Matanya selalu memancarkan kehangatan. Bibir ranumnya itu kadang tersenyum ketika memperhatikan kami yang sedang berbincang. Sangat manis, senyumnya sangat manis. Itulah yang aku simpulkan sampai hari ini.

Tapi aku masih bingung, mengapa Jaejoong hyung menyembunyikan identitas dirinya. Semua hyung sudah memberikan identitas diri mereka. Bahkan orang tua mereka.

Aku tau kalau keluarga Yunho hyung mempunyai perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang perhotelan dan mall. Yunho hyung sendiri mempunyai aset 1 hotel dan 2 mall dari keseluruhan aset keluarganya yang berjumlah 7 hotel dan 8 mall.

Bisnis keluarga Yoochun hyung dalam bidang otomotif dan desain. Appanya seorang importir mobil mewah di Korea. Ummanya seorang designer baju ternama dan mempunyai puluhan butik di Seoul. Itu hanya si Seoul, belum di Korea. Yoochun hyung bertugas membantu Appanya pada bidang pemasaran.

Bisnis keluarga Junsu hyung adalah bidang _bakery_ dan _cafe_. Ribuan _bakery _dan _cafe_ yag dimiliki oleh keluarga Junsu hyung yang tersebar di Korea, baik yang _franchise_, maupun cabang dari perusahaan induk. Selain itu Junsu sendiri ambil alih pabrik coklat milik keluarganya, pabrik coklat untuk menunjang bahan baku coklat dari _bakery_ dan _cafe_ milik keluarganya.

Keluarga aku sendiri mempunyai bisnis bidang minuman dan makanan kemasan. Mempunyai 10 pabrik, 3 pabrik di antaranya sudah dimiliki olehku. Penyebaran minuman dan makanan kemasan milik keluargaku sudah menembus pasar internasional.

Tapi Jaejoong hyung? Siapa Jaejoong hyung sebenarnya? Apa bisnis keluarganya? Mengapa dia tidak pernah cerita?

Penampilannya juga seperti mahasiswa kebanyakan, tidak berlebihan, walaupun dia terlihat modis setiap waktu.

Aku terus memikirkannya sampai tidak menyadari sekarang aku sudah di depan teman-temanku.

"Duduk Changmin-ah," ucap Junsu hyung yang membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ah, ne hyung," kataku sambil menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"Baiklah, ada apa Jaejoong hyung?" tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong hyung terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk. Kebiasaanya ketika ada sesuatu yang susah dia utarakan. Kami menunggunya angkat berbicara. Semoga ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Kepala Jaejoong hyung terangkat. Dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat kami tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Aku minta kalian menjauhiku," ujar Jaejoong hyung.

Apa? Meminta kami menjauhinya? Apa kami berbuat kesalahan sampai dia meminta kami seperti itu?

"Apa kami berbuat salah padamu sampai kamu berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Yunho hyung.

Yoochun hyung dan Junsu hyung menatap Jaejoong hyung dengan tatapan yang bisa diartikan tidak senang ketika Jaejoong hyung mengatakan hal itu.

Jaejoong hyung terdiam.

"Kumohon, jangan bertanya apapun. Tolong jauhi aku. Itu saja cukup," Kata Jaejoong hyung sambil menerawang jauh. Matanya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi kemerahan, lalu berair.

Menujukan kesedihan yang mendalam. Tangis yang dia pendam dalam hati. Isakan yang dia tahan dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Oh _God_. Jaejoong hyung terlihat begitu rapuh. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Kami semua terdiam. Sepertinya saat ini dia memang butuh sendirian. Tapi mengapa sampai meminta kami menjauhinya? Mengapa tidak meminta kami untuk tidak menemuinya selama beberapa waktu dan mengatakan kalau dia butuh sendiri saat ini?

"Hyung...," ucap Junsu hyung sambil mengenggam tangan Jaejoong hyung.

Dapat kulihat tangan Jaejoong hyung bergetar. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang disembuyikan olehnya?

Changmin POV end

Jaejoong hanya diam ketika Junsu mengenggam tangannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Dia harus merelakan temannya yang dia dapatkan kurang lebih seminggu yang lalu. Mereka begitu dekat. Jaejoong juga sudah merasa nyaman ddengan keempat temannya. Seolah dia tidak erlu teman ayang lain lagi, seolah teman-temannya ini memberinya kepercayaan untuk bertumpu kepada mereka.

Berat bagi Jaejoong melepas mereka. Meninggalkan mereka.

'Ini semua demi kebaikan kalian, teman-teman. Maafkan aku,' batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pelan-pelan melepas genggaman tangan Junsu. Dia bangkit berdiri dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Maafkan aku semuanya. Aku senang kita berteman. Kalian teman berhargaku," ucapnya lirih. Menahan air matanya yang keluar. Menahan semua luapan kesedihannya.

Yunho melihat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar, tiba tiba memeluknya, membuat Jaejoong kaget, sontak kepalanya terangkat, melihat ekspresi ketiga teman yang lainnya. Mereka juga kaget, tapi kemudian mereka juga ikut memeluk Jaejoong. Junsu ikut menangis dalam diam. Dia tidak tega melihat temannya seperti ini.

Jaejoong tidak tahan lagi, dia melepaskan pelukan dari mereka secara paksa, tapi mereka menahannya, membiarkan Jaejoong meronta di dalam pelukan mereka, sampai akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah dan diam.

Mereka melepas pelukan mereka. Melihat tetesan air mata yang jatuh ke tanah. Jaejoong menangis. Menahan isakannya dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Lalu dia mengapus air matanya. Dengan lirih dia berkata, "Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi. Annyeong."

Keempat orang itu melihat punggung Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh. Membiarkannya dia pergi. Dia benar-benar ingin sendirian saat ini. Punggung yang sempat melindungi mereka itu, biasanya terlihat tegap, sekarang terlihat rapuh.

Jaejoong terus berjalan. Sambil berjalan, dia menelpon kediamannya, meminta beberapa _body guard_ melindunginya selama beberapa hari ke depan, dia juga akan pulang ke rumah kediaman orang tuanya.

Tetap, sepasang mata selalu membuntuti Jaejoong setiap hari.

Siapa Jaejoong? Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Mind to review? ^^ Thank you ^^

Special thanks to my twin here ^^

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca ff saya dan memberikan review ^^

Saya sangat senang menerima review dan support dari kalian ^^

Saya tunggu review dari kalian semua ^^

Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan pengejaan atau typo.

.

.

Balasan review

nin nina : Terima kasih sudah baca dan review ^^ wah, sayangnya belum ada adegan Yunho menolong Jaejoong hehehe mungkin nanti ada di chapter selanjutnya.

YunHolic : Terima kasih sudah baca dan review ^^ soal sooman balas dendam dan keroyokan, akan dibahas di chapter selanjutnya hehehe ^^

jung ia : Terima kasih sudah baca dan review ^^ hmm betul, akan dijelaskan di chapter berikutnya kenapa Jaejoong menjadi dingin. Iya, diculik sama Sooman. Untuk detailnya akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya, terima kasih atas supportnya ^^

: Terima kasih sudah baca dan review ^^ hem, mafia bukan ya~ bisa bela diri tidak ya~ hehehe semuanya masih rahasia sampai chapter mendatang ^^ terima kasih atas supportnya ^^ muaahh hahahaha XD

XxStarLitxX: Terima kasih sudah baca dan review ^^ mau diapain ya hehehe akan lebih jelas dibahas di chapter selanjutnya ^^ terima kasih sudah menyukai karakter Jaejoong yang dingin dan juga terima kasih atas supportnya ^^

AKASIA CHEONSA: Terima kasih sudah baca dan review ^^ bukan Yunho, tapi Sooman chapter selanjutnya akan dijelaskan detailnya ^^ terima kasih atas supportnya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Keesokan harinya.

"Aku pulang," sapa Jaejoong saat tiba di rumah besarnya, rumah keluarganya. Para _maid_ dan _body_ _guard_ menundukan badannya, menghormat kepadanya. "Tuan muda, anda kembali. Selamat datang," ucap Pak Lee, _kepala body guard_ untuk Appanya.

"Appa benar-benar sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan _pout_nya.

Ya, dia hanya menunjukan _pout_nya kepada para _maid_ dan _body guard_ di rumahnya, dia tidak menunjukannya kepada orang lain selain mereka.

Para _maid_ dan _body guard_ hanya terkekeh geli melihat tuan mudanya yang sudah beranjak dewasa itu masih memanyunkan bibirnya dengan spontan. Sangat imut. Sudah lama mereka tidak melihat tingkah tuan mudanya yang menggemaskan, semenjak tuan mudanya memilih hidup di Jepang dan rumahnya sendiri.

Jaejoong masuk diiringi oleh para _maid_ dan _body guard_. Tampak seorang paruh baya sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, sedang membaca koran dan menyesap kopinya. Ya, Jaejoong pulang ke rumah orang tuanya pagi hari ini. Pukul 6.00.

Jaejoong mendekati orang itu, namja paruh baya itu. Baju tidur berwarna hitam membalut tubuhnya. Ada kumis tipis di wajahnya. Kulitnya yang menua menambah kesan bijaknya. Bibirnya yang agak menghitam karena dulu sering menghisap rokok terbuka, menyesap kopi yang ada di atas meja rotan berukit ukiran naga. Terkesan sangat berkharisma.

"Selamat pagi Appa," sapa Jaejoong mendekati Appanya. Appanya tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam.

"Appa?" panggil Jaejoong. Sekali lagi Appanya tidak menjawab.

Jaejoong makin mendekati Appanya. Tentu saja tidak tersengar, Appanya memakai _headset. _Jaejoong menarik _headset _itu. "Ya! Appa! Aku panggil dari tadi!" Ujar Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Appanya, Mr. Kim terlonjak kaget mendengar suara anaknya. "Ya! Sopan sedikit anakku!"Katanya sambil mengambil _headset_ yang diambil oleh Jaejoong. "Habis apa memakai _headset,_ Appa sedang apa sih?" tanya Jaejoong kesal.

"Appa sedang mendengarkan rekaman suara para artis yang menyanyikan _jingle _perusahaan kita. Appa ingin membuat iklan tv," ucap Mr. Kim.

"Ish, aku pulang Appa," kata Jaejoong, masih memanyunkan bibirnya, menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Appanya. Kepolosannya sangat terlihat ketika dia berada di rumah orang tuanya.

"Selamat datang Jaejoongie," ucap Mr. Kim sambil terkekeh melihat putra satu-satunya, anak bungsunya. Dia memeluk putranya itu dengan sayang, melepas segala rindu.

Kesibukannya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang gadget dan robot, memiliki banyak resort, hotel berbintang, dan beberapa kampus, termasuk kampus yang Jaejoong gunakan untuk belajar, menjadikan dirinya tidak bisa bertemu anak bungsunya itu. Jaejoong tidak pernah menceritakan ini semua kepada teman-temannya.

"Appa, besok aku bawa _body guard_ ya ke kampus," kata Jaejoong lirih. Dia sebenarnya tidak suka membawa _body guard_ ke kampusnya, tapi untuk memperketat pertahanan, itu perlu.

"Baik Joongie. Mau berapa _body guard_?" tanya Appanya sambil mengelus rambut putranya.

"Hmm, 4 saja cukup Appa," kata Jaejoong sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa, mencari posisi duduk yang rileks. Dia masih mengantuk. Mengingat ini hari Minggu, biasanya dia bangun siang, jadi sekarangpun dia masih mengantuk.

Tak lama, Mr. Kim menemukan putranya tertidur di sofa. Napasnya teratur. Terlihat dari kantung matanya sepertinya putranya itu kurang tidur. Kantung matanya cukup besar.

Mr. Kim mengelus kantung mata putranya itu dengan lembut. Tidak sampai hati harus melibatkan Jaejoong dalam perusahaannya, bahkan bukan hanya perusahaannya, tapi juga di luar itu.

Kalau saja keenam anak perempuannya masih di rumah, mungkin mereka bisa membantunya dalam mengurusi perusahaan. Keenam anak perempuannya itu sudah menikah dan sudah tinggal bersama suami mereka masing-masing. Semuanya keluar negeri. Hanya tinggal anak bungsunya inilah yang bisa dia harapkan dan membantunya mengurusi perusahaan.

Mr. Kim mengambil selimut dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai bawah. Walaupun dia punya banyak _maid_, untuk urusan mengurus anaknya ini, sebisa mungkin dia lakukan sendiri.

Dia menyelimuti tubuh anaknya yang terbilang cukup kurus itu walaupun badannya terbilang cukup atletis. Bahu yang lebar, tangan yang menunjukan otot-otot _bicep_nya, dan perut yang _six pack_.

Tapi jangan lupakan mata doenya yang indah, mata yang sama dengan Mrs. Kim. Hidung mancungnya yang mirip Mr. Kim, kulit putih pucatnya yang mirip dengan Mrs. Kim. Rambutnya yang lembut seperti Mr. Kim. Semuanya sangat menawan.

Hanya saja, anaknya ini perlu diberi perhatian ekstra. Sistem imunitasnya yang lemah dari kecil, membuatnya sering sakit. Makanya Mr. Kim tidak lupa menyuruh _butler _di rumahnya untuk mengatur asupan gizi dan vitamin Jaejoong.

Tidak ada yang lebih berharga dari kesehatan dan kebahagiaan putranya. Uang bukan masalah bagi Mr. Kim. Asalkan keluarganya bahagia, dia rela meninggalkan uangnya.

Mr. Kim harus melindungi putranya yang semata wayang, itu harus.

Tak lama Mrs. Kim pulang ke rumah. Tangannya penuh dengan belanjaan. "Aku pulang suamiku~" ucapnya setengah berteriak ketika memasuki rumah.

"Aish istriku, jangan berisik," ujar Mr. Kim setengah berbisik. Dia tidak ingin lengkingan istrinya itu membangunkan putra kesayangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mrs. Kim kebingungan melihat tingkah suaminya. "Omo!" matanya tertuju pada sofa ruang keluarganya.

"Omo Jaejoongie anakku," ucap Mrs. Kim berbisik. Hatinya sangat senang melihat putranya di rumah. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat wajah namja cantik itu. Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata doenya, mata yang sama dengan Jaejoong.

Mr. Kim mengusap pundak Mrs. Kim dengan sayang. Dia tau istrinya sangat merindukan putranya ini. Karena kesibukan mereka berdua mereka tidak bisa bertemu anak mereka.

Mr. Kim dan Mrs. Kim duduk di depan sofa yang ditempati Jaejoong untuk tidur. Mereka menatap putranya dengan lembut. Memperhatikan dada putranya naik turun dengan teratur.

.

.

Sampai sore menjemput dan Jaejoong terbangun. Cukup lama dia tertidur. Mungkin karena imbas dari dua hari yang lalu dia tidak tidur. Dia menemukan Umma dan Appanya tertidur di depannya. Sangat damai. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

Dilihatnya jam dinding, waktu menunjukan pukul 4 sore.

Jaejoong merasa lapar, dia belum makan dari pagi. Dipanggilnya seorang _maid_ pengasuhnya dari kecil, Cho Ahjumma.

Cho Ahjumma tidak berubah, tatapannya masih lembut, langkahnya masih cepat tapi anggun. Rambutnya mulai memutih, bibirnya masih berwarna merah. Kulitnya mulai mengerut.

Ya, Jaejoong sudah 1 tahun tidak kembali ke rumah ini, semenjak dia tinggal di Jepang untuk belajar mengenai perusahaan keluarganya di Jepang. Begitu dia kembali ke Korea, dia langsung menangani kampus milik keluarganya. Meninggalkan rumah kediaman keluarganya dan menetap di rumahnya sendiri.

Jaejoong berbisik kepada Cho Ahjumma, "Ahjumma, aku ingin membuat makanan yang banyak hari ini. Umma dan Appa di rumah, aku ingin memasak makanan yang spesial."

Cho Ahjumma mengangguk, dia tau betul _hobby_ tuan mudanya satu ini. Tuannya ini dikelilingi enam kakak perempuan. Tak heran tuan mudanya ini juga menyenangi kegiatan yang nona mudanya lakukan, yaitu memasak. Bahkan masakan tuannya ini lebih enak daripada masakan nona mudanya.

Waktunya makan malam. Jaejoong membangunkan Appa dan Ummanya, menepuk pundak mereka dengan lembut.

Setelah mereka bangun, Mrs. Kim langsung memeluk putra semata wayangnya. Menyerukan kepalanya di leher putranya yang jenjang. Menyesap wangi vanila dari kulit anaknya, membiarkan rasa rindu itu menghilang, diganti dengan rasa senang bertemu anaknya.

Bibir Mrs. Kim menempel pada pipi Jaejoong, mencium pipi anaknya dengan lembut, penuh kasih sayang. Mr. Kim mengusap lembut rambut anaknya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya mengusap punggung istrinya.

Pemandangan yang membuat siapapun terharu. Para _maid,_ _body guard_, dan _butler_ di rumah itu terharu dengan pemandangan di depan mereka. Sebuah lukisan yang indah, menampakan kelembutan.

Tak lama keluarga kecil itu melepaskan pelukannya. Terkekeh melihat para _maid_ dan _body guard_ yang mengapus air mata mereka.

"Masa _body guard_ menangis juga seperti para maid? Hahaha kalian ini," kata Mr. Kim sambil terkekeh.

Sontak semua orang tertawa, membawa kehangatan di rumah itu. Begitulah keluarga Kim, selalu baik kepada siapapun.

"Nah, mari kita semua makan, aku sudah memasakan banyak makanan di meja makan," ujar Jaejoong senang.

"Silakan makan tuan besar, nona besar, tuan muda," ucap _para maid _dan _body guard_, serta _butler _bersama-sama.

"Kalian juga makan, ayo, lihat, Jaejoong memasak makanan banyak sekali," ujar Mrs. Kim.

"Benar, ayo makan," ajak Mr. Kim.

"Tapi tuan-," kata para _maid_ dan _body guard_, terpotong oleh ucapan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak menerima protes, semuanya makan, ayo ke meja makan," ucap Jaejoong dengan nada yang datar, tapi disertai senyum di bibirnya.

Para _maid_ dan _body guard_ tidak bisa melawan kata-kata tuannya. Mereka tertunduk.

"Ayo makan, tuan muda sudah memasaknya dengan susah payah, " ujar Cho Ahjussi, suami dari Cho Ahjumma. Cho Ahjussi mengamati tuan mudanya yang sendari tadi masak di dapur dengan Cho Ahjumma dan beberapa maid. Tuannya benar-benar membuat masakannya dengan serius dan banyak. Selayaknya mereka makan bersama dengan tuannya.

Mereka melangkah ke meja makan. Banyak sekali hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja panjang yang terbuat dari kayu kencana.

5 Chocolate Cake, 7 porsi besar tumis udang asam manis, 7 porsi besar tteokkbokki, 6 porsi besar spicy wing, 6 porsi besar mie goreng, 6 porsi besar salad, 7 porsi besar tumis baby buncis, 7 porsi besar sup asparagus. Benar-benar sangat banyak. Cukup untuk 10 _maid_ dan 20 _body guard_ yang berjaga.

Mereka terperangah melihat masakan Jaejoong.

"Ayo makan semuanya," ujar Jaejoong senang. Mereka mengambil piring lalu mulai mengambil makanan.

Selesai mengambil makanan, para _maid _dan _body guard _hendak beranjak, ke meja makan khusus para _maid _dan _body guard_.

"Kalian mau kemana? Mari kita makan bersama di sini," ajak Jaejoong.

Semua _maid _dan _body guard _terdiam. Tidak sopan apabila mereka makan di meja yang sama dengan tuannya.

Mata _doe _Jaejoong mengerjap lucu, membuat hati para _maid_ dan _body guard _meleleh, benar benar menggemaskan, tak sampai hati mereka menolak tatapan mata itu.

Akhirnya para _maid_ dan _body guard _mengalah, mereka makan di meja makan keluarga Kim yang lumayan besar itu, cukup untuk mereka semua.

Malam yang indah, disertai canda dan tawa. Keceriaan memancar dari wajah Jaejoong, cukup bisa menghapus rasa sedihnya karena harus meninggalkan teman-temannya.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong datang ke kampusnya dengan menggunakan mobil milik keluarganya.

Audi berwarna hitam metalik dengan kaca anti peluru itu terparkir di lobi, menunggu Jaejoong untuk turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah kelasnya.

Seorang namja berjidat lebar, dengan poni yang diangkat ke atas, memakai tas ransel berwarna biru jeans berjalan mendekati lobi dari arah parkiran, tempat mobil merahnya diparkirkan. Dia mengenakan polo shirt berwarna putih dan celana jeans berwarna biru, menutupi kulitnya yang berwarna putih. Kakinya yang bersepatu warna putih terus melangkah. Park Yoochun. Dialah orang itu.

Matanya yang tajam itu menatap ke arah luar lobi. Melihat seseorang yang dia kenal. Dia langkahkan kakunya mendekati orang itu. Mendekati Jaejoong.

Mata Yoochun dan Jaejoong sempat bertemu, tetapi Jaejoong membuang mukanya. Pura-pura tidak melihat. Yoochun yang melihat itu langsung balik badan. Dia tau Jaejoong sedang ingin sendirian, tapi diacuhkan oleh temannya sendiri itu sangat sakit.

Seorang namja sedang duduk di cafe di dekat lobi. Menghirup kopi _caramel _yang baru diantarkan kepadanya. Matanya yang menampakan kesan lembut itu menangkap orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depannya. Hari ini dia memaki kemeja berwarna putih selengan. Rambutnya diangkat keatas.

Dia memakai celana jeans berwarna biru gelap, cukup ketat, membuat daerah pantatnya yang berisi itu terekspos. Sepatunya yang berwarna coklat muda itu bergerak seiring dengan posisi kakinya yang berubah. Junsu. Dia berdiri, menatap seseorang yang ada di depannya. Menatap mata doe yang ada di depan matanya. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Sayangnya tidak digubris oleh mata _doe_ itu. Mata itu melihat ke arah lain, dan tanpa tertangkap oleh mata musang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Mata itu milik Yunho. Langkahnya terhenti, mereka bertatapan lama. Saat itu juga mata _doe _itu menghadap ke arah lain.

Dia mendapatkan sepasang mata yang menatapnya dari arah lain tersebut dengan tajam. Ya,Changmin menangkap matanya, mata Jaejoong.

Mereka berlima terdiam. Para _body guard_ bersiaga. Jaejoong menenangkan para _body guard_, mengatakan kalau mereka adalah teman-temannya.

'Teman-temannya'. Dua kata itu membuat keempat orang selain Jaejoong tersentak. Jaejoong masih menganggap mereka, tapi mengapa menyuruh mereka untuk menjauhi dia?

Mereka percaya kalau Jaejoong pasti punya alasan untuk ini semua dan akan mengatakannya suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

Kelas selesai. Di kelaspun Jaejoong memilih diam walaupun Jessica dan Taeyeon yang bawel itu selalu ada di dampingnya, berusaha mengajaknya mengobrol. Tidak taukah mereka kalau Jaejoong membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri? Untungnya dia bisa dengan cepat menghindar dari kedua yeoja itu.

Sekarang ini Jaejoong berada di bawah pepohonan rindang di belakang kampusnya. Dia tidak sendirian, ditemani para body guardnya. Jaejoong masih terpaku pada laptopnya. Mengecek kondisi sahamnya lagi. Hal rutin yang terus dilakukannya ketika ada waktu senggang.

_Tanpa menyadari, satu per satu temannya mulai menghilang._

Sorenya saat hendak pulang ke rumahnya, Jaejoong merasakan _handphone_nya bergetar. Tampak nomor asing yang sedang menelponnya. Jaejoong mengangkat panggilan itu dengan ragu.

"Yeoboseyo," ucapnya.

"Kim Jaejoong, benarkah ini Kim Jaejoong?" ucap seseorang di ujung telpon dengan suara serak, seperti dibuat-buat. Seorang namja.

"Ya ini Kim Jaejoong, anda siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara setenang mungkin. Dia merasakan firasat yang buruk.

"Kamu pasti mau mendengar suara mereka. Hei kamu, cepat bicara! Jambak rambutnya agar dia berbicara," ujar namja itu.

"Akh! Jajeoong, apapun yang mereka minta, jangan kamu turuti!"

Jaejoong POV

Itu suara Yunho. Yunho, apa yang telah—

"Hyung, jangan dengarkan dia. Benar hyung, pulanglah, lindungi dirimu!"

Itu suara Changmin dan Junsu.

"Jaejoong hyung, jangan khawatirkan kami!"

Yoochun, itu Yoochun!

"Kalian mencoba menjadi pahlawan hem? Hahahaha," ujar namja yang menelponku dengan nada yang tinggi tapi merendahkan.

"Kau! Siapa kau!? Kembalikan mereka!" Ucapku berteriak, membuat para _body guard_ tersentak kaget. Mereka bersiaga.

"Kamu tidak perlu tau siapa aku, cantik. Tapi aku tau kamu. Aku tunggu kamu di akses parkir belakang kalau kamu masih ingin melihat teman-temanmu ini," ucap namja itu sebelum mengakhiri percakapannya denganku.

Aku tidak memikirkan apapun lagi, saat ini teman-temanku dalam bahaya. Aku langsung berlari ke akses parkir belakang kampusku. Meninggalkan _body guard_ dan barang-barangku.

Dua _body guard_ mengikutiku, sisanya membereskan barang-barangku.

Aku terus berlari, yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah wajah mereka.

Sial, kenapa mereka bisa tertangkap. Aku sudah menjauhi mereka agar mereka tidak tertangkap, tapi mereka malah tertangkap. Ck!

Kutelusuri lorong sempit menuju parkiran yang biasa digunakan untuk para _office boy_. Napasku terengah-engah. Sudah lama aku tidak berlarian seperti ini.

Aku tiba di ujung jalan akses.

Mataku terbelalak melihat teman-temanku dibekap mulutnya, mereka didudukan di kursi kayu. Tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan tali.

Bukan hanya teman-temanku, beberapa _office boy_ dan karyawan kampus juga ikut disandera.

Mata Yunho, Changmin, Yoochun, dan Junsu terbelalak, seperti tidak percaya kalau aku akan datang.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Ujarku mendekati mereka, tapi langkahku dihentikan oleh seseorang berkemeja putih dan berjas hitam. Mengarahkan pisaunya ke arah leherku. _Body guard_ku terhenti langkahnya ketika melihat aku disandera seperti itu.

Aku diam. Saat ini aku tidak peduli dengan diriku, aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan teman-temanku.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku.

"Kamu. Aku hanya mau kamu. Bagaimana? Mau ikut denganku?" Ucapnya dengan nada yang tenang.

Tunggu, aku kenal orang ini. Dia Aikawa Sakamoto. Anak dari musuh bebuyutan Harabojiku. Dia seorang pemimpin yakuza, sama dengan Harabojiku.

"Kamu, kamu Aikawa kan?" tanyaku memakai bahasa Jepang.

Ya, aku ingat betul, Appanya sering menyerang markas yakuza Harabojiku, tetapi selalu kalah karena strategi yang dipakai oleh Ummaku untuk menghadapi mereka.

Ummaku adalah putri dari Harabojiku, seorang pemimpin yakuza yang cukup besar di Jepang. Umma sangat mahir bela diri dan straategi, oleh karena itu banyak perkelahian antar klan yakuza yang dimenangkan oleh Ummaku, membuat banyak klan yakuza menaruh dendam kepada Umma.

"Ya, kamu benar." Jawabnya dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang, "aku ingin kamu ikut bersama kami. Kita membuat perjanjian, bagaimana?"

Aku terdiam. Aku tau perjanjian itu adalah antara menyerahkan nyawaku atau harta yang dimiliki oleh keluargaku. Aku sudah hapal betul . Aku pernah diculik beberapa kali, aku hapal betul permintaan para penculik.

"Jawab!" ucap seorang anak buahnya yang sedang mengarahkan pisau ke leherku, memakai bahasa Jepang.

Kutatap satu per satu temanku yang daritadi menggelengkan kepalanya, memintaku untuk tidak meng-iya-kan permintaan Aikawa. Maaf, tapi aku harus menyelamatkan kalian, teman-temanku.

"Baiklah aku ikut. Hanya saja, lepaskan semua orang yang kamu sandera, termasuk teman-temanku dan jangan sakiti mereka. Sampai itu terjadi, aku tidak segan-segan melukaimu," ujarku kembali memakai bahasa Korea.

Mata teman-temanku terbelalak, kaget dengan jawaban yang aku berikan. Ituah keputusanku. Ini urusanku dengan Aikawa, harusnya mereka tidak ikut campur dalam urusan ini.

"Baik, lepaskan ikatan mereka dan jangan sakiti mereka," suruhnya kepada anak buahnya. Keempat belas anak buahnya melepas ikatan teman-temanku.

"Dan jangan coba-coba menghubungi polisi kalau kalian ingin anak ini masih hidup," ujar Aikawa ke semua sandera dan body guardku.

Mereka berjalan ke arahku dengan tatapan khawatir, begitu juga dengan para _office boy_ dan karyawan.

"Jae..," ucap Yunho dnegan lirih. Mataku tidak menatap mereka.

"Direktur..," ucap seorang karyawan lirih. Sekali lagi, mataku lurus menatap Aikawa.

Kali ini aku harus tenang. Harus.

"Tuan..," ucap keempat _body guard_ku.

Aku tau mereka semua khawatir, tapi aku ingin mereka tenang.

"Gwaenchana. Kalian pulang dan istirahatlah. Ini bagianku," ujarku, masih dengan menatap lurus ke depan.

Jaejoong POV end

Yoochun POV

Apa? Apa hyung sudah gila? Istirahat? Dirinya akan disandera sebentar lagi, mana bisa kami beristirahat.

Kulihat dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah namja yang bernama Aikawa itu, lalu masuk ke mobil milik Aikawa, meninggalkan kami di sini yang menatapnya.

Tidak ada daya, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Dua kali aku ditolong olehnya. Aku harus membawanya pulang, harus!

Kulihat dua _body guard_ sedang menelpon rumah Jaejoong hyung dan polisi, sedangkan sisanya berlari ke parkiran, hendak mengejar Aikawa dengan mobil mereka.

Kami masih terpaku, kami tidak tau harus bagaimana. Sampai Changmin angkat bicara.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan Jaejoong hyung," ucapnya. Ya, kami semua ingin melakukan itu, tapi bagaimana.

"Bagaimana kalau kami ikut kalian?" tanya Junsu kepada _body guard _Jaejoong hyung.

"Kalian ingin ikut? Mungkin ini akan berbahaya, kalian yakin?" tanya salah satu _body guard_.

"Tentu, sangat yakin," jawabku yang disertai anggukan oleh ketiga temanku.

_Body guard_ itu melihat mata kami. Kami benar-benar yakin kali ini. Kami ingin menyelamatkan teman kami itu.

Lalu _body guard_ itu mengangguk,menyuruh kami mengambil mobil kami, dan mengendarainya ke kediaman Jaejoong hyung.

Tunggu kami hyung.

Yoochun POV End

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Mind to review? Terima kasih bagi yang selalu membaca dan mereview ff ini dari awal sampai sekarang ^^

Thanks untuk twin pl dan twin here yang selalu mendukung ff ini ^^

.

.

.

Balasan Review

nin nina : Thanks sudah baca dan review ^^ iya hahaha cerita lengkapnya muncul di chapter berikutnya hehehe

YunHolic : Thanks sudah baca dan review ^^ astaga gentayangan hahahaa XD

: Thanks sudah baca dan review ^^ iya dong, harus rahasia-rahasiaan (?) thanks atas supportnya ^^

jung ia : Thanks sudah baca dan review ^^ hehehe memang sengaja kesannya misterius, biar bikin penasaran XD thanks atas supportnya ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mereka berempat akhirnya sampai di kediaman keluarga Jaejoong, setelah setengah jam perjalanan dengan kecepatan yang bisa dikatakan bukan kecepatan mengendara biasanya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga itu diantar oleh keempat _body guard_.

Terlihat Mr. dan Mrs. Kim sedang sibuk menelpon. Dari yang mereka tangkap, sepertinya mereka menghubungi orang Jepang, terdengar dari bahasanya.

Tak lama, mereka juga menghubungi orang Korea. Sepertinya itu putri mereka.

Mata mereka, Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim bertemu. Bertatapan. Sama-sama mengeluarkan tatapan mata khawatir.

"Apakah kalian teman dari Jaejoong?" Tanya Mrs. Kim.

HoMinYooSu hanya mengangguk. Menatap kilatan pada mata Mrs. Kim.

'Ada apa sebenarnya? Siapa Aikawa itu?' batin mereka semua. Mereka bingung dengan keadaan yang ada.

Tak lama kemudian, suara derap langkah memenuhi ruangan itu. Ada yang berpakaian polisi dan ada juga yang berpakaian _body guard_. HoMinYooSu agak kaget melihat semua orang dengan berbaju seragam tersebut.

Lalu Mr. Kim mengambil alat pelacak dan penyadap. Disambungkannya ke laptopnya, seperti mengecek sesuatu.

"Aku akan mendeteksi kelima pelacak pada Jaejoong," katanya sambil mengotak-atik laptopnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi semua klan," ujar Mrs. Kim. Mrs. Kim sibuk mengetik dan menelpon banyak orang, membuat HoMinYooSu bingung harus berbuat apa ditengah-tengah kekacauan ini.

Lalu seorang _maid _mengantarkan minuman kehadapan mereka, menyuruh mereka untuk minum.

"Aku berhasil mendeteksi keberadaan Jaejoong dari pelacak yang kupasangkan pada kancing baju Jaejoong, sedangkan keempat pelacak lainnya yang masing-masing pada sepatu, _handphone_, tas, dan pulpennya sudah tidak teridetifikasi," ujar Mr. Kim sambil melihat laptopnya.

Karena dari kecil Jaejoong sudah sering diculik, maka Mr. Kim menyuruh Jaejoong memakai alat pelacak, untuk berjaga-jaga untuk keadaan seperti ini. Alat pelacak itu menunjukan lokasi Jaejoong saat ini, Jaejoong sedang bergerak menuju pulau Jeju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Cepat kalian hubungi polisi di pulau Jeju dan suruh mereka blokir semua kendaraan baik darat, air, maupun udara yang hendak meninggalkan pulau. Biarkan kendaraan yang mau masuk," ujar Mrs. Kim.

"Baik nyonya," ujar polisi di ruangan tersebut.

"Nyonya? Kenapa mereka memanggilnya nyonya?" tanya Yoochun kepada temannya setengah berbisik, tapi ternyata terdengar oleh seseorang.

"Mereka sebenarnya adalah klan yakuza milik nyonya, hanya saja nyonya menyuruh mereka untuk tidak menjadi yakuza lagi dan menjadi polisi atau _body guard_ milik nyonya. Klan yakuza dari nyonya yang berkumpul sekarang belum sepenuhnya dari keseluruhan anggota yakuza," ucap Sooman, datang dari belakang mereka.

"Kamu-," ucap Yunho kaget melihat Sooman muncul di belakang mereka. "Kamu sedang apa?" lanjutnya.

"Aku sebenarnya adalah anak dari pemimpin _body guard_ untuk tuan besar, Appa dari tuan Jaejoong. Karena aku jarang bertemu dengan keluarga Kim, aku tidak bertemu dengan tuan muda sampai insiden penculikan yang aku lakukan ," jelas Sooman.

Keempat orang itu terdiam, terbesit ingatan saat muka Jaejoong babak belur karena Sooman.

"Aku menculiknya saat itu, aku menyuruh bawahan Appaku yang baru menjadi _body guard_ keluarga Kim untuk menculiknya. Terus terang aku tidak suka aku direndahkan olehnya saat dia membela kalian semua. Setelah aku mebiusnya, aku membawanya ke rumahku di Korea, itu bertepatan saat Appaku sampai di Korea. Appaku pulang ke rumah, sedangkan tuan besar Kim masih di Jepang," ujarnya sampai Lee Ahjussi menghampiri mereka.

"Sooman, suruh teman-temanmu duduk," kata Lee Ahjussi sambil tersenyum pada HoMinYooSu.

Mereka pun duduk. "Lanjutkan," ujar Changmin.

"Aku membekapnya di kamarku, aku memukulinya saat dia terbius. Aku ikat tangan dan kakinya. Saat tuan bangun, aku juga memukuli mukanya lagi sampai lebam," kata Sooman dengan nada sangat menyesal.

Tangan Yunho dan Changmin mengepal, meredam emosinya.

"Kamu betul-betul keterlaluan. Benar-benar seorang pengecut. Memukulinya saat dia terbiaus seperti itu," ucap Junsu dengan sedikit geram.

"Ya, maafkan aku, aku memang pengecut. Aku ingin sekali membuat wajahnya babak belur waktu tertidur, dan melihat dia meringis kesakitan saat terbangun. Aku memukulinya, sampai akhirnya Appaku menemukan tuan muda di kamarku, saat sedang aku pukuli. Appaku menerjangku, menendang kakiku, sempat menampar wajahku," lanjut Sooman.

_**Flashback**_

"Apa yang kamu lakukan hah!?" teriak Lee Ahjussi sambil menerjang Sooman.

"Ap-Appa? Aku hanya memberi pelajaran kepada anak ini," ujar Sooman, melihat kilatan di mata Appanya, dia langsung gemertar. Belum pernah dia melihat Appanya semarah ini.

"Kamu gila hah!? Kamu kira dia siapa!?" teriak Lee Ahjussi.

"Dia, dia adalah anak bocah yang berani mempermalukanku di kampus Appa, jadi aku memberinya pelajaran," ucap Sooman sambil menunjuk muka Jaejoong yang sudah babak belur.

"Lee... Lee Ahjussi... benarkah itu...kamu?" ucap Jaejoong dengan sangat lirih, bibirnya robek, obat bius yang sempat membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri masih memberikan efek terhadap tubuhnya. Tubuhnya lemas sekali.

Lee Ahjussi langsung melepas ikatan Jaejoong yang terhubung dengan tiang tegap di samping kiri dan kanannya. Tubuh Jaejoong langsung lunglai, lututnya menghantam tanah, benar-benar terlihat rapuh.

"Tuan muda, maafkan saya tuan, maafkan saya," ujar Lee Ahjussi berkali-kali sambil menggendong tubuh rapuh Jaejoong ke tempat tidur milik putranya.

Sooman tersentak ketika Appanya menyebut kata 'tuan muda' ke Jaejoong.

"Kamu, kamu akan mendapatkan hukuman atas ini semua," geram Lee Ahjussi, "kamu tau, dia adalah anak dari tuan besar dan nyonya besar Kim. Kamu tidak tau kan!?" teriak Lee Ahjussi di depan muka Sooman, membuat Jaejoong terpaksa membuka matanya pelan, melihat ke arah mereka.

"Apa? Dia anak dari tuan besar Kim?" tanya Sooman dengan nada yang gemetar. Tuan besar Kim-lah yang menanggung semua biaya kuliahnya saat ini dan menyelamatkan keluarganya saat keluarganya diteror oleh mafia Jepang. Nyonya besar Kim juga memberikan rekomendasi pekerjaan saat dia lulus nanti dan juga memberikannya pelatihan Judo, sampai dia bisa menjadi juara.

Tubuh Sooman bergetar hebat. Dia merasa sungguh bodoh. Dia memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan tuan mudanya ini karena tuan mudanya belajar di Jepang selama 3 tahun belakangan ini. Kalaupun tuannya di Korea, Sooman juga tidak mungkin bertemu dengan tuannya karena tuannya selalu di kamar.

Lututnya lemas, Sooman jatuh sambil bersujud, dia benar-benar merasa tidak enak sekarang ini. Air matanya jatuh, dia benar-benar ketakutan dan benar-benar merasa bersalah. Bisa-bisanya dia memukuli tuan mudanya, anak dari tuan dan nyonya besar yang sudah membantunya selama ini.

Dia menangis, meraung, memukuli lantai, dan membuat Jaejoong terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya, duduk di ranjang dibantu oleh Lee Ahjussi. Kesadarannya hampir penuh semuanya.

"Hei, aku masih mengantuk. Bisa kalian tenang sedikit saat aku tidur?" Ucapnya sambil menatap Sooman dan Lee Ahjussi.

Sooman masih menundukan wajahnya, tidak bisa menatap tuan mudanya itu. "Tuan muda, saya—" belum sempat Lee Ahjussi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ucapannya sudah dipotong oleh Sooman yang masih menundukan kepalanya. "Saya minta maaf tuan, maafkan saya. Saya sudah kurang ajar, saya pantas diberi hukuman."

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Desahan itu saja sudah bisa membuat tubuh Sooman bergetar lebih hebat. Dia takut tuannya ini akan marah besar.

"Ya, kamu memang pantas diberi hukuman," ucap Jaejoong dengan nada yang dingin.

Jaejoong berdiri, bejalan ke arah Somman. Kakinya tiba di depan kaki Sooman. Tangannya yang bebas terangkat ke udara, bersiap melakukan sesuatu. Kakinya ditarik kebelakang. Seperti kuda-kuda mau menendang.

Lee Ahjussi hanya terdiam melihat tingkah tuan mudanya. Lebih tertegun lagi saat melihat tuan mudanya bukan menendang atau menampar wajah Sooman.

Jaejoong sedang merenggangkan otot-ototnya ternyata, tidak ada maksud untuk menampar Sooman atau menendang Sooman. Sooman ikut tertegun melihat tingkah tuannya itu.

Setelah merenggangkan ototnya, dia jongkok. Menatap Sooman.

"Aku maafkan kamu, tapi aku memintamu meminta maaf kepada teman-temanku. Minta maaflah emosi mereka sudah stabil, tidak marah lagi kepadamu. Sehabis ini mungkin kemarahan mereka meningkat karena mereka melihat lukaku. Auw ," ucap Jaejoong sambil memegang pipinya yang biru.

"Lee Ahjussi, jangan menghukumnya, dia menyadari kesalahannya saja cukup. Jangan diberi hukuman lagi. Dan kamu, sunbae, jangan panggil aku di kampus dengan sebutan 'tuan'. Aku ini adik kelasmu dan kamu kakak kelasku. Ingat itu? Sampai kamu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'tuan' aku tidak segan-segan untuk menghukummu. Akan kukelitiki tubuhmu sampai kamu ngompol. Ingat itu?" ancam Jaejoong dengan nada yang masih datar.

Lee Ahjussi terkekeh setealah mendengar ucapan tuan mudanya itu. Benar-benar polos tuan mudanya ini.

"Baik tuan muda. Terima kasih tuan muda," ucap Sooman sambil memberi hormat kepada Jaejoong. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak enak kepada tuan mudanya, dia memukulinya, tapi tuan mudanya tidak membalasnya, malah memaafkannya dan membelanya. Sungguh baik tuan mudanya itu.

Kemudian Sooman mengobati luka tuan mudanya dan sedikit berbincang mengenai tuan mudanya.

_**Flashback end**_

HoMinYooSu yang sendari tadi mendengarkan cerita Sooman, mulai reda emosinya. Jaejoong sudah memaafkannya, kenapa mereka masih saja marah padanya dan membencinya?

"Aku meminta maaf kepada kalian," ujar Sooman dengan nada gemetar, membuat keempat orang itu terdiam. Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Tanganmu sudah baik-baik saja Junsu? Punggungmu tidak sakit lagi kan Yoochun? Bibir kalian juga sudah sembuh kan Yunho, Changmin?" tanyanya kepada mereka satu per satu. Sooman mengetahui nama mereka dari tuan mudanya. Jaejoong suka bercerita tentang teman-temannya kepada Sooman ternyata.

"Sudah sunbae," jawab mereka serempak. Mereka terkekeh. Suasana mencair. "Kami memaafkanmu sunbae," ucap Yoochun.

"Benar," lanjut Junsu dan disertai anggukan kepala dari Yunho dan Changmin. "Jaejoong saja sudah memaafkanmu, kami juga bukan?" ujar Yunho.

Sooman menatap wajah mereka satu per satu dan kemudian berdiri membugkukan badannya, tanda berterima kasih. HoMinYooSu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sampai akhirnya mereka harus kembali ke awal, ke masalah Jaejoong.

"Kita bergerak," ucap Mrs. Kim yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih _simple_. Dengan celana panjang dan baju yang _flexible_. Seperti baju Tomb Rider. Terlihat begitu ketat, menampakan lekuk badan yang sangat sempurna dan juga sedikit berotot. Sepatu boots hitamnya menambah kesan garangnya. Semua di ruangan itu, kecuali Mr. Kim, terkesima meliat .

Mr. Kim juga ikut memakai pakaian yang cukup longar, memudahkannya untuk bergerak. Dia membawa laptop di tangan kanannya, untuk melacak keberadaan Jaejoong.

Puluhan polisi dan _body guard_ juga ikut bersiaga. Semuanya bersenjata lengkap. Mereka memasuki kendaraan yang mereka pakai masing-masing. Ada yang memakai mobil, sepeda motor, sampai helikopter.

Mr. dan Mrs. Kim memakai helikopter. Mr. Kim di helikopter 1 bersama Lee Ahjussi dan beberapa body guard, sedangkan Mrs. Kim di helikopter 2, bersama HoMinYooSu. Sooman sendiri ada di helikopter 3, dan masih ada 3 helikopter lagi.

Mereka bergerak. Semoga saja Jaejoong tidak terluka.

.

Di lain pihak

"Cepat katakan apa maumu bodoh! Aku mau pulang!" ujar Jaejoong setengah berteriak.

Kaki, tangan, dan badannya diikat pada kursi kayu yang didudukinya. Darah segar mengalir dari tangan dan bibirnya.

Cetar!

Suara cambukan yang mengenai kaki Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggeram, menahan rasa sakit dari cambukan itu. Perih, menusuk tulang, dan sangat kuat.

Bukan hanya pada kaki, bahkan pada punggunya juga.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan semua rasa sakit yang ada. Tubuhnya sudah lemas. Dia hanya bisa menunggu keluarganya datang menyelamatkannya.

"Aku ingin kamu menderita, kamu tau itu?" kata Aikawa "Seperti yang Ibumu lakukan kepadaku. Menghancurkan harga diriku sampai berkeping-keping. Hahahaha berteriaklah, aku ingin mendengar suaramu yang menjerit seperti anak anjing itu!"

Cetar!

Kali ini mengenai pundak Jaejoong.

"Argh!" jerit jaejoong. Benar-benar menyiksa keadaan seperti ini.

"Bagus, seperti itu, terus! Hahahaha," ujar Aikawan, melayangkan cambuknya lagi ke udara, bersiap mencambuk Jaejoong lagi.

Belom sempat Aikawa mencambuk Jaejoong, Jaejoong menerjangnya, menubruk perut Aikawa, membuat Aikawa terdorong ke belakang. Para bawahan Aikawa dengan cepat menarik Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong melawan mereka dengan menghempaskan bangku yang dia duduki ke badan mereka.

Dia meronta. Menerjang siapapun yang menghalanginya. Berteriak. Menggeram. Tidak membiarkan siapapun menghalanginya.

Sampai seorang bawahan Aikawa melayangkan sebuah balok kayu ke kepalanya.

Buk!

Sontok Jaejoong terdiam. Tak lama keluar darah segar dari pelipisnya. Dia terdiam. Jatuh terjelembab ke tanah. Dia tidak mempedulikan kakinya yang sudah sakit dan merembeskan darah ke celana jeansnya.

"Akhirnya diam juga," ucap bawahan Aikawa yang memukul kepala Jaejoong.

Pandangan Jaejoong meredup. Dia hanya sempat membuka sedikit matanya sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran, merasakan hembusan napas orang di belakangnya dan kemudian orang itu mendudukannya ke posisi semula.

.

.

Mr., Mrs. Kim, HoMinYooSu, Sooman, dan beberapa polisi dan body guard sampai di tempat dimana Jaejoong disandera.

Mereka mempersiapkan strategi untuk menerobos rumah itu dan menyelamatkan Jaejoong. Para polisi langsung menghubungi unit terdekat untuk membantu mereka, sementara para _body guard_ mempersiapkan penyerangan. Semuanya benar-benar dalam keadaan diam.

Para polisi dan _body guard_ yang ikut mereka masih termasuk klan yakuza dari tuan Matsumoto, Appa dari Mrs. Kim atau nama Jepangnya adalah Hikari Matsumoto. Sepeninggal Appanya, klan yakuza dipegang olehnya dan Mr. Kim. Mereka menyuruh anak buah mereka untuk jadi polisi atau body guard, ketimbang mereka menjadi yakuza.

Setelah siap, semuanya menyerang rumah yang dijadikan tempat penyanderaan Jaejoong.

Mereka menerobos masuk rumah itu.

Rumah yang bercat putih dengan dua lantai dan beralaskan kayu itu menjadi saksi bisu pertengkaran malam itu. Suara ombak berdebur menambah sengit pertengkaran itu.

Suara tembakan, pukulan, barang pecah terjadi di rumah itu. HoMinYooSu langsung merangsek masuk di antara para polisi dan _body guard_ yang sedang berkelahi dengan bawahan Aikawa.

50 polisi dan 30 _body guard_ menerjang bawahan Aikawa dengan cukup baik, melumpuhkan semua bawahan Aikawa dengan cepat.

HoMinYooSu sampai di lantai atas, tempat dimana Jaejoong disekap. Disusul oleh Mrs. Kim,sedangkan Mr. Kim masih melawan bawahan Aikawa dan membuka jalan untuk HoMinYooSu dan Mrs. Kim.

Sesampainya di lantai atas, mereka menemukan 2 pintu. Mereka berusaha menyergap masuk kedua pintu tersebut. Mereka bersiaga, takut ada serangan dari dalam. Aikawa bukan orang yang akan terang-terangan menyerang. Dia sangat licik.

Mrs. Kim berada di depan pintu pertama, sedangkan Sooman berada di depan pintu kedua,mereka berdua bersiap masuk, dengan pistol di masing-masing tangan mereka, sedangkan HoMinYooSu juga memegang pistol, bersiaga. Yunho dan Junsu bersama Mrs. Kim dan Changmin dan Yoochun bersama Sooman. Mereka diberikan pistol sebagai alatuntuk mempertahankan diri, mengingat mereka berempat bisa menggunakan pistol.

Mrs. Kim dan Sooman membuka pintu bersamaan, melihat ke arah dalam. Tidak ada perlawanan senjata sampai saat itu.

Dilihatnya ruangan penuh jendela, cat putih, banyak barang seperti di rumah-rumah pada umumnya. Barang-barang dengan berbahan dasarkayu mendominasi ruangan ini. Hanya ada perangkat elektronik seperti TV LED, _Home theater_, AC, _microwave_, lampu gantung, lampu ruangan, laptop, dan printer.

Mrs. Kim mengamati sekeliling, pencahayaannya kurang karena redupnya lampu yang digunakan. Tidak ada anak buah Aikawa di ruangan itu.

Lalu mata Mrs. Kim terbelalak, melihat Jaejoong ada di sudut ruangan dengan darah mengalir dari tubuhnya. Mrs. Kim menghampiri anaknya itu. Melihat sekujur tubuh anaknya yang berdarah. Banyak noda darah di pakaian Jaejoong. HoMinYooSu dan Sooman juga terbelalak melihat itu. Mereka ikut masuk ke ruangan itu setelah memastikan di ruangan pintu kedua tidak ada satu orangpun dan memastikan keadaan aman.

Mereka langsung menuju ke arah Jaejoong yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Melihat luka di sekitar tubuh Jaejoong. Mrs. Kim langsung melepaskan ikatan pada Jaejoong. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan tangisnya. Airmatanya menetes mengenai pipi Jaejoong yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Hatinya sakit melihat putra semata wayangnya itu menampakan wajah meringis, menahan sakit. Luka di sekujur tubuh Jaejoong juga menambah hatinya pilu. Mana ada seorang ibu yang tega melihat anaknya diperlakukan seperti ini.

Dia menangis karena sedih melihat utranya itu dan rasa amarahnya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

Hati HoMinYooSu dan Sooman juga perih melihat keadaan Jaejoong saat itu. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi pada temannya itu. Mereka mengepalkan tangannya sampai kuku-kuku jari tangan mereka memutih, kalau mereka tidak ingat ada Mrs. Kim di situ dan mereka sedang menyelamatkan Jaejoong, mereka akan mencari Aikawa dan menerjangnya tanpa ampun.

HoMinYooSu dan Sooman berjaga dan mengamati sekitar sementara Mrs. Kim masih mencpba melepaskan Jaejoong.

Saat hampir selesai melepaskan ikatan Jaejoong, Jaejoong tersadar, dia membuka pelan kedua matanya, membuat Mrs. Kim tersentak dan memeluk putranya itu.

Jaejoong mendesis saat Mrs. Kim memeluknya. Membuat luka bekas cambukan di punggungnya itu kembali menyeruak, mengeluarkan darah segar. Mrs. Kim kaget dengan itu dan langsung membelai pipi putranya, meneteskan air matanya dan mengenai paha Jaejoong.

"Maafkan Umma anakku, maafkan Umma," ujar Mrs. Kim terisak, membuat HoMinYooSu dan Sooman melihat ke arah dua orang itu, melihat Mrs. Kim dari belakang, terlihat bahunya bergetar hebat saat itu.

Jaejoong kemudian membuka mulutnya, dia berbicara.

"Um..ma... ini... je..ba..kan..." katanya terputus-putus, dengan nada yang lirih, dan membuat Mrs. Kim kaget mendengar perkataan anaknya itu.

Saat itu juga Aikawa muncul dari atas langit-langit bersama anak buahnya. Mereka memisahkan Mrs. Kim, HoMinYooSu, dan Sooman dengan Jaejoong.

Sangat cepat. Mrs. Kim, HoMinYooSu, dan Sooman sekarang terkepung anak buah Aikawa.

Aikawa menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyiramkan air ke tubuh Jaejoong.

"ARGH!" Jaejoong berteriak kesakitan, sangat kencang, membuat kemarahan Mrs Kim dan HoMinYooSu serta Sooman sampai ke ubun-ubun. Itu air laut, tentu sangat perih ketika mengenai luka.

"Aku hanya membantu penyembuhan lukanya," ujar Aikawa dengan santainya kepada mereka.

"Aku berjanji akan membuatmu menderita, Aikawa!" teriak Mrs. Kim, "Sekarang!"

Setelah Mrs. Kim berteriak, munculah banyak polisi menerobos masuk dari jendela di ruangan itu, membuat kaca jendela itu bertebaran. Mrs. Kim, HoMinYooSu, dan Sooman melindungi tubuh dan kepala mereka dari serpihan kaca yang berterbangan, dan banyak mengenai bawahan Aikawa.

Ternyata polisi-polisi tersebut bersembunyi di atap rumah, tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh Aikawa dan bawahannya.

Polisi tersebut langsung menerjang bawahan Aikawa dan meringkus mereka. Suara tembakan, pukulan, hantaman benda, dan sayatan terjadi di ruangan tersebut. HoMinYooSu dan Sooman juga ikut menerjang mereka, memukuli mereka, menembak mereka, melampiaskan kekesalan dan kemarahan karena anak buah Aikawa itu sudah menyakiti Jaejoong.

Mrs. Kim langsung menerjang Aikawa, memukuli Aikawa dengan jurus Judonya. Berkali-kali dia menghempas Aikawa ke tembok dan menghindar dari pukulan Aikawa. Dia masih dapat bergerak dengan luwes, walaupun tidak selincah dahulu. Dia memukuli wajah Aikawa dengan sekuat etanag, tanpa ampun.

Jaejoong yang melihat adegan di depan matanya hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalanya. Dipukul oleh benda keras seperti itu dan kepalanya mengucurkan banyak darah, membuat dirinya semakin sulit untuk sadar dan bernapas, karena pasokan oksigen yang dialiri dari darah berkurang, sebanyak jumlah darah yang dikeluarkan.

Napasnya terengah, kepalanya menengadah ke atas, mencari pasokan oksigen, berharap mendapatkan pasokan oksigen yang segar, sambil menahan rasa erih di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia terus mengutuk Aikawa dalam hatinya, dia ingin menyobek mulut Aikawa kalau bisa.

Perlahan dia bangkit dengan kaki yang masih terikat, berjalan ke arah salah seorang _body guardnya_.

"Yoon Ahjussi, tolong lepaskan ikatanku," pinta Jaejoong pada _body guardnya_.

"Baik tuan muda," dengan cekatan Yoon Ahjussi membuka ikatan kaki Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong terbebas dari tali yang melukai kulitnya itu. Kulitnya sampai berdarah karena dia terus meronta agar tali itu terlepas dan membuat kulitnya terkelupas.

"Tuan muda, akan saya bukakan jalan agar anda bisa menuju mobil," ujar Yoon Ahjussi.

"Tidak, aku masih ingin menghajar muka Aikawa," ujar Jaejoong dengan tangan yang mengepal, menahan amarahnya, tidak peduli seberapa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

Saat dia menuju ke Aikawa, beberapa bawahan Aikawa menghadangnya, membuat dia semakin lama menuju ke Aikawa.

Dia melayangkan tangannya yang terkepal, melepaskan tendangannya kepada anak buah Aikawa, membuat anak buah Aikawa tersungkur.

Tak lama, dia merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Untungnya saat itu bawahan Aikawa sudah di ringkus seluruhnya, tinggal Aikawa yang masih bertarung dengan Mrs. Kim.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Ummanya bersama HoMinYooSudan Sooman yang memapahnya. Tapi hatinya ingin sekali menghentikan Aikawa, membungkamnya, menendangnya, dan membuatnya jera.

Tak lama, mata mereka menangkap kilatan pisau yang dikeluarkan oleh Aikawa. Membuat mereka tersentak dan khawatir dengan Mrs. Kim, takut kalau-kalau Mrs. Kim akan ditusuk dengan pisau.

Mereka terdiam , mengamati pisau itu, begitu juga dengan Mrs. Kim yang bersiap siaga.

Tapi Aikawa lalu berlari ke arah YunJaeYooSuMin dan Sooman dengan sekuat tenaga dengan membabi buta. Tanda kalau dia terdesak. Langkahnya begitu cepat, dan tegas. Dia mengarahkan pisaunya lurus ke depan Yunho.

Mata mereka terbelalak, mereka tersentak dengan gerakan yang Aikawa buat. Yunho merasa belum siap dengan pisau yang ada di depannya, dia mematung. Merasakan waktu berhenti, aliran darahnya seperti tidak mengalir, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak.

Sleb

.

Yunho POV

Aku tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Padahal tadi pisau itu mengarah tepat ke arahku. Aku tidak membuka mataku saat pisau itu ada di depanku. Aku takut melihatnya saat semakin mendekatiku. Aku takut rasa sakit yang akan terjadi saat aku menyadari pisau itu ada di tubuhku.

Tapi kali ini aku tidak merasakan sakit apapun. Kurasakan ada pundak seseorang yang merosot, mengenai dadaku, lalu dia terpaku diam, tidak bergerak.

Tunggu, aku mendengar teriakan,

"JAEJOONG!"

Jaejoong! Jaejoong, ada apa dengannya!?

Kubuka mataku, mendapati kepala Jaejoong yang merangsek di leherku, punggungnya tertahan dadaku.

Aku kaget, sontak kupeluk dirinya, aku tahan tubuhnya dengan tanganku karena dia semakin merosot ke bawah. Kulihat matanya yang sayu terdapat setetes air mata mengalir dari mata sebelah kirinya.

Kulihat kilatan pisau yang menancap di perutnya. Apa? Menancap di perutnya!?

"Jaejoong!" teriakku saat dia mulai menutup matanya. Bagaimanapun dia harus tetap sadar, itu harus.

Dia terengah-engah, masih dapat kurasakan aliran darah segar pada kepalanya, walaupun hanya sedikit, tapi cukup membuatnya pucat, terlihat seperti kekurangan darah.

Tanganku gemetar, tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes. Aku tidak memperhatikan sekelilingku. Yang kulihat Mrs. Kim kemudian menembak Aikawa dengan tangannya tepat di bagian punggung, membuatnya jatuh terjelembab ke lantai dan tidak bergerak.

Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, dan Sooman sunbae menunjukan ekspresi kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat. Tangan junsu yang bebas, dia gunakan untuk memegang pisau yang menancap pada perut Jaejoong, tangannya sempat gemetar, tapi kemudian dia menarik pisau itu dengan cepat, membuat darah di perut Jaejoong sedikit terciprat keluar.

Kugenggam erat tangannya, aku benar-benar ketakutan saat ini, aku takut tinggal olehnya.

Yoochun menyobek pakaiannya, menggunakannya untuk menekan perut Jaejoong agar darah tersebut tidak keluar terus-menerus.

Changmin ikut menyobek pakaiannya, memberikannya kepada Jaejoong. Para body guard bergegas ke bawah untuk mengambil tandu. Keadaan benar-benar kacau.

Kim Ahjumma mendekati putranya setelah memastikan Aikawa tidak akan bergerak lagi. Dia berlutut di sebelah putranya, dia menangis hebat, tidak tega melihat wajah Jaejoong yang meringis kesakitan, menahan semua sakit yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Jaejoong anakku, kuatlah sayang, sebentar lagi kamu akan ke rumah sakit," ujar Kim Ahjumma sambil menangis dan menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong yang dingin.

"Um..ma... to..long...su..ruh...Lee...Ah...ju..ssi...me..me..rik..sa...ru...mah...me...re...ka...se..ka...rang..," ucap Jaejoong terbata-bata disertai arah mata Jaejoong yang menatapku dan teman-temanku

Sooman sunbae yang ada di situ bingung dengan penuturan Jaejoong, begitu juga dengan kami. Kim Ahjumma mengangguk dan menyuruh Sooman sunbae untuk mengatakan pesan Jaejoong kepada appanya. Sooman langsung bergegas ke bawah, menemui appanya.

"Anakku, bertahanlah, Umma mohon," ucapnya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

Kulihat Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum. Akupun tetap menyangga tubuhnya, memeluk erat bahunya. Yoochun, Changmin, dan Junsu mulai menitikan air mata, terlihat kekhawatiran yang sangat terpancar dari mata mereka. Air mataku sudah menetes dari tadi, menetes mengenai pipi Jaejoong.

"Um..ma...a..ku...pu..nya...te...man...," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan melihat ke arah kami. Senyum dari bibir cherry itu begitu manis, seperti senyum malaikat.

"Iya anakku, kamu mempunyai teman-teman yang baik," isak Kim Ahjumma, "makanya kamu harus bertahan, ne?"

"Benar hyung, bertahanlah, kami di sini selalu mendampingmu," ujar Yoochun.

"Hyung, kamu harus kuat, kamu pasti bisa hyung. Nanti kita akan bersama-sama lagi," tambah Junsu sambil mengelap air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Hyung, nanti akan kuberikan banyak makanan untukmu, bertahanlah," ucap Changmin menambahkan.

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum dan menitikan air mata dari kedua mata doenya yang bening itu. Dapat kulihat dia senang mendengar penuturan Kim Ahjumma dan teman-temanku.

Kueratkan pelukanku pada bahunya, "Aku di sini Jaejoong, berjanjilah padaku kamu akan bertahan."

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah, sangat lemah tapi bisa kurasakan kepalanya bergerak mengangguk. Petugas medispun datang dengan cepat. Sebelum dia dipindahkan, dia mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Go...ma...wo...," ucapnya sambil menutup matanya. Kepalanya yang ringan itu menubruk dadaku. Tanganku bergetar hebat. Semua orang di ruangan itu, termasuk aku berteriak histeris"JAEJOONG!"

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih kepada reader yang telah membaca ff ini ^^

Terima kasih kepada reader yang memberikan review untuk ff ini ^^

Terima kasih kepada reader yang selalu menunggu updatean ff ini ^^

Saya sangat senang menerima review kalian semua ^^

Terima kasih kepada twin here dan twin pl ^^

Balasan review:

ichigo song : 'itu' apanya? ._. hahahaha iya, tidak pernah cape.. iyap, di chapter selanjutnya akan dibahas kenapa dia tidak bisa lolos kali ini. Iya, tetap tenang ^^ mereka baru tau di chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya ^^

yunjaelover : jaejoongie siapa ya~ rahasia XD ne, terima kasih atas supportnya ^^

guuueeeesssttt : hehehe thank you ^^

XxStarLitxX : thank you ^^ hahaha iya, putri dari yakuza heheehe thank you ^^

nin nina : haahah tapi semakin kelihatan siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya ^^

SimviR : memang sengaja misterius hehehe.. siapa ya~ hehehe

YunHolic : bisa diselamatkan tapi... lanjutannya ada di chapter ini dan selanjutnya hehehe

Vic : hahaha iya itu sooman XD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Suara derap langkah dan tangisan memenuhi rumah tempat Jaejoong disekap. Mrs. Kim tidak berhenti terisak. Air matanya bukan hanya membasahi wajahnya, leher dan bajunyapun tidak luput dari aliran air matanya.

Mr. Kim menggenggam erat tangan Mrs. Kim, menenangkan Mrs. Kim yang terus meraung, melihat anaknya tidak sadarkan diri dengan napas yang semakin lemah.

Tim medis segera melakukan CPR kepada Jaejoong, mengusahakan napas Jaejoong kembali stabil. Tim medis sibuk memantau napas Jaejoong, menghentikan pendarahan di kepala dan perutnya, serta memantau detak jantung Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak berhenti mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari mata musangnya. Demi apapun, dia tidak sampai hati melihat temannya yang baru dikenalnya itu melindunginya dari hujaman pisau dengan mengorbankan nyawa temannya.

Wajah Jaejoong yang meringis kesakitan akibat luka di sekujur tubuhnya, air matanya yang mengalir akibat menahan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, luka di tubuhnya yang kembali mengucurkan darah karena siraman air laut dari Aikawa, dan senyumnya dari bibir cherry yang selalu berkata dingin itu, sangat membuat hati Yunho teriris.

HoMinYooSu mengikuti helikopter ambulance yang membawa Jaejoong dan juga Mr. Kim. HoMinYooSu bersama dengan Mr. Kim di helikopter yang berbeda. Mr. Kim tidak ada bedanya dengan Mrs. Kim, dia sangat khawatir dengan anaknya, putra semata wayangnya.

Mr. Kim tidak berhenti berdoa untuk Jaejoong dan juga tidak berhenti menatap helikopter yang ada di depannya.

Suara deru dari kipas helikopter membuat ketegangan bertambah, angin yang berhembus seperti ikut mengantar Jaejoong menuju ke rumah sakit.

Changmin, Junsu, dan Yoochun tidak berhenti menggenggam tangan Yunho yang gemetar. Mereka tau betul temannya ini sangat khawatir. Mereka semua terdiam, yang bisa dilakukan mereka saat ini hanyalah berdoa agar Jaejoong selamat.

.

Sekarang Jaejoong sudah dibawa ke UGD. Keadaan mmulai tenang setelah Jaejoong ditangani dokter. Tapi itu tidak membuat Mrs. Kim berhenti menangis, dia terus menahan isakannya, menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mr. Kim tidak berhenti menciumi kepala Mrs. Kim, memberikan ketenangan kepada istrinya itu.

"Istriku, anak kita akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah," ucap Mr. Kim sambil mengelus surai hitam milik istrinya dengan lembut. Sebisa mungkin dia membuat istrinya tenang. Kalau istrinya terus-terusan menangis seperti ini, istrinya pun bisa ikut sakit.

Mrs. Kim terus saja menatap pintu berwarna putih UGD rumah sakit tersebut, berharap dokter keluar dan mengatakan Jaejoong baik-baik saja.

HoMinYooSu hanya diam, terduduk lesu. Lalu Lee Ahjussi dan Sooman datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tuan besar, nyonya besar, bagaimana keadaan tuan muda?" tanya Lee Ahjussi terengah-engah.

"Masih di dalam, ada apa? Kenapa kamu nampak tergesa-gesa seperti itu?" Tanya Mr. Kim.

"Sebelumnya tuan muda menyusuh saya untuk memeriksa rumah kediaman dan beserta mobil para teman tuan muda, saya menemukan apa yang tuan muda maksud," ucap Lee Ahjussi mengatur napasnya.

Merasa mereka diperbincangkan, HoMinYooSu mengangkat kepala mereka, menatap ke arah ketiga orang yang ada di depan pintu tersebut.

"Saya menemukan beberapa bom terpasang pada bagian bawah mobil body guard para teman tuan muda yang memakai sensor cahaya. Mobil body guard biasanya tidak akan diperiksa apakah ada bom atau tidak, saya menemukan di hampir semua mobil body guard teman tuan muda terpasang," jelas Lee Ahjussi. Mata HoMinYooSu langsung terbelalak setelah mendengar penjelasan Lee Ahjussi.

"Lalu, apa bom itu meledak?" tanya Yoochun dengan nada khawatir.

"Bom itu akan meledak apabila cahaya mulai redup, dengan kata lain, antara malam hari atau saat mobil itu masuk ke dalam garasi. Beruntungnya bom itu belum diaktifkan sehingga tidak ada satupun yang meledak. Selain itu saya juga menemukan beberapa penyadap pada rumah kediaman para teman tuan muda. Di dalam sana ternyata ada penyusup dari bawahan Aikawa yang menyamar sebagai body guard dengan cara memakai topeng penyamaran dari wajah-wajah body guard teman tuan muda," jelas Lee Ahjussi.

"Kami menemukan beberapa body guard yang disandera oleh anak buah Aikawa yang menyamar sebagai body guard tersebut. Sepertinya bawahan Aikawa telah mengikuti para teman tuan muda sampai ke rumah dan mengambil data mengenai rumah serta body guard yang akan dijadikan penyamaran," jelas Sooman.

"Banyak alat penyadap yang kami temukan, bahkan alat pelacak pada mobil semua teman tuan muda yang bukan milik keluarga teman tuan muda," tambah Lee Ahjussi.

Saat Lee Ahjussi selesai berbicara, Cho Ahjussi dan Cho Ahjumma datang bersama beberapa maid, mengantarkan baju ganti untuk HoMinYooSu, serta Mr. dan Mrs. Kim.

"Tuan besar, nyonya besar, Lee, saya sudah mengintrogasi dua bawahan Aikawa," ujar Cho Ahjussi. Cho Ahjumma menenangkan Mrs. Kim yang masih sedikit terisak.

"Hasilnya?" tanya Lee Ahjussi.

"Ternyata Aikawa mengancam tuan muda kalau tuan muda melawan atau lari, maka Aikawa akan meledakan semua bom serta mengacaukan ekonomi perusahaan beserta relasi," jelas Cho Ahjussi.

"Jadi itu sebabnya Jaejoong tidak melawan?" tanya Mrs. Kim dengan suara yang parau. Jaejoong dibekali bela diri karate, taekwondo, dan kempo oleh Mrs. Kim, mengingat yang akan meneruskan klan yakuza adalah Jaejoong.

"Betul nyonya besar, tuan muda hampir saja lolos dari sanderaan Aikawa, tetapi terhalang oleh ancaman dari Aikawa. Menurut bawahan Aikawa, sudah 20 orang anak buah Aikawa dibuat babak belur oleh tuan muda," ujar Cho Ahjussi.

"Akan kuberi pelajaran Aikawa itu," geram Mrs. Kim.

HoMinYooSu lalu menghubungi rumah mereka, menanyakan apakah semuanya baik-baik saja dan apa yang terjadi, terlebih lagi, kenapa kepala pelayan dan kepala _body guard_ mereka tidak memberitau apa yang terjadi kepada mereka.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memberi tauku Kwon Ahjussi?" tanya Changmin dengan nada agak sedikit tinggi kepada _butler_nya. Dia agak kesal karena tidak ada yang memberi tau keadaan yang terjadi di rumahnya, padahal keadaan tersebut sedang kritis.

"Maaf tuan, Lee-ssi menyuruh saya untuk tidak memberitau tuan karena tuan sedang memikirkan teman tuan yang terluka," jawab Kwon Ahjussi.

Changmin mulai tenang, ternyata Lee Ahjussi juga perhatian kepadanya dan teman-temannya.

Begitu juga dengan yang lain, mereka mendapatkan jawaban yang sama.

Setelah mereka semua menelpon rumah mereka, Lee Ahjussi menghampiri mereka.

"Tuan muda, saya meminta maaf apabila saya menyuruh semua kepala pelayan dan kepala body guard untuk tidak menghubungi tuan muda sekalian," ujae Lee Ahjussi sambil menunduk, membungkukan kepalanya.

"Kami mengerti Lee Ahjussi, terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan kami, " ucap Yunho dengan ikut menunduk.

"Kamilah yang harus mengucapkan terima kasih, karena berkat Lee Ahjussi, masalah bom, penyadap dan pelacak itu selesai," tambah Yoochun dengan membungkuk.

Yunho, Junsu, dan Changmin juga ikut membungkuk, mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Lee Ahjussi.

'Mereka anak yang baik dan sopan, tuan muda pasti beruntung mempunyai teman seperti mereka,' batin Lee Ahjussi.

"Tidak perlu tuan, saya rasa tuan muda Jaejoonglah yang pantas menerimanya, karena kalau bukan perintah tuan muda Jaejoong, mungkin keadaan malah memburuk," ujar Lee Ahjussi sambil menunduk.

Mereka lantas melihat pintu putih tempat Jaejoong diperiksa dokter. Sudah 3 jam setelah Jaejoong masuk ke dalam ruang UGD.

Suster silih berganti masuk dan keluar untuk mengambil kantung darah dan juga peralatan medis lainnya. Cho Ahjumma mendampingi Mrs. Kim yang tertidur lelap dengan kepala menyender kepada pundak Cho Ahjumma, sedangkan Mr. Kim dan Cho Ahjussi mengurus bawahan Aikawa, mengumpulkan banyak informasi.

Setelah menunggu 1 jam, pintu ruang UGD terbuka, membuat HoMinYooSu tersentak. Cho Ahjummapun ikut tersentak, tapi Cho Ahjumma ingat kalau kepala Mrs. Kim masih di bahunya, jadi dia tidak ikut berdiri.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan keluarga Kim Jaejoong," ucap dokter.

Mrs. Kim tersentak saat nama putranyaa disebut, langsung berdiri, menghadap dokter tersebut.

"Saya dok, saya ummanya," ujar Mrs. Kim. HoMinYooSu juga ingin tau apa yang akan dibicarakan dokter, jadi mereka juga menghadap dokter.

"Wah, sepertinya banyak yang ingin mendengarkan pembicaraan saya dengan Mrs. Kim. Baiklah, akan saya bicarakan di sini," ujar sang dokter, "Kim Jaejoong tidak apa-apa, walau sempat kekurangan darah, masalah tersebut bisa diatasi. Ada pendarahan di kepalanya hanya saja tidak mengakibatkan pendarahan dalam. Luka tusuk pada perutnya mengakibatkan lambungnya luka, tapi sudah kami operasi sehingga akan dipastikan sembuh, hanya saja mungkin saat dia sadar dan beberapa hari setelahnya, akan terasa sakit saat bergerak. Jangan biarkan dia bergerak terlalu banyak dan dia harus tetap makan walaiupun lambungnya sakit," sambung dokter.

"Selama beberapa hari setelah sadar, kondisi daya tahannya mungkin menurun. Saat masa-masa itu, suster akan memberikan vitamin dan suplemen makanan kepada Kim Jaejoong. Terus terang, saya juga tidak mengetahui kapan Kim Jaejoong akan sadar, tapi kemungkinan 3 atau 4 hari ke depan dia baru sadar. Terus ajak dia berbicara, itu akan membantu," jelas sang dokter dengan senyuman di bibirnya, berusaha menenangkan semua orang yang ada di depannya.

Semua yang ada di situ bernapas lega, setidaknya nyawa Jaejoong bisa diselamatkan.

"Dokter, anak saya tidak suka rumah sakit, boleh saya merawatnya di rumah? Tentu dengan peralatan medis dari rumah sakit ini, beserta suster yang merawatnya" Tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Untuk saat ini tidak boleh nyonya, karena kami khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu, mengingat kondisi pasien belum stabil. Apabila pasien sudah sadar dan keadaannya cukup stabil, pasien boleh dirawat di rumah," ujar dokter.

"Terima kasih dokter," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil membungukkan badannya, diikuti Cho Ahjumma dan HoMinYooSu.

"Sama-sama, tidak perlu sungkan, ini sudah menjadi kewajiban saya," ujar dokter sambil tersenyum.

"Saya permisi dulu, saya sarankan kalian juga beristirahat. Kim Jaejoong akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap biasa sebentar lagi," ucap sang dokter.

"Baik dokter, terima kasih," ucap mereka kembali.

Tak lama setelah dokter meninggalkan ruangan UGD, nampak juga beberapa dokter yang ikut menanggani Jaejoong selama Jaejoong di dalam ruang UGD, tak lupa HoMinYooSu, Cho Ahjumma, dan Mrs. Kim mengucapkan terima kasih.

Setelahnya, keluarlah Jaejoong yang masih berbaring dengan alat bantu napas oksigen dan pendeteksi denyut jantung.

Mrs. Kim agak terkejut melihat kondisi putranya yang rapuh. Suster yang melihat reaksi Mrs. Kim, mengucapkan sesuatu agar Mrs. Kim tenang " Dia hanya membutuhkan tabung oksigen sampai dia sadar nyonya, karena oksigen yang ada di udara mengandung banyak virus dan bakteri, dengan kondisi pasien yang lemah, kami khawatir virus dan bakteri akan masuk ke dalam tubuh pasien dan membuat pasien sakit, jadi kami memakaikan alat bantu pernapasan," ujar salah satu suster.

Mrs. Kim membalasnya dengan ucapan terima kasih dan dengan senyuman dari bibir cherrynya, bibir yang sama dengan Jaejoong. HoMinYooSu menghela napas, merasa lega karena penjelasan suster. Mereka memang tidak salah memilih rumah sakit.

Setelah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap, Mrs. Kim dan Cho Ahjumma terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mrs. Kim dan Cho Ahjumma memakai baju steril, walaupun ini bukan di ruang ICU.

Mrs. Kim membelai kepala Jaejoong yang diperban, meneliti satu-per satu luka di tubuh anaknya. Perban memenuhi badan anaknya, masih banyak luka yang ada di balik piyama yang dipakai Jaejoong.

Mrs. Kim dan Cho Ahjumma memandang Jaejoong dengan sayang, tidak sampai hati melihat Jaejoong terbaring di rumah sakit, terlihat begitu rapuh.

Mereka terdiam, membiarkan alat-alat medis berbicara monoton. Mata mereka tidak berhenti menatap Jaejoong. Sesekali Cho Ahjumma mengusap matanya, menghilangkan air mata yang terus mengalir ketika melihat tuan muda yang telah diasuhnya dari kecil ini terbaring.

Mrs. Kim mengusap punggung Cho Ahjumma yang sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri itu dengan lembut, memberikan ketenangan ke Cho Ahjumma.

Sebelum mereka bergantian dengan HoMinYooSu, Mrs. Kim berbisik di telinga kiri Jaejoong, "Anakku, cepatlah sadar, teman-temanmu menunggumu, Umma menunggumu, Appa menunggumu, semuanya menunggumu."

"Benar tuan, semua _maid _dan _body guard _menunggu tuan di rumah, tuan cepatlah pulang, cepatlah bertemu dengan mereka," ujar Cho Ahjumma, berbisik di telinga kanan Jaejoong. Walau mereka tau kalau Jaejoong tidak akan menyahut, mereka tetap mengucapkannya, agar Jaejoong cepat sadar.

Lalu kedua yeoja paruh baya itu keluar, bergantian dengan HoMinYooSu.

Mereka berdiri, terpaku pada Jaejoong. Tidak disadari, air mata Junsu menetes. Yoochun langsung mengusap punggung Junsu dengan lembut, memberikan ketenangan. Yunho langsung mendekati Jaejoong, dengan pelan dia elus tangan Jaejoong yang tidak diinfus. Membisikan sesuatu kepadanya, "Cepatlah sadar Jaejoong, kami mengunggumu."

Changmin juga membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jaejoong, "Hyung, senyummu sangat indah, aku ingin melihat itu lagi."

Junsu juga membisikkan sesuatu sambil terisak, "Hyung, nanti ceritakan lagi tentangmu kepada kami ya."

Yoochun menambahkan, "Kami tidak sabar untuk mendengarmu bercerita hyung."

Setelah HoMinYooSu keluar, tampak Cho Ahjumma menunggu mereka di depan, sementara Mrs. Kim pergi menemui bidang administrasi. Cho Ahjumma tersenyum, lalu menyuruh mereka untuk duduk.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat tuan muda bersama dengan teman-temannya. Kalau boleh tau siapa nama kalian?" tanya Cho Ahjumma dengan nada yang lembut.

"Aku Yunho. Ini Changmin, Yoochun, dan itu Junsu,"ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Halo tuan Yunho, tuan Changmin, tuan Yoochun, tuan Junsu, senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Aku Cho Shin Hye, pengasuh tuan muda dari kecil," ucap Cho Ahjumma sambil setengah membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne Ahjumma, jangan formal begitu," ucap Yoochun.

"Aku senang tuan muda mendapatkan teman. Apa kalian teman sekelas dengan tuan muda?" tanya Cho Ahjumma.

"Aku, Jaejoong, dan Changmin sekelas, tapi tidak sekelas dengan Junsu dan Yoochun," ujar Yunho.

Cho Ahjumma mengangguk. 'Tampaknya mereka sangat baik,' batin Cho Ahjumma.

"Ahjumma, apa kami boleh tau mengenai Jaejoong hyung?" Tanya Changmin.

"Kalian benar ingin tau? Kalian tidak akan menjauhinya?" tanya Cho Ahjumma.

"Iya Ahjumma, kami ingin tau, kami tidak akan menjauhi Jaejoong hyung," jawab Junsu.

"Baiklah, kita mulai. Apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

"Masa lalunya," jawab mereka serempak.

"Baik, saya akan menceritakan masa lalu tuan muda, tapi secara garis besarnya," ujar Cho Ahjumma sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan yang lebih rileks. HoMinYooSu mulai berkonsentrasi dengan cerita Cho Ahjumma.

_**Flash back **_

"Dulu tuan muda sangat periang. Tuan muda juga sangat polos dan mau berteman dengan siapa saja. Sampai suatu hari, saat tuan muda duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP, tuan muda diculik dan 2 orang temannya, yang merupakan sahabatnya juga ikut diculik. Mereka disekap di tempat gelap, bahkan wajah mereka dipukul.

Walaupun tuan muda bisa bela diri, dia tidak mungkin kuat melawan 30 penyandera yang menyandera mereka. Akhirnya polisi datang dan menyelamatkan mereka. Kedua sahabat tuan muda tidak terima mereka disandera karena tuan muda, mereka menjauhi tuan muda dan menyuruh teman-teman tuan muda yang lain untuk tidak berteman dengan tuan muda, karena diri mereka akan celaka karena tuan muda.

Sejak saat itu tuan muda mengawali masa 1 tahun sisa di SMPnya dengan sendirian. Bukan hanya dijauhi temannya, tuan juga sempat dikucilkan temannya. Setelah menyelesaikan studi di SMPnya, tuan muda memilih melanjutkan SMA nya dengan cara home schooling selama 2 tahun di rumah dan setelah itu tuan muda ke Jepang untuk mengurusi perusahaan keluarga Kim yang baru berkembang di sana.

Saat _home schooling_, tuan muda dekatdengan semua pelayan dan _body guard_. Hanya kami yang selalu ada di samping tuan muda selain keluarga Kim, sehingga tuan muda tidak pernah dingin terhadap kami. Tuan muda masih tuan muda yang polos, lugu, periang, baik, saat berhadapan dengan kami.

Hingga akhirnya kami mengetahui kalau tuan muda sangat dingin terhadap orang luar yang mau menjadi temannya. Saya menanyakan perihal itu kepadanya, "Tuan, mengapa tuan bersikap dingin terhadap orang yang ingin berteman dengan tuan?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan teman. Selama kalian ada di sampingku, itu cukup," jawab tuan muda.

"Tapi tuan, teman itu penting. Kalau tuan banyak teman, tuan juga bisa mendapatkan banyak ilmu dari mereka,"

"Aku tau. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka disandera dan disakiti oleh orang jahat karena aku," jawab tuan muda dengan lirih.

Sejak saat itu kami menyadari tuan muda secara tidak langsung melindungi temannya. Tuan muda membiarkan dirinya sendirian, menunjukan sikap dinginnya ke orang lain agar dianggap tidak ramah.

Tuan muda sangat sadar betul mengenai posisinya di keluarganya. Dia satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarganya, sehingga tuan muda harus memikul kewajibannya sebagai penerus klan yakuza dari nyonya besar dan sebagai penerus perusahaan tuan besar, mengingat semua kakaknya adalah perempuan dan sudah mempunyai keluarga. Semua nona muda bukan tidak ingin meneruskan perusahaan tuan besar, mereka memilih untuk membantu perusahaan suami mereka dan melindungi aset keluarga mereka agar tidak diambil oleh orang lain. Karena itulah tuan muda sering diculik dan memilih untuk tidak melibatkan orang lain dalam penculikan."

_**Flash back end**_

"Saya dengar cerita dari Lee-ssi kalau tuan muda sering bersama kalian tapi tuan muda malah bersikap dingin kepada kalian. Saya mewakili tuan muda, mohon maaf atas sikap tuan muda," ujar Cho Ahjumma dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Tidak Cho Ahjumma, sekarang kami tau kalau Jaejoong memang sebenarnya sangat baik, hatinya begitu tulus, walaupun dia harus merelakan dirinya untuk tidak memiliki teman," ujar Yunho disertai dengan anggukan dari Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin.

"Terima kasih tuan muda Yunho, tuan muda Yoochun, tuan muda Junsu, tuan muda Changmin," ujar Cho Ahjumma dengan setengah membungkuk lagi.

"Cho Ahjumma, jangan berlebihan," kata Yoochun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Cho Ahjumma tertawa pelan melihat keempat tuan muda yang sedang salah tingkah itu.

"Kalau saya boleh meminta sesuatu, tolong jaga tuan muda," ujar Cho Ahjumma sambil menatap mereka dengan lembut.

"Baik Ahjumma, itu pasti," jawab mereka serempak sambil menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap.

Cho Ahjumma mengembangkan senyumnya diantara kulitnya yang semakin mengeriput. Terlihat jelas lipatan di bawah matanya dan kerutan dari sunginggan senyumnya.

.

.

Sudah 1 hari setelah Jaejoong di rumah sakit dan dia belum sadar. Beberapa maid dan body guard selalu berjaga di depan kamar Jaejoong, menjaga mereka selama 24 jam penuh secara bergantian.

Hari ini HoMinYooSu membolos kuliah, mereka memilih di rumah sakit, menunggu Jaejoong sadar. Mereka bergantian mengajak Jaejoong berbicara walaupun Jaejoong tidak menjawab apapun. Mereka berusaha membuat temannya itu sadar.

Malam harinya, setelah mereka selesai makan malam, mereka kembali ke kamar Jaejoong, sekarang giliran Yunho yang menunggui Jaejoong di kamarnya.

Dia memasuki kamar yang berpintu coklat otomatis itu. Dia mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah ranjang Jaejoong. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya yang agak berair. Dia mengelus rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut, turun ke dahi Jaejoong yang masih dibalut dengan perban, mengusapnya dengan pelan.

"Apa ini sakit Jae? Andai aku bisa menggantikanmu sekarang. Aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti ini. Terima kasih atas pengorbananmu, kamu menyelematkan nyawaku," ucap Yunho sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang tidak diinfus, mengusapkan tangan lembut itu ke wajahnya. "Kamu tau? Kamu sangat cantik kalau tersenyum. Ya, aku tau kalau kamu juga namja, tapi mengapa kamu begitu cantik? Bibirmu merah merona seperti buah cherry, kulit putihmu yang pucat ini sangat lembut, dan mata doemu yang indah. Mungkin kalau kamu sekarang sudah bangun, kamu pasti memukul kepalaku hehehe," kata Yunho sambil terkekeh.

Kemudian Yunho terdiam. Dia menatap Jaejoong dalam-dalam.

"Dan bagaimana kalau aku suka padamu Jae?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengusap tangan Jaejoong lembut.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membuatmu suka padaku? Aku menyukaimu apa adanya Jae. Dirimu yang polos, dirimu yang dingin, apapun itu, aku tetap suka padamu. Aku ingin selalu di sampingmu, menggenggam tanganmu, mencium keningmu saat kamu tidur, dan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang selalu mengucapkan selamat pagi saat kamu bangun dipelukanku," ujar Yunho masih mengusap tangan Jaejoong.

"Aish apa yang kukatakan," kata Yunho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Yang penting kamu sembuh dulu Jae."

Sementara itu di luar ruang rawat, Changmin sudah tertidur pulas dengan berbaring pada sofa rumah sakit tersebut. Junsu sedang mendengarkan musik dari iPodnya, sedangkan Yoochun baru saja dari cafe, membeli kopi dan susu coklat hangat untuk Junsu.

"Ini susunya," ucap Yoochun sambil menyodorkan segelas susu coklat hangat kepada Junsu yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya pada tembok.

"Ah, gamsha Yoochun," ucapnya sambil menerima susu kesukaannya itu.

"Mungkin itu bisa membantumu untuk tidur. Yunho hyung mana? Dia masih di dalam?" tanya Yoochun.

"Iya, dia belum keluar dari tadi,"kata Junsu setelah menghirup kali pertama susu coklatnya," sebaiknya kamu juga tidur Yoochun." Dia kembali menyesap susunya lagi dengan beberapa teguk.

"Jaejoong hyung kapan sadar ya? Menurutmu apa yang bisa membuat Jaejoong hyung sadar, Junsu?" tanya Yoochun sambil menatap wajah Junsu.

"Hmmm aku juga tidak tau, yang pasti kita harus berusaha agar Jaejoong hyung cepat sadar," kata Junsu sambil menaruh gelas kosong bekas susu coklatnya, dia kembali menyender pada tembok.

"Hem, benar juga. Apapun caranya, kita harus membuat Jaejoong hyung sadar.. ah, kalau boleh, aku mau memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Suie', boleh?" tanya Yoochun sambil menatap mata Junsu yang hampir terpejam.

"Boleh Chunnie," ujar Junsu sambil tersenyum tanpa menatap Yoochun.

Ada perasaan senang di hati Yoochun saat Junsu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Chunnie'. Yoochun terus saja mengamati Junsu yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Suie? Kamu sudah tidur?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengibas tangannya di depan muka Junsu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kuanggap kamu sudah tidur," kata Yoochun sambil menarik Junsu dengan pelan ke arah pundaknya, membiarkan Junsu tertopang oleh pundak Yoochun.

"Wajahmu saat tidur itu seperti malaikat ya," ujar Yoochun dengan sedikit terkekeh, "wajahmu seperti malaikat, ntah mengapa wajahmu selalu membuatku selalu bersama di kampus dan aku senang itu karena aku bisa memandangi wajahmu terus."

"Suie, andai kamu mau menjadi malaikatku, hanya untukku, aku akan sangat senang. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak wanita mendekatiku, aku hanya akan tetap memilihmu," ujar Yoochun sambil menggenggam tangan Junsu.

Perlahan Yoochun mengusap rambut Junsu dengan lembut, turun ke wajah Junsu, menelusuri lekuk wajah Junsu dengan pipi yang berisi, hidung yang mancung, dan terakhir pada bibir Junsu, dia mengusap bibir Junsu dengan ibu jarinya, mengusapnya lembut.

"Ah, kalau kamu tidur begini, pasti lehermu sakit ya,"ujar Yoochun sambil membetulkan letak tidur Junsu. Posisi kepala Junsu sekarang pada paha Yoochun dengan kaki yang menghadap arah sebaliknya, mengarah ke arah kaki Changmin.

"Suie, saranghae. _Do you love me too_?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengelus pipi Junsu dengan sayang. Tak lama dia mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Junsu. Menciumnya dengan lembut, menelusuri setiap inci bibir Junsu, tanpa sedikitpun terlewat dari sapuan bibir Yoochun. Yoochun menjilatnya, melumatnya pelan, dan terakhir dia menekan bibir Junsu dengan lembut.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menyudahi ciuman ini, bibirmu begitu manis, Suie," ujar Yoochun sambil melepas bibirnya dari bibir Junsu.

"Dasar _pervert_," gumam Junsu.

"Hah!? Suie, kamu bangun!?" kaget Yoochun sambil setengah berteriak.

"Chunnie berisik ih," ujar Junsu sambil memegang kedua telinganya.

"Ah maaf maaf, aku kaget. Astaga, kamu bangun dari sejak kapan?" tanya Yoochun sambil membuang muka karena mukanya perlahan menjadi merah merona.

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidur, namja _pervert_? Aku tidak mengiyakan kalau aku tidur kan?"

"Suie, mana ada orang yang sedang tidur kalau ditanya 'kamu tidur ya?' lalu menjawab sambil tidur dengan terlelap 'iya'. Ada ada saja kamu," kata Yoochun sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Oh iya ya, kamu benar juga. Tapi, pernyataanmu barusan, apa itu benar?" tanya Junsu lagi sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan ketika Junsu berpose seperti itu.

Andai bukan di rumah sakit, Yoochun pasti akan menerkam Junsu.

"Iya, aku serius," jawab Yoochun sambil menatap mata Junsu dengan lembut, menandakan kalau dia serius.

"Tidak romantis sekali menyatakan cinta padaku di rumah sakit," ucap Junsu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Yoochun tidak tahan, dia langsung menarik dagu Junsu dan mendaratkan bibir merahnya pada bibir plum Junsu. Kembali, dia melumatnya, menghisapnya, menjilatinya seperti permen. Junsu tidak menolak, dia bahkan membalas semua perlakuan Yoochun padanya dengan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Yoochun lakukan.

Setelah 3 menit berlalu, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka, menetralkan napas mereka.

"Chunnie, nado saranghae,"ujar Junsu sambil mengecup bibir Yoochun sekilas, kemudian membuang muka ke arah belakang, ke arah Changmin. Muka Junsu memerah.

Saat Junsu membuang muka itulah, dia melihat Changmin sedang dalam posisi duduk dan mengamati mereka.

"Aku mendapatkan tontonan gratis hari ini," ujar Changmin sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan tersenyum iblis.

"Changmin, kapan kamu bangun?" tanya Yoochun dengan sedikit gugup.

"Sejak hyung mengecup bibir Junsu hyung pertama kali. Karena kalian sungguh berisik, aku jadi terbangun," jawab Changmin sambil menguap.

"Maaf, kami tidak sengaja," ujar YooSu berbarengan. Muka mereka mulai memerah karena Changmin menonton mereka sendari tadi secara _live_.

"Wah wah, kalian sungguh serasi. Santai saja hyung, tapi aku menuntut sesuatu karena sudah membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku dan membuatku harus melihat adegan orang berpacaran secara _live_," ujar Changmin lagi dengan senyum iblisnya lagi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Junsu.

"Belikan aku makanan di restoran sekarang, ayo cepat," ujar Changmin sambil berdiri, bersiap ke restoran yang terletak di lantai dasar rumah sakit.

"Tapi kan kita belum lama makan, Changmin," ujar Yoochun juga sambil berdiri, seperti mengiyakan ajakan Changmin.

"Kalau aku terbangun seperti ini, aku langsung lapar hyung. Ayolah cepat," ujar Changmin mulai melangkahkan kaki ke arah lift.

"Baiklah" jawab YooSu serempak. "Aku akan sms Yunho hyung kalau kita ke restoran," ujar Junsu sambil menjentikan jarinya di layar ponselnya.

.

Yunho POV

Drrtt. Hpku bergetar di dalam kantong celanaku. Kulihat pesan dari Junsu kalau dia, Yoochun, dan Changmin pergi ke restoran karena Changmin terbangun dan lapar.

"Dasar Changmin, selalu saja makan," gumamku pelan.

Kulihat Jaejoong yang masih tertidur di ranjang dengan napas yang teratur dan juga dengan denyut jantung yang teratur.

"Hei, cepatlah bangun, aku sendirian..," ucapku lirih sambil mengelus pelan tangan Jaejoong.

Tak lama aku bangkit berdiri dari tidak berhenti menangkap sosok rapuh yang berbaring di kamar rawat inap yang serba putih ini.

Kudekatkan wajahku ke kening Jaejoong, kucium keningnya pelan.

Aku tidak tau apa yang kulakukan, tapi aku melakukannya dengan tulus, menyatakan kalau aku benar-benar membutuhkannya sekarang, di sampingku.

Kukecup lagi keningnya sambil mengelus tangannya, seperti menariknya kembali dari dunia mimpinya dan ingin membuatnya tersadar atas kehadiranku.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Boo'? Terdengar manis bukan?"tanyaku sambil mengecup keningnya lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong, hanya suara pendeteksi detak jantung yang menjawabku dengan suara yang monoton.

"Kuanggap iya," ucapku sambil mengecup keningnya lagi.

"Boo, sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu," bisikku di telinga Jaejoong, "saranghae."

Kemudian aku dudukan tubuhku di kursi samping Jaejoong, menatap wajahnya dengan lembut, kugenggam erat tangannya dengan kedua tanganku, aku ingin terbawa ke dunia mimpi bersamanya, ke tempat dia berada.

"Selamat tidur Boo."

.

.

Yunho POV end

.

.

TBC

.

Terima kasih kepada para reader yang selalu setia membaca dan menantikan updatean ff ini^^

saya sangat senang ketika menerima review "Lanjutkan" "Bikin Penasaran" hehehe ^^

Saya harap ff ini semakin baik ke depannya dan semakin menarik ^^

Saya mohon maaf kalau updateannya lama karena ada beberapa hal mengenai kegiatan saya sehari-hari, tapi saya akan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk mengupdate ff ini ^^

Terima kasih kepada semua pihak yang membantu pembuatan ff ini baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung ^^

Saya tunggu review dari kalian semua ^^ Semoga chapter ini berkesan ^^

.

Balasan review: 

meybi : diobati, kan dia terluka hehehe ^^

andre frenesie : gamshamida ^^ wah, soal Jaejoong dan Yunho akan jatuh cinta dan bagaimana kisah percintaan mereka itu masih rahasia, yang baru terungkap hanya YooSu, tapi peran YooSu di sini lebih sedikit mengingat peran sentralnya adalah YunJae ^^

YunHolic : sudah dibawa ke rs secepatnya heheehe ^^

Guest : baik tidak ya~ hehehe silahkan baca ceritanya dan chapter selanjutnya hehehe ^^ wah sudah bikin nangis? Hehehe. Iya ini lanjut kok hehehe maaf menunggu lama ^^ *bow*

nataliakim8624 : bagaimana nasib Jae selanjutnya? Rahasia hehehe ^^

SimviR tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya, thanks atas supportnya ^^

nin nina selamat tidak ya..heehehee thanks atas supportnya ^^

yunjaelover : kita lihat nanti hehehe XD

Vic : kok berasa avatar? Wkwkw XD masih tidak ya~ hehehe tunggu chapter selanjutnya XD

Prkmickys : emang belom kerasa, karena masih tahap awal. Mulai dari chapter ini, bakal banyak adegan romancenya kok hehehe ^^

Choi Min Gi : mati tidak ya...~ hehehe tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya hehehe ^^ thanks atas supportnya ^^

ikmjj : maaf kalau updatenya lama, karena harus benar-benar cari feel yang tepat ^^ hmmm sebenarnya Jaejoong seperti ituloh hehehe, nanti akan makin terlihat ^^

ichigo song : wah dia lupa hehehe bagusl kalau feelnya terasa sampai ke reader ^^ ahahaha tunggu chapter-chapter berikutnya, akan lebih sweet hahaha ^^

Himawari Ezuki : iya ini ff pertama hehehe ^^ terima kasih atas koreksinya ^^ saya akan berusaha membuat ff ini menjadi lebih bagus lagi ^^

Michelle Jung : iya ini lanjut hehehe ^^ makasih supportnya ^^

KimYcha Kyuu : hehee iya karena tokoh sentralnya masih Jaejoong, belum sampai ke tahap YunJae, tapi mulai dari chapter ini, akan banyak adegan romantis untuk Yunjae ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

2 hari berlalu, Jaejoong masih terbaring di rumah sakit dan belum sadarkan diri juga.

HoMinYooSu masih menunggui Jaejoong di rumah sakit, mereka sudah membolos selama dua hari.

Yoochun dan Junsu sekarang berada di ruangan Jaejoong, mengajak Jaejoong berbicara agar Jaejoong tersadar.

Junsu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, sementara Yoochun mengelus punggung Junsu.

"Hyung tau? Aku dan Yoochun sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih hehehe," ujar Junsu sambil terkekeh pelan. Tak lama, Junsu terdiam. Suara monoton dari mesin menambah keheningan ruangan itu.

Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan sendu. Dia ingin hyungnya cepat sadar dan berbagi kebahagiaan dengan hyungnya.

Melihat Junsu bersedih, Yoochun menggenggam tangan Junsu, memberikan ketenangan kepadanya.

"Hyung, kembalilah. Kami merindukanmu, terlebih lagi Yunho hyung, dia sangat merindukanmu," ujar Yoochun sambil mengelus punggung Junsu pelan. Junsu hanya mengangguk, tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan Yoochun.

"Hyung, setelah hyung sadar, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke toko kue? Aku ingin sekali makan kue," ujar Junsu.

"Iya hyung, kita aka jalan-jalan ke banyak tempat. Kudengar akan ada festival kembang api di Seoul, kita bisa pergi ke sana berlima, bagaimana?" tanya Yoochun.

"Kalau hyung tidak menjawab, maka jawabannya iya hehehe," ucap Junsu sambil menahan air matanya.

Yoochun mengelus rambut Junsu dengan sayang. "Suie, jangan menangis terus, nanti kamu sakit."

"Ne Chunnie, aku akan berusaha," ujar Junsu sambil mengelap sedikit air matanya.

Yoochun tersenyum lembut ke arah Junsu. Tak berselang lama, Changmin masuk dengan membawa 5 pie buah dan Yunho membawa 5 jus.

"Mari makan," ucap Changmin dengan wajah berseri , "hyung, ayo sini."

Changmin menaruh pie di meja ruangan tersebut sedangkan Yunho menaruh jus di kulkas. Setelah menaruh jus, Yunho mendekati Jaejoong.

"Jae, ada pie dan jus untukmu. Cepatlah sadar, agar kamu bisa makan dan minum bersama kami lagi," ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut.

YooSuMin melihat Yunho dengan perasaan iba. Pasalnya, Yunho hampir 2 hari ini tidak makan dan tidur dengan teratur karena memikirkan Jaejoong.

"Hyung, ayo makan dulu, agar kita ada tenaga untuk menghibur Jaejoong hyung saat dia bangun," ucap Changmin sambil membuka pienya.

Pie ini bukan pie kecil yang hanya berukuran cup kue, tapi kue pie yang cukup besar, kira-kira sebesar kue tart ukuran medium.

"Selamat makan," ujar mereka sambil menyendok pie buah mereka masing-masing.

Mereka asik berbincang dan makan, membuat suasana ruangan itu semakin meriah, namun setelah mereka makan, keadaan menjadi lebih hening. Mereka melamun, pikiran mereka melayang ke alam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sekarang ini hanya suara jam dan pendeteksi detak jantung yang mendominasi. Waktu menunjukan pkul 11 malam.

"Hoam, aku mengantuk hyung," ucap Changmin sambil menguap.

"Tidurlah, biar kami yang berjaga," ucap Yunho disertai anggukan dari YooSu.

"Baiklah hyung," lalu Changmin mengambil posisi yang tidur yang nyaman di sofa ruangan tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar dengkuran halus dan dada Changmin yang naik turun teratur.

"Kim Ahjussi dan Kim Ahjumma kemana hyung?" tanya Junsu ke Yunho.

"Mereka sibuk mengurusi bawahan Aikawa dan Aikawa, mengumpulkan data dan memberikan kesaksikan di kantor polisi. Sebenarnya mereka tidak enak kepada kita karena mereka merasa mereporkan kita," jawab Yunho.

"Cho Ahjumma, Cho Ahjussi mengurusi rumah dan juga menemani Kim Ahjumma karena belakangan ini kondisi fisik Kim Ahjumma melemah. Lee Ahjussi dan Sooman sunbae ikut mengintrogasi bawahanAikawa dan sibuk ke Jepang untuk memeriksa anak buah Aikawa di Jepang dan menghubungi polisi," lanjut Yunho.

"Mereka sibuk sekali. Aku harap mereka menjaga kesehatan mereka," ucap Yoochun.

"Kalian juga, tidurlah, biar aku yang menunggu Jaejoong malam ini," ucap Yunho sambil berjalan ke samping ranjang Jaejoong.

"Tapi hyung belakangan ini juga tidak cukup tidur, lebih baik hyung yang tidur, biar aku yang menjaga Jaejoong hyung," ucap Yoochun.

"Jangan Chunnie, nanti kamu sakit, biar aku saja yang menggantikan Yunho hyung," kata Junsu.

"Tidak Suie, kamu banyak menangis dalam 2 hari ini, kamulah yang istirahat. Sekarang tidurlah," ucap Yoochun sambil mengelus pipi Junsu lembut.

"Tapi Chun—" kata Junsu tapi dipotong oleh Yunho.

"Lebih baik kalian berdua tidur, itu lebih adil. Bagaimana? Jangan protes," kata Yunho menatap mereka.

"Aish kalian bikin iri saja," kata Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong.

"Hyung, coba cium Jaejoong hyung agar dia cepat sadar, seperti yang di dongeng putri tidur," kata Junsu.

"Suie, mana ada yang seperti itu di dunia ini," kata Yoochun sambil mencubit pipi Junsu dengan gemas.

Yunho menaikan alisnya.

"Appo Chunnie,"kata Junsu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengusap pipinya yang bekas dicubit Yoochun.

"Appo? Sini aku sembuhkan," kata Yoochun sambil menarik dagu Junsu kemudian mencium pipi Junsu. "Masih sakit?"

"Tidak Chunnie, ish Chunnie alibi mau cium Suie kan? Pervert Chunnie," kata Junsu sambil mencubit lengan Yoochun dengan pelan sambil menunjukan wajah yang tersipu malu.

"Lihat-lihat pipimu malah makin memerah, aku cium lagi ya," kata Yoochun sambil mendekati wajah Junsu lagi yang sudah memerah.

"Ehem," Yunho berdehem karena YooSu terus saja mengumbar kemesraan mereka di depannya.

YooSu terdiam, tak lama mereka duduk berdekatan. Yoochun menaruh kepala Junsu di pundaknya, sementara Yoochun menyenderkan kepanya ke bantalan sofa.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dalam. Dia mengelus tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Jae, cepatlah bangun. Aku sendirian. Yoochun sudah berpasangan dengan Junsu, Changmin selalu saja makan. Ayolah bangun, temani aku ya?"

Yunho mengelus pelan pipi Jaejoong yang tidak tertutup alat bantu pernapasan.

"Jae, bogoshipo. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kamu tidak kasian padaku? Kamu tega sekali."

"Jae, kamu mau ke mana nanti kalau kamu sudah sembuh? Pasti aku akan ikut bersamamu. Dan saat itu juga... aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

"Kamu jangan protes ya kalau aku bisa berhasil menaklukan hatimu nanti. Aku pasti bisa hehehe."

Yunho mengecup kedua mata Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Mata ini, aku merindukannya. Bukalah matamu, Jae. Matamu sangat indah."

Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong.

"Maaf ya aku selalu mengecupimu selama kamu tidak sadar. Makanya kamu cepat sadar kalau tidak mau kukecupi hehehe."

Lama Yunho memandangi wajah Jaejoong sambil tidak terasa waktu terus berjalan dan menunjukan pukul 2 malam.

Yunho tertidur dengan kepalanya tertumpu pada tangannya. Dia terlihat cukup lelah.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, jemari Jaejoong bergerak perlahan.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Yunho bangun dari tidurnya. Terasa hangat, sesuatu memyelimuti badannya. Seingatnya, semalam dia tidak menggunakan selimut.

"Hyung, terima kasih atas selimutnya," kata Changmin.

Yunho hanya melongo.

"Kok hyung melongo, bukankah hyung yang menyelimuti kami semalam?" Tanya Junsu.

Yunho menggeleng. "Bukan salah satu dari kalian yang menyelimutiku?"

"Bukan hyung. Ah, mungkin suster yang menyelimuti tubuh kita," kata Yoochun.

"Mungkin saja," kata Yunho sambil melipat selimutnya. Kemudian dia menatap wajah Jaejoong yang masih tertidur, mengusap pipinya perlahan, dan menakupkan pipi Jaejoong.

"Pagi Jae. Cepatlah sadar dari mimpi indahmu."

"Cie hyung, hyung so sweet sekali dengan Jaejoong hyung," goda Junsu.

"Bahkan semalam dia mengucapkan kalimat 'Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku Jae' hahaha," Kata Yoochun sambil tertawa.

"Betul! Aku juga mendengarnya," ucap Changmin.

"Ja-jadi kalian tidak tidur?"kata Yunho salah tingkah.

"Kami tidur hyung, tapi saat bagian itu, kami tidak tidur hahaha," kata Junsu.

"Aish kalian ini," kata Yunho sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hyung malu ya? Lihat wajah hyung memerah hahaha ," goda Yoochun.

"Aish kalian ini—"

"Kalian berisik sekali," ucap seseorang sambil mengucek matanya.

Mereka mengenal suara itu, suara lembut yang selalu mengucapkan kalimat dingin, tapi suara itu hilang selama 3 hari ini. Suara yang mereka rindu untuk didengar.

"h-hyung?" tanya Changmin sambil melihat ke arah Jaejoong.

Ya, Jaejoong terbangun sekarang. Dia berusaha untuk duduk, tetapi agak susah.

"Hei Yunho, cepat bantu aku duduk," kata Jaejoong dingin.

Yunho hanya melongo melihat Jaejoong, begitu juga dengan YooSuMin.

"Kenapa diam saja sih? Ish," katanya sambil berusaha mendudukan dirinya di ranjang.

"Nah sudah. Pagi semuanya," ucap Jaejoong dengan nada ceria dan senyum mengembang di bibir cherrynya.

Terlihat jelas sekarang. Mata doe yang sempat tertutup oleh kelopak mata itu terbuka dan memancarkan kehangatan kepada mereka. Tangan yang berkulit putih pucat itu melepas masker oksigen yang selama beberapa hari ini menopang tubuhnya.

Tangan kirinya yang terinfus itu sekarang bergerak menarik selimut sampai ke dadanya.

Bibir cherry itu tidak berhenti tersenyum, seperti memberitau kalau dia baik-baik saja sekarang.

HoMinYooSu masih terpaku sambil melihat Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa risih dilihat dengan banyak mata seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Kalian seperti melihat hantu saja," katanya sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan muka Yunho.

"Apa kamu benar Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong dengan tidak percaya.

"Menurutmu? Memang ada Jaejoong lain selain aku?" tanyanya sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya, "aw sakit"

"Hyung/Jae!" ucap HoMinYooSu sambil menerjang Jaejoong. Mereka berteriak kegirangan melihat Jaejoong sudah kembali sadar.

"Ya! kalian ini! Appo!" teriak Jaejoong ketika dipeluk oleh keempat temannya.

"Jae, akhirnya kamu sadar," ucap Yunho senang kemudian mengecup kening Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam sementara ketiga orang lainnya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan 'apa yang kamu lakukan'.

"Ya!Apa yang kamu lakukan Yunho!? Dasar pervert!" teriak Jaejoong sambil mengelus keningnya yang dikecup Yunho.

"A-Aku hanya kegirangan Jae," ucap Yunho sambil salah tingkah. Jaejoong tertegun melihat tingkah Yunho.

Tak lama, "Hyung! Aku juga cium hyung ya," ucap Changmin sambil mengecup pipi kanan Jaejoong selagi Jaejoong tertegun melihat tingkah Yunho.

"Ya! Changmin!" teriak Jaejoong

"Hyung , muah," Yoochun mengecup dahi sebelah kanan Jaejoong.

"Yoochun!"

"Hyuung~" Junsu juga ikut mengecup pipi Jaejoong.

"Ya kaliaaan!" teriak Jaejoong.

Mereka terdiam melihat Jaejoong yang berteriak dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Wah wah anak Umma memanyunkan bibirnya. Awas kalau dari kalian mencium bibir Jaejoong, akan kupukul K.O kalian," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat inap dan membawa sarapan untuk mereka semua. Tampak Cho Ahjumma membantu Mrs. Kim. Ada 2 nampan yang berisi pancake untuk HoMinYooSu serta bubur untuk Jaejoong.

"Umma ngg sini," ucap Jaejoong sambil menggapai-gapai udara ke arah Mrs. Kim, kebiasaan manja Jaejoong kalau dia sedang sakit. Mrs. Kim hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah putranya yang sudah beranjak dewasa itu.

HoMinYooSu melongo melihat tingkah Jaejoong. 'Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi imut seperti itu,' pikir mereka dalam hati.

"Sudah kalian makan sana. Ada pancake. Kalau kalian mau eskrim, ada di kulkas. Kalau mau pakai madu, itu ada di meja," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil membetulkan letak selimut Jaejoong, "kamu makan juga ya Joongie."

"Sudah lama Umma tidak memanggilku dengan nama itu," kata Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Dan sudah lama Umma tidak mencubiti pipi Joongie," kekeh Mrs. Kim sambil mencubit pipi Jaejoong pelan.

Jaejoong terkekeh, membuat HoMinYooSu memperhatikan ibu dan anak itu sampi tidak mengedipkan mata. Terpancar kehangatan dari kedua orang itu, sangat hangat.

"Tuan muda, ayo makan," ucap Cho Ahjumma sambil membagikan pancake untuk mereka,"sampai melongo begitu tuan muda, terpesona dengan tuan muda Jaejoong?"

"Ti-tidak Ahjumma," ucap Yunho sambil mengambil pancake tumpuk 2dengan topping madu.

"Ahjumma, sepertinya Yunho hyung menyukai Jaejoong hyung," bisik Junsu sambil menyuap pancake kejunya.

"Saya tau tuan muda, saya pernah memergoki tuan muda Yunho mengecup kening tuan muda Jaejoong saat tuan muda Jaejoong masih belum tersadar. Niatnya malam itu saya mau menggantikan tuan muda Yunho, eh saya malah melihat tuan muda Yunho mencium kening tuan muda Jaejoong dengen begitu lembut," bisik Cho Ahjumma menggebu-gebu.

"Ahjumma, bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan mereka?" bisik Yoochun sambil merangsek ke tengah-tengah Junsu dan Cho Ahjumma, membawa serta pancake topping eskrimnya.

"Tentu saja, mereka cocok. Tuan muda Yunho tampan, tuan muda Jaejoong cantik," kekeh Cho Ahjumma sambil setengah berbisik.

Yunho bingung melihat ketiga orang di depannya berbisik-bisik. Dia menyikut tangan Changmin. "Mereka kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Mereka mau menjodohkanmu dengan Jaejoong hyung, hyung," kata Changmin sambil menyuap pancake strawberrynya.

"Mwo!?" uhuk uhuk uhuk," Jaejoong terbatuk mendengar ucapan Changmin, langsung mengambil air di meja sampingnya.

"Ya Changmin! Kamu mau membuat Jae tersedak!?" protes Yunho.

"Jae? Jae? Bukankah Yunho hyung mau memanggil Jaejoong hyung dengan sebutan 'Boo'?" ucap Changmin sambil mengembangkan senyum evilnya.

"I-Itu...," Yunho membuang mukanya ke arah lain, tetapi di arah lain disambut tatapan jahil dari Mrs. Kim yang daritadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Oh, jadi Yunho mau dengan Joongie? Akan ahjumma bantu," kata Mrs. Kim sambil mengedipkan mata keempat orang di depannya dan dibalas kedipan mereka semua.

"Ummaaa," ucap Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherrynya, membuat kelima orang itu terkekeh melihat kepolosan Jaejoong, sementara Yunho menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu merah. Tentu saja memerah, mereka bilang di depan orangnya langsung secara blak-blakan.

"Ah, tunggu, jadi Jae sudah bangun dari jam berapa?" tanya Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menelan buburnya.

"Hemmm, sepertinya jam 2 pagi. Lalu aku lihat kalian semua tertidur tanpa selimut, jadi waktu suster melakukan pengecekan saat malam hari, aku menyuruh suster untuk menyelimuti tubuh kalian. Aku terjaga sampai jam 4. Saat aku mau tidur lagi, Umma dan Cho Ahjumma datang, tapi sayangnya aku mengantuk, jadi aku tidur lagi."

"Betul, kalian tampaknya sangat mengantuk, bagaimana kalau kalian pulang lalu istirahat, beberapa hari ini kalian tidak makan dan tidur dengan teratur," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil mengupas buah pear untuk Jaejoong.

"Kantung mata kalian besar, tidurlah, istirahat di rumah. Terlebih lagi kamu Yunho, kantung matamu besar sekali," kata Jaejoong sambil menyuap suapan bubur terakhirnya.

Mendengar penuturan Jaejoong, keenam orang di ruangan tersebut sontak melihat Jaejoong, lalu Mrs. Kim, Cho Ahjumma dan YooSuMin tersenyum evil ke arah Yunho.

Yunho salah tingkah melihat kelima orang melihatnya dengan tatapan hendak memakannya.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam karena tidak menerima jawaban dari Yunho.

Tak lama setelah mereka sarapan, HoMinYooSu bersiap untuk pulang. YooSuMin, Cho Ahjumma, dan Mrs. Kim sengaja meninggalkan Yunho di ruangan bersama Jaejoong. Mereka mengintip dari balik jendela yang gordennya sengaja dibuka setengah agar terlihat.

"Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin sudah pulang?" tanya Jaejoong sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya, agak sedikit susah karena luka pada tubuhnya masih belum sembuh.

"Kata dokter, kamu jangan terlalu banyak bergerak Jae. Hmm tidak tau, mereka tiba-tiba saja hilang," kata Yunho sambil membetulkan letak duduk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk "gomawo Yunho."

"Panggil Yun saja kalau kamu mau," kata Yunho sambil menatap mata Jaejoong dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa, menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menghadap arah lain. Salah tingkah?

"mmm i-itu, terima kasih telah menolongku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena kamu telah menyelamatkan nyawaku," kata Yunho sambil menggaruk tekuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Sama-sama Yun," Jaejoong tersenyum ke arah Yunho, "sudah sepantasnya sesama teman saling melindungi."

"Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Boo'?" Tanya Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Jantung Jaejoong berdesir, dia merasakan sesuatu yang menghangat di jantungnya. Jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang tapi dengan irama yang lembut.

Jaejoong cukup lama terdiam.

"Baiklah, kalau kamu tidak menjawab, berarti kamu mengiyakan," kata Yunho sambil mengelus tangan Jaejoong pelan.

"Kenapa memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata doenya dengan lucu, kebiasaannya kalau sedang bingung.

"Hmmm tidak tau, hanya ingin saja hehehe," kata Yunho sambil terkekeh pelan. 'Dia tampan saat tertawa. Eh? Jaejoong, apa yang ada dipikiranmu, aish,' batin Jaejoong.

"'Boo'? hmm tidak buruk." Jaejoong membuang mukanya ke arah lain, menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah.

"Hmmm, Yun.."

"Ne?"

"Apa benar... itu... kalau kamu suka padaku?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku... belum.. bi-" ucapan Jaejoong terhenti saat Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong dengan agak menekan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak, kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho.

Tak beda dengan Mrs. Kim, Cho Ahjumma, dan YooSuMin yang menonton adegan mesra itu di depan mereka, mereka juga ikut kaget dengan tingkah Yunho. Tapi tak lama, Mrs. Kim tersadar.

Mrs. Kim hampir saja ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan karena melihat Yunho main seenak hati mencium Jaejoong.

"Ahjumma,tunggu jangan masuk," bisik Yoochun.

"Tapi mereka berciuman dan itu ciuman pertama anakku, astaga mereka itu," bisik Mrs. Kim sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya karena gemas.

"Mereka sudah besar nyonya, biarlah tuan muda merasakan sebuah ciuman," bisik Cho Ahjumma sambil mencegah Mrs. Kim masuk ke ruangan.

Mrs. Kim menyerah dan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. 'Tidak ibu tidak anak sama saja,' batin YooSuMin.

Yunho agak tidak rela kehilangan bibir cherry yang baru saja dia rasakan saat dia melepas ciuman mereka.

Jaejoong masih kaget dan terpaku menatap Yunho.

"Ya! Kamu mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" kata Jaejoong sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hahaha, baguslah, berarti kamu akan jadi milikku selamanya," kata Yunho sambil tertawa.

"Aku belum mengiyakan untuk menjadi kekasihmu kan? Kenapa kamu langsung menciumku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan muka cembetut.

"Itu mantra agar kamu menjadi milikku Boo hehehehe."

"Siapa yang mau denganmu?" desis Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Kalau nanti kamu sampai jatuh cinta padaku, akan kuberikan hukuman," senyum evil Yunho terkembang.

"Ya! Coba saja kalau bisa!" Ucap Jaejoong sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lagi, tanda dia sedang ngambek.

"Baik, aku terima tantanganmu, putri yang manis," kata Yunho sambil menoel pipi Jaejoong.

"Aku bukan seorang putri," kembali bibir Jaejoong mempout sempurna.

"Hahaha, aku senang melihatmu bertingkah polos seperti ini dibandingkan dengan tingkahmu yang dingin. Ah, tapi aku juga suka tingkahmu yang dingin, jadi intinya aku suka keduanya," kata Yunho sambil duduk di ranjang Jaejoong.

"Sempit, pindah sana ish," katanya sambil mendorong Yunho agar berdiri.

"Tidak mau, aku mau bersama dengan putri manisku hehehe,"

"Ya Jung Yunho!" kata Jaejoong setengah berteriak.

"Aku tidak dengar~ lalalala," kata Yunho sambil menutup telinganya dengan jari terlunjuknya.

Sementara itu di luar ruangan rawat inap, para pihak yang mengintip adegan mesra YunJae hanya terdiam.

"Kalau begini kita harus merencanakan mereka ngedate," ucap Changmin setelah dirasa cukup mengamati YunJae.

"Aku setuju," kata Junsu yang disertai anggukan oleh Yoochun.

"Ngedate? Boleh juga. Tapi ngedate yang seperti apa?" tanya Mrs. Kim sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagunya.

"Akan saya urus semuanya nyonya besar, tuan muda. Tenang saja, akan menjadi date yang tidak terlupakan," ucap Cho Ahjumma dengan smirknya.

Tak lama keempat orang lainnya juga menyunggingkan smirknya.

Apa rencana yang akan mereka lakukan? Apa Jaejoong berhasil ditaklukan oleh Yunho? Berharaplah Yunho tidak diterkam (?).

.

.

TBC

.

.

Akhirnya update lagi hehehe ^^

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang selalu membaca, menunggu update, dan mereview ff ini ^^

Saya senang membaca review kalian hehehe, membuat saya makin bersemangat melanjutkan ff ini sampai tamat ^^

Bagaimana? Adegan romantisnya kurang tidak? Kalau kurang, akan berusaha saya tambah. Tapi di chapter selanjutnya, akan banyak adegan YunJae, YooSu dan Changmin. Changmin dengan siapa? Tunggu update selanjutnya XD

Terima kasih atas dukungannya ^^

Mohon ditunggu chapter selanjutnya hehehe ^^

.

.

**Balasan Review:**

meybi : iya itu masa lalu Jaejoong hehehe. Akhirnya terungkap hohoho ^^ iya, sekarang yunJae yang berjuang kkk~ ^^

Vic : hehehe kata Yoochun: "dimana saja asal ada Junsu, smeuanya terasa romantis" XD Emak caem? Wkwkkw XD udah sadar kok, balas tidak ya~ kkk~ mohon ditunggu chapter selanjutnya~ ^^

Guest : ini lanjut kok hehehe ^^ Jaenya udah sadar kok hehehe ^^

SimviR : iya, YooSu jadian mendahului YunJae wkwkwkk Changmin sama siapa ya~ mohon ditunggu lanjutannya ^^

atikayunjae1 : moah akhirnya muncul wkwkw XD ne, sudah diperbaiki. Bagaimana? Jauh lebih baik tidak? Hehehe ^^ thank you :*

J-Twice : Halo salam kenal hehehe ^^ musuh Jae masih ada tentunya hehehe. Cie lagi demen sama Suie XD Jae di sini udah sadar kok ^^

meybi : Jaejoong kuat kok hehehe ^^

ichigo song : nggak apa lah wkwkwk biar mereka bisa mengerjai YunJae (?) hahaha XD Tenang, Changmin selalu menyimpan iPod di sakunya wkwkwkw XD Jaejoong sudah bangun hehehe ^^

YunHolic : wkwkw biasalah dia kalau bangun tidur harus ketemu kulkas wkwkkw XD

NaraYuuki : Iya, di sini nembak lagi wkwkwk XD kemarin YooSu, sekarang YunJae wkwkw XD Changmin pasangannya siapa ya~ tunggu kelanjutannya ya ^^ hehehe

nin nina hahaha Jaema masih belom sadar akan perasaannya wkwkwk thanks atas dukunagnnya ya hehehe ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu setelah Jaejoong sadar. Aikawa yang sudah sadar juga langsung dibawa ke Jepang untuk diintrogasi, tentu saja begitu juga dengan anak buahnya juga. Kediaman yakuza keluarga Jaejoong dibuat geram seteah diberitahu perihal yang diperbuat Aikawa kepada Jaejoong dan teman-temannya.

Selama seminggu kemarin semua kakak perempuan Jaejoong datang menjenguk Jaejoong di rumah sakit, sekarang mereka semua sudah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing karena masih banyak yang harus mereka selesaikan.

Mr. Kim juga sangat senang ketika anaknya sudah kembali sembuh. Mr. Kim harus kembali ke Jepang untuk mengurusi perusahaannya yang sempat terkena imbas dari insiden Aikawa. Lee Ahjussi dan Sooman juga ikut Mr. Kim.

.

Hari ini sangat cerah.

Tidak ada awan yang menutupi sang raja surya. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi membelai kulit dan rambut dengan lembut. Terhampar hamparan berwarna hijau seperti karpet empuk di atas bukit. Bunga berwarna-warni mekar, berwarna pelangi, dan menghiasi rerumputan.

Tampak seorang namja sedang asik menatap awan yang berarak di langit. Memperhatikan dan membayangkan bentuk-bentuk awan tersebut. Ada kelinci, ikan, kucing, beruang, dan angsa.

Mata doenya tidak takut menghadap matahari yang begitu terik. Rambutnya yang dicat coklat terbelai angin ke arah kiri. Tangannya dia taruh di bawah kepalanya, menopang kepalanya agar tidak menyentuh rerumputan empuk.

Dia menarik napasnya dengan lembut. Merasakan semilir angin dan bunyi gemerisik daun yang saling bertubrukan karena ditabrak angin.

Seorang namja tampan bermata musang menghampirinya dan memberikannya sekaleng teh jasmine dingin. Namja cantik itu menerimanya dan langsung meneguk teh itu dengan bibir cherrynya yang ranum.

Namja tampan itu ikut berbaring di sebelah namja cantik dan melihat langit. Ikut menikmati arak-arak awan yang berenang melintasi cakrawala.

"Boo, kamu lihat awan di sana? Itu awan berbentuk setengah hati," kata namja tampan itu memulai pembicaraan setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam.

"Iya, andai itu awan berbentuk hati penuh ya Yun. Pasti sempurna," kata Jaejoong sambil mengikuti arah mata Yunho.

"Hmm menurutku tidak perlu. Aku saja sudah memiliki setengah hati sudah cukup," kata Yunho dengan santai.

"Maksudnya? Hatimu Cuma setengah? Kamu sakit?" tanya Jaejoong dengan agak kaget.

"Bukan begitu Boo hahaha. Hatiku hanya setengah karena setengahnya lagi ada padamu," kata Yunho sambil menggombali Jaejoong.

"pede sekali kamu," katanya sambil bangun, terduduk sambil membiarkan teh jasmine itu perlahan memasuki tenggorokannya dengan.

"Kamu dingin sekali sih," desis Yunho sambil ikut terbangun dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam.

"Tapi kamu suka kan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjukan smirknya.

"Y-Ya begitulah," kata Yunho salah tingkah dan kembali meneguk teh jasminenya.

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Yunho. 'Sepertinya enak sekali kalau mengerjainya,' batin Jaejoong.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat menikmati hembusan angin yang lembut tanpa mereka sadari ada 5 orang mengamati mereka dari semak.

"Aish kenapa Jaejoong hyung dingin begitu?" bisik Junsu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mana aku tau hyung, memang Jaejoong hyung begitu," bisik Changmin sambil akan eskrimnya.

"Ada ummanya di sini," bisik Mrs. Kim sambil mengulum lollipopnya.

"Dan ada pengasuhnya dari kecil di sini," ujar Cho Ahjumma sambil membetulkan letak kacamata hitamnya.

"Baiklah, jadi apa komentar kalian berdua?" kata Yoochun sambil bergelut dengan teropongnya. Menanyakan komentar kedua orang yang telah membujuk Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk berkencan.

"Pasti sehabis ini tuan Jaejoong akan mengetes tuan Yunho," bisik Cho Ahjumma.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin Jaejoong akan langsung menerima Yunho begitu saja tanpa dites terlebih dahulu," ujar Mrs. Kim dengan smirknya membuat ketiga orang di sebelahnya bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi kenapa mereka berkencan di sini? Saya takut tuan muda sakit, nyonya," kata Cho Ahjumma.

Sebenarnya Cho Ahjumma sudah mempersiapkan date untuk mereka berdua di restoran terkenal yang ada di Korea, tapi Yunho menolak rencana itu dan malah memilih tempat perbukitan tinggi dengan danau yang indah seperti ini.

"Benar, aku juga takut, Ahjumma. Tapi semoga hyung baik-baik saja," lanjut Junsu diikuti anggukan kepala dari semua orang di situ.

Mata mereka kemudian beralih kepada kedua insan yang sedang beranjak berdiri menuju ke arah danau.

Kelima orang itu berganti posisi, mencari posisi yang aman untuk memata-matai mereka.

"Yun, aku mau naik itu," kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk perahu yang bisa dinaiki hanya oleh dua orang. Dia mengerjabkan matanya lucu, kebiasaan kalau dia meminta sesuatu.

"Baik, ayo kita naik," kata Yunho sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong ke arah perahu yang akan mereka naiki.

Setelah bernegosiasi dengan pemilik perahu, mereka menaiki perahu itu dan mendayung perahu sampai hampir ke tengah danau yang berair jernih itu. Mereka menaruh handphone dan dompet mereka pada tas anti air yang disiapkan oleh pemilik perahu.

Jaejoong terlihat senang, sesekali dia mengulurkan tangannya ke air, mengelus air yang terpecah oleh laju perahu. Dia juga sesekali menyipratkan air danau ke arah Yunho dan Yunho juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Terlihat sangat romantis dan menyenangkan. Jaejoong berteriak kegirangan ketika melihat ikan yang melintasi tangannya, membuat Yunho terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

Yunho mengerjai Jaejoong dengan menggoyang-goyangkan perahunya agar Jaejoong panik karena ketika Jaejoong panik, wajahnya terlihat begitu imut. Dia mempoutkan bibirnya, mengerutkan dahinya, agak menyipitkan mata doenya.

"Ya Yun!" kata Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibir cherrynya yang ranum.

"Hahaha kamu lucu Boo," kata Yunho masih menggoyang-goyangkan perahunya.

"Yun!" teriak Jaejoong ketakutan.

YooSuMin, Mrs. Kim, dan Cho Ahjumma masing-masing menggigit bibir, jari, eskrim, baju, dan sapu tangan mereka sendiri. Mereka benar-benar khawatir dengan apa yang Yunho lakukan kepada Jaejoong. Mereka takut kalau Jaejoong jatuh ke danau yang belum diketahui dangkal atau tidaknya itu.

Dan benar terjadi.

Jaejoong jatuh ke danau. Yunho benar-benar kaget saat itu.

"Yun, to—hppp – long—hpp - aku!" seru Jaejoong sambil berusaha menahan napasnya dengan wajah yang keluar masuk air.

YooSuMin, Mrs. Kim, dan Cho Ahjumma yang melihatnya juga kaget setengah mati. Mrs. Kim hampir mau berlari menyelamatkan anaknya tapi kemudian dicegah oleh YooSuMin.

"Jangan dulu Ahjumma, Yunho hyung pasti bisa menyelamatkan Jaejoong hyung," kata Yoochun sambil menahan tangan Mrs. Kim.

"Tapi anakku hampir tenggelam!" kata Mrs. Kim sambil berusaha melepas tangan Yoochun yang menahan tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Jangan dulu Ahjumma, percaya padaku, Yunho hyung pasti bisa menolong Jaejoong hyung, ini juga seperti tes kan?" kata Changmin.

"Ah benar nyonya, saya rasa ini tes. Tuan muda kan pandai berenang," kata Cho Ahjumma.

"Ah benar juga kalian," kata Mrs. Kim sambil kembali duduk, kembali mengintip dari gubuk yang tidak jauh dari danau.

Yunho kalang kabut. Dia benar-benar panik saat ini. Dia takut Jaejoong akan tenggelam. Dia juga merasa bersalah karena dialah yag membuat Jaejoong jatuh ke dalam danau. segera mungkin dia menyeburkan dirinya ke danau untuk menolong Jaejoong.

Ketika dia terjun ke danau, dia merasa kaget karena dia sendiri bisa berdiri, kakinya berpijak pada dasar danau. Air danau itu hanya setinggi pinggangnya.

Ketika Yunho terheran dengan apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya tertawa geli.

"Ini balasan untukmu. Lihat wajahmu, lucu sekali ketika panik hahaha," ucap Jaejoong sambil menyipratkan air me muka Yunho.

Yunho tidak merespon, membuat Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya dan menatap mata Yunho yang telah menatap tajam mata Jaejoong terlebih dahulu.

"Yun, ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan raut muka ketakutan. Pasalnya raut muka Yunho seperti memendam emosi.

"Kamu tau? Aku benar-benar panik Kim Jaejoong!" geram Yunho sambil mengepal tangannya.

Jaejoong kaget mendengar nada bicara Yunho yang meninggi.

"Aku benar-benar ketakutan kalau kamu akan tenggelam! Kamu pikir bercandamu itu lucu!? Sama sekali tidak! Kamu benar-benar keterlaluan," ucap Yunho dengan menggertakan giginya. Dia benar-benar marah kali ini.

Kemudian Yunho naik ke perahu yang sempat ditinggalkan. "Cepat naik atau kamu mau kutinggal," ucap Yunho dingin tanpa melihat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya dan kemudian naik ke perahu. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam dan Jaejoong terus menundukan kepalanya. Jaejoong benar-benar takut melihat wajah Yunho yang marah itu.

YooSuMin, Mrs. Kim, dan Cho Ahjumma hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu.

"Baru kali ini Yunho hyung marah," kata Changmin yang disertai anggukan oleh YooSu.

"Menyeramkan," ucap Junsu.

Mrs. Kim dan Cho Ahjumma kemudian lari ke arah toko baju yang ada di dekat peminjaman perahu tersebut, menyuruh pedagang pakaian itu untuk memberikan pakaian kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong yang pakaiannya sudah basah.

"Bilang saja kepada mereka kalau ini hadiah karena sudah naik perahu," kata Mrs. Kim sambil membayar pakaian yang dia beli untuk Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Baik nyonya," kata pedagang.

Mrs. Kim dan Cho Ahjumma tidak mungkin langsung memberikannya kepada mereka berdua karena takut ketahuan kalau mereka membututi Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Setelah Jaejoong dan Yunho sampai ke daratan, hari sudah hampir malam. Jaejoong masih menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Yunho mendesah dengan cukup keras, membuat Jaejoong makin menundukan kepalanya. Mereka melintasi pedagang baju itu.

"Tuan, ini ada hadiah untuk tuan karena sudah naik perahu itu," kata pedagang.

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya berbingung ria menerima pakaian tersebut.

Merasa hari sudah semakin malam, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk bermalam di pondok

"Kita menyewa pondok itu," ucap Yunho dengan nada yang cukup dingin, membuat Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya sebentar dan kemudian menganggukan kepalanya dan menundukan kepalanya kembali.

Yunho hanya mendesah melihat Jaejoong seperti itu.

Setelah mereka memesan kamar di salah satu pondok, mereka kemudian masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Di lain pihak YooSuMin, Mrs. Kim, dan Cho Ahjumma memesan pondok yang terletak selang beberapa pondok dari pondok yang ditempati Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Mereka masih memata-matai mereka dan juga menyuruh pengelola pondok untuk selalu melayani kebutuhan Yunho dan Jaejoong selama di pondok tersebut.

"Siapa yang mau mandi terlebih dahulu?" tanya Yunho. Mengingat kamar mandi hanya satu, tentu mereka harus berbagi kamar mandi.

"Kamu saja, aku nanti," kata Jaejoong dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk.

"Baiklah," kata Yunho dingin.

"Yun, maafkan aku," kata Jaejoong memberikan diri untuk mendongakan kepalanya, menatap mata Yunho.

"Aku masih membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Kamu tau aku benar-benar marah. Lebih baik aku tidak melihatmu untuk sementara waktu. Jangan berbicara padaku," kata Yunho dengan dingin sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Jaejoong terkaget-kaget mendengar perkataan Yunho. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Yunho semarah itu. Dia meremas bajunya.

'Aku pergi saja. Yun membutuhkan waktunya sendiri,' batin Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

Dia melupakan dompet dan handphonenya yang masih ada di tas anti air yang dibawa oleh Yunho semenjak di danau.

"Dimana halte bus?" tanya Jaejoong kepada pengelola pondok.

"Di sebrang sana tuan. Tapi bus sebentar lagi akan berangkat," kata pengelola pondok itu.

"Terima kasih," kata Jaejoong sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Dia berlari ke arah halte itu setelah melihat bus yang hampir mau berangkat. Namun naas, dia tidak cukup cepat untuk mengejar bus itu dan akhirnya dia ketinggalan bus. Akhirnya dia menunggu di halte bus kecil itu dan menyadari dia tidak membawa dompet serta handphonenya mengingat kedua barang itu ada di kamar Yunho. 'Aku tidak mungkin kembali,' pikirnya.

Hari semakin malam, udara semakin dingin, dan tetesan hujan mulai membasahi tubuh Jaejoong. Mengingat halte itu kecil, maka tetesan hujan dapat dengan mudah masuk ke dalam halte dan membasahi tubuh Jaejoong.

Yunho yang sudah menyelesaikan acara mandinya itu langsung memakai pakaian dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya selama 10 menit. Kemudian dia terpikir sikapnya kepada orang yang dia sayangi hari ini. Karena dia masih emosi dan memiliki ego yang cukup tinggi, dia hanya berteriak dari luar kamar Jaejoong "Aku sudah selesai, cepat mandi."

Kemudian dia masuk lagi ke kamarnya, menyalakan tv dan bersantai. Selang 10 menit, dia tidak menemukan ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamar mandi. Dengan rasa penasaran dia beranjak ke kamar Jaejoong.

"Boo?" Panggil Yunho dari luar kamar Jaejoong. Hening, tidak ada sahutan. Kemudian dia membuka kamar Jaejoong perlahan, takut-takut kalau menemukan Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur dan mengganggu tidur Jaejoong.

Dia kaget ketika menemukan kamar Jaejoong yang kosong. Hanya ada pakaian yang diberikan pedagang pakaian tertinggal di atas tempat tidur kamar Jaejoong.

Yunho panik. Dia langsung mencari sosok namja cantik itu ke seluruh pondok, berharap menemukan Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di sofa warna kuning gading, atau sedang menatap ke arah luar dari jendela besar yang ada di belakang pondok, atau duduk di kursi telur yang ada di teras pondok. Nihil. Tidak ada di manapun.

Dia langsung menuju tempat pengelola pondok tersebut, menanyakan Jaejoong. "Dia sempat menanyakan halte bus," kata pengelola pondok.

"Halte bus!?" kata Yunho dengan kaget. Cuaca saat itu berubah menjadi buruk. Hujan angin menerpa daerah itu. Angin benar-benar sangat kencang, tidak ada satu orangpun yang mau kerluar di tengah cuaca seperti itu. Mengemudi di antara cuaca seperti inipun akan sangat membahayakan.

Yunho berjalan keluar pondok dan berteriak, meneriakan nama Jaejoong, berharap Jaejoong mendengar dan kemudian kembali padanya. Dia kalap. Dia harus menemukan Jaejoong. Dia merasa sudah keterlaluan, marah ke orang yang dicintainya seperti itu.

Mendengar ada suara Yunho yang berteriak-teriak di luar dengan memanggil nama Jaejoong, YooSuMin, menerjang hujan angin dan menemui Yunho.

"Yunho hyung, ada apa dengan Jaejoong hyung?" tanya Junsu dengan sedikit berteriak karena kalau tidak, suaranya akan kalah dengan suara hujan.

"Aku mencari Jaejoong, dia tidak ada di manapun. Di-," ucapan Yunho terpotong saat YooSuMin menarik Yunho ke pondok mereka.

"Jelaskan hyung," kata Yoochun yang disertai dengan tatapan khawatir Mrs. Kim dan Cho Ahjumma yang juga ikut keluar karena suara Yunho.

"Jaejoong pergi ntah kemana. Kata pengelola pondok, Jaejoong pergi ke halte bus, aku harus ke sana," kata Yunho sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air hujan.

"Lalu, kalian kenapa ada di sini?" sambung Yunho sambil menatap mata mereka satu per satu.

"Nanti akan kami ceritakan. Sekarang kita harus mencari Jaejoong hyung terlebih dahulu," kata Changmin sambil mengambil jaketnya.

"Kim Ahjumma dan Cho Ahjumma di sini saja," kata Yoochun sambil ikut mengambil jaketnya.

Yunho dan Junsu juga bangkit untuk mencari Jaejoong.

Sementara di tempat Jaejoong, dia sudah merasa sangat kedinginan. Udara dingin menyelusup ke kulitnya dan menusuk hingga ke tulangnya. Hujan yang sangat deras ditambah dengan udara dingin membuatnya mulai kesulitan bernapas. Dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tidak panik dan berusaha mencari udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

'Tidak mungkin aku kembali ke pondok, Yunho pasti masih marah padaku,' bantinnya. Ingatkah kalian kalau Jaejoong memiliki trauma ditinggalkan oleh teman-temannya. Itulah yang dia rasakan sekarang ini. Dia takut kalau dia muncul di hadapan Yunho malah akan memperburuk keadaan dan membuat Yunho benci padanya. Dia tidak mau itu.

Pandangannya mulai meredup. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing. Sistem imunnya yang rendah ditambah dengan kondisi badan yang baru pulih dari insiden Aikawa membuat tubuhnya semakin lemah.

Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang penyangga halte dan mulai menutup matanya bersamaan dengan HoMinYooSu yang berlari ke arahnya histeris saat melihat kepalanya terkulai lemas tersangga tiang penyangga halte.

Yunho langsung meraup tubuh lemah itu dengan tangan kekarnya, menyenderkan kepala Jaejoong pada dadanya, menepuk pipi Jaejoong perlahan, berharap mata doe itu terbuka.

"Boo? Sadarlah," kata Yunho panik sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Jaejoong pelan. Changmin memeriksa napas Jaejoong yang terkesan sangat berat dan pendek. YooSuMin juga dibuat panik setelah melihat keadaan Jaejoong.

Bibir cherry itu tampak kebiruan. Jemari tangannya menjadi putih akibat kedinginan. Wajahnya yang berwarna putih pucat itu menjadi lebih pucat dan seluruh tubuhnya dingin.

"Pertanda tidak baik," kata Changmin.

"Kita membawanya ke pondok dulu hyung," kata Yoochun.

Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong ke pelukannya, saat itu juga, Jaejoong membuka matanya samar.

"Jaejoong hyung."

Jaejoong menggerakan matanya ke asal suara itu, suara Junsu. Kemudian dia kembali menatap ke atas, menatap namja tampan bermuka khawatir dan menjadi alasan kenapa dia seperti itu.

"... Yun... mian...," rancau terakhir yang diucapkan Jaejoong sebelum dia kembali menutup matanya.

Kata-kata barusan membuat hati Yunho tersayat. Dialah yang telah menyebabkan Jaejoong seperti ini. Harusnya dialah yang minta maaf.

Dengan segera Yunho langsung berlari ke pondok tempatnya dan Jaejoong bermalam karena lebih dekat daripada lokasi pondok YooSuMin.

Sesampainya dipondok, Yunho langsung membaringkan Jaejoong di futon dan menggantikan pakaian Jaejoong. Mrs. Kim dan Cho Ahjumma juga ikut ke pondok YunJae dengan membawa obat-obatan.

YooSuMin sendiri pergi ke pondok mereka untuk berganti baju kemudian mencari dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong.

"Anakku, kamu baru saja sembuh, kenapa sakit lagi seperti ini?" ucap Mrs. Kim sambil mengompres kening Jaejoong dengan air hangat. Mrs. Kim merasakan panas tubuh Jaejoong yang semakin meninggi, membuatnya tidak tega melihat anaknya sakit terus-menerus.

"Maaf Ahjumma, ini salahku," kata Yunho sambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Jaejoong yang dingin.

"Maafkan aku Boo, karena keegoisanku kamu begini, padahal kami sudah diperingatkan dokter kalau daya tahan tubuhmu melemah setelah dari rumah sakit kemarin," ucap Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Mrs. Kim hanya memperhatikan Yunho. Sebenarnya dia sangat marah akan tetapi Yunho benar-benar menunjukan rasa penyesalannya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Yunho?" tanya Mrs. Kim sambil mencelupkan handuk kompres dedalam baskom berisi air hangat.

"Aku marah kepadanya Ahjumma karena dia mengerjaiku sewaktu di danau. Dia membuat dirinya tenggelam padahal tidak. Aku dibuat panik karena itu tetapi dia malah mengerjaiku," jelas Yunho.

"Aku tau, karena kami memata-matai kalian dari tadi," ucap Mrs. Kim, "selain itu ada lagi?"

"Aku membentaknya Ahjumma, hal yang seharusnya tidak aku lakukan kepada orang yang aku cintai," kata Yunho sambil menunduk, "karena akulah dia menjadi sakit lagi seperti ini." Suara Yunho bergetar, air matanya menetes ke tangan Jaejoong.

Mrs. Kim merasa iba kemudian mendekati Yunho dan menenangkannya dengan mengelus punggungnya.

"Kamu sangat mencintai dia hmm?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Sangat Ahjumma, sangat."

"Kalau begitu aku titipkan Jaejoong padamu. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya terus-menerus. Maukah kamu berada di sampingnya dan selalu menyayanginya?" tanya Mrs. Kim sambil menatap mata Yunho dalam-dalam.

"Dengan senang hati Ahjumma," kata Yunho dengan mantap.

Pembicaraan mereka berdua diinterupsi oleh kedatangan YooSuMin yang membawa dokter.

"Inikah pasien yang sakit? Akan saya periksa," kata dokter yang berumur kira-kira setengah abad tersebut. Dia mengambil stetoskopnya.

Dia membuka kancing baju Jaejoong dan menempelkan stetoskop pada kedua dada Jaejoong secara bergantian kemudian pada sekitar lambung Jaejoong.

HoMinYooSu hanya melihat gerak gerik dokter tersebut dan Mrs. Kim sibuk mengompres Jaejoong karena dirasa panasnya makin meninggi.

Dokter menempelkan termometer pada ketiak Jaejoong dan menunggunya beberapa saat. 39,3 derajat Celcius. Panas yang cukup tinggi.

Dia menghela napasnya pelan.

"Boleh saya tau paracetamol apa yang biasanya diberikan padanya?"

"Ini dok," Cho Ahjumma memberikan obat yang biasa Jaejoong konsumsi.

Dokter memeriksa semua obat itu sebentar dan kemudian menuliskan resep obat untuk Jaejoong.

"Saya naikkan dosis obatnya sedikit. Dia hanya demam saja jadi cukup mengompres tubuhnya dan kalau dia berkeringat, jangan pakaikan dia selimut, biar saja panas ditubuhnya keluar dan ganti bajunya. Kalian bisa menebus resepnya di apotek dekat sini," kata dokter sambil memberikan kertas resep kepada Mrs. Kim disertai anggukan oleh Mrs. Kim.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi. Untuk saat ini tolong berikan dia makanan yang lunak saja karena lambungnya sedikit bermasalah. Semoga lekas sembuh," dokter itu pergi diantar oleh Cho Ahjumma sementara HoMinYooSu dan Mrs. Kim masih berada di kamar Jaejoong. Sebelum pergi, Mrs. Kim menyerahkan resep obat yang diberikan oleh dokter kepada Cho Ahjumma.

"Kasihan hyung," kata Junsu sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Kita ganti baju dulu Junsu, baru kemari lagi," kata Yoochun sambil menepuk pundak Junsu dengan lembut.

"Benar hyung, jangan sampai kita juga sakit," kata Changmin sambil melepas kausnya.

"I—"

"Nnghh," erang Jaejoong. Kepalanya bergerak kekanan kekiri gelisah dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Semua mata mengarah kepada Jaejoong.

"Hyung," ucap YooSuMin bersamaan.

"Joongie? Joongie? Bangun nak," Mrs Kim menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi Jaejoong yang kemerahan karena demamnya yang tinggi, "Umma di sini sayang."

"ngghh.. je..bal.. Yun...mi..an..ngghh," erang Jaejoong dengan bibir yang gemetar karena kedinginan.

"Boo, aku di sini," kata Yunho panik sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong terbuka perlahan.

"Yu..Yun..?" Jaejoong menggerakan kepalanya pelan ke arah Yunho.

"Iya, ini aku Boo," kata Yunho sambil menatap mata Jaejoong yang sayu.

"Jang..an.. Jangan pergi.. Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"Aku di sini Boo, selalu di sini."

"Syukurlah... aku pikir Yun pergi.. aku kejar terus.. tapi Yun malah makin jauh... untung Yun... masih di sini... ternyata mimpi... Yun... jangan pergi.."

"Iya Boo, aku di sini, di sampingmu." Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho dengan tenaganya yang lemah.

"Tidurlah, aku menjagamu Boo."

"ngghh pu...sing..."

"Aku akan membeli obat untukmu dulu Boo, kamu tunggu di sini bersama yang lain ya," ucap Yunho sambil membelai rambut Jaejoong.

"Aku pergi dulu, sekalian aku beli vitamin untuk kita semua agar tidak sakit," kata Yunho sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Iya hyung. Kami ganti baju dulu, Ahjumma," ucap Yoochun sambil keluar kamar Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati Yunho. Kalian sekalian mandi dengan air hangat saja di pondok kami dan di sini juga, jadi tidak menunggu gantian untuk mandi," ujar Mrs. Kim sambil mengantar YooSuMin.

"Baik Ahjumma," kata Junsu sambil memakai sendalnya dan buru-buru ke pondok mereka.

Sebelum Yunho masuk mobil, Cho Ahjumma datang dengan membawa kantung plastik putih berukuran sedang.

"Tuan muda Yunho, anda mau kemana?" tanya Cho Ahjumma saat melihat Yunho jalan ke mobilnya.

"Ke apotek untuk menebus obat Jaejoong, Ahjumma,"kata Yunho sambil melihat kantung plastik yang dibawa oleh Cho Ahjumma, "itu apa?"

"Ini obat untuk tuan muda. Tuan Yunho mau ke apotek sedangkan resepnya ada di saya."

"Ah iya, astaga aku panik karena Jaejoong demamnya semakin tinggi. Aku juga sekalian mau beli vitamin untuk kita semua."

"Tenang tuan muda, semuanya sudah saya beli, termasuk vitamin agar kita tidak sakit juga ada, jadi tenang saja," ucap Cho Ahjumma sambil mengajak Yunho masuk ke dalam pondok.

.

Sementara itu

Saat itu muncul Changmin yang tergesa-gesa berlari ke pondok Yunjae karena hendak mandi. Saking tergesanya, dia tidak melihat ada seorang namja melintas di depannya dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Dia menubruk namja itu sampai terjatuh.

"Ya! Kalau jalan pakai mata!" ucap namja itu dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Ya! Jalan itu pakai kaki bodoh! Kamu sendiri berjalan melihat ke bawah terus kan!?" Changmin tidak mau kalah dengan namja yang baru ditubruknya. Dia menatap namja itu dalam-dalam, sorot mata namja itu menampakan kesedihan.

"Jalan itu pakai mata dan kaki," ucap Junsu yang sedang berlari ke pondok YunJae karena juga ingin mandi, meninggalkan Changmin yang melongo. Dia keduluan oleh Junsu. Dia berbalik dan menatap namja yang ada di depannya.

"Kamu! Gara-gara kamu aku harus mandi di pondoknya Ahjumma!" ucap Changmin sambil sedikit membentak namja di depannya.

"Salahmu menabrakku! Bantu aku berdiri!" ucap namja itu.

Changmin berdecih dan kemudian membantu namja itu berdiri.

"Mandi saja di pondokku. Apa jadinya kalau ada namja sepertimu mandi di pondok seorang ahjumma? Kamar mandiku tidak di pakai, sana mandi," ujar namja itu sambil berjalan ke arah pondok yang ada di depannya, "ayo cepat."

'Ah benar juga, tidak apalah, toh dia juga terlihat seperti orang yang baik,' batin Changmin.

"Baiklah, aku mandi di pondokmu. Siapa namamu? Aku Shim Changmin."

"Cho Kyuhyun. "

.

Kembali ke YunJae

Saat masuk ke dalam pondok, terlihat Jaejoong yang masih dengan gelisah menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, tanda dia tidak nyaman dengan kondisinya karena demamnya semakin tinggi.

Yunho langsung membuka obat Jaejoong, Cho Ahjumma membawakan minum untuk Jaejoong, dan Mrs. Kim membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk.

"Ayo Joongie buka mulutnya," kata Mrs. Kim sambil memaksa Jaejoong membuka mulutnya.

"Itu apa...?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata terbuka sayu.

"Ini obat Boo," kata Yunho sambil mengarahkan obat itu ke mulut Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong menolak obat itu.

"Pa..hit."

"Biar kamu sembuh Joongie."

"An..ni..yo.."

"Buka mulutnya tuan muda," kata Cho Ahjumma sambil memaksa Jaejoong membuka mulutnya. Beginilah Jaejoong, harus dipaksa untuk membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu baru bisa minum obat karena dia tidak suka obat.

Jaejoong tetap bersikeras untuk tidak membuka mulutnya. Sampai akhirnya Cho Ahjumma berhasil membuka mulut Jaejoong secara paksa.

Yunho langsung memasukan 1 butir obat ke dalam mulut Jaejoong dan mengambil air minum. Diteguknya air minum itu dan diminumkannya ke mulut Jaejoong dari mulutnya.

Mrs. Kim mengangga melihat tindakan Yunho, sedangkan Cho Ahjumma yang mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho hanya tersenyum.

Yunho mentransfer air itu dari mulutnya, memaksa Jaejoong untuk minum obat. Jaejoong meronta saat Yunho mentransfer air minumnya, dia tidak mau meminum obat itu. Yunho terus menciumnya, membekap mulut Jaejoong dengan bibir hatinya agar Jaejoong tidak memuntahkan obat itu.

Yunho terus mencium Jaejoong bahkan sempat melumatnya, memberikan sinyal kalau Jaejoong harus menelan obat itu.

Jaejoong menyerah setelah 3 menit dibujuk untuk minum obat dengan cara jitu yang dilakukan oleh Yunho. Ditelannya obat itu. Saat itu juga Yunho melepas ciumannya dan menatap mata Jaejoong yang mulai terbuka. Mulut Jaejoong membuka dan menutup mencari oksigen yang tadi sempat terhambat karena Yunho menciumnya.

Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong dan kemudian membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong di futon. Jaejoong sampat memukul dada Yunho pelan, tanda dia kesal.

"awas kamu yun... saat aku sembuh nanti... aku cincang kamu.." kata Jaejoong dengan bibir yang bengkak.

"Seram sekali hehehe.. cepatlah sembuh, flunya ditularkan ke akupun tidak apa-apa," kata Yunho sambil terkekeh pelan.

Kepala Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, "Yun..jangan sakit..."

"Iya iya tidak boo... makanya boo cepat sembuh. Minum obatnya, ok?" kata Yunho sambil mengecup kening Jaejoong.

Kepala Jaejoong mengangguk. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya. Sebelum itu dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Mrs. Kim dan Cho Ahjumma tersenyum _evil_.

"Yun... kamu jelek..." kata Jaejoong dengan mata yang tertutup sempurna.

Yunho mematung, mencerna apa yang barusan Jaejoong katakan. Ingin rasanya dia menjitak kepala Jaejoong dengan tangannya, hanya saja Jaejoong sedang sakit sekarang. "Boo, saranghae," bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menggeliat.

Cho Ahjumma dan Mrs. Kim menahan tertawa mereka.

"Tuan muda Yunho, apa saya bilang. Lebih baik kami yang merencanakan date untuk kalian berdua," bisik Cho Ahjumma sambil mengembangkan_ smirk_nya.

"Betul Yunho, lebih baik kami berlima yang merencanakan date kalian," "ucap Mrs. Kim sambil membelai rambut Jaejoong dan ikut mengembangkan _smirk_nya.

Yunho hanya menelan ludahnya dengan berat. 'Firasatku tidak enak,' batin Yunho.

Terkembanglah _smirk_ dari kedua ahjumma itu. Sepertinya untuk kali ini, Yunho tidak bisa berkutik.

Di lain pihak, di bandara Incheon, seorang wanita menggunakan _heels_ warna kuning gading dengan baju berwarna coklat muda, terlihat sedang menarik kopernya yang berwarna pink cerah. Rambutnya yang sedikit coklat ditata ke samping sehingga memperlihatkan kulitnya yang putih lembut. Matanya bersembunyi di balik kaca mata hitam yang dikenakannya. Jari-jarinya yang dicat warna ungu menyisir rambutnya. Dia berdiri tegak menghadap pintu kedatangan sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya, memperlihatkan mata coklatnya yang indah.

"_I'm back Korea. Wait for me_, Jung Yunho"

.

TBC

.

.

Halo semuanya ^^ maaf ya update untuk chapter ini lama ^^"a karena saya sempat sakit selama 1 minggu dan harus mengerjakan skripsi saya hehehe semoga untuk chapter berikutnya lebih cepat update ya ^^

Terima kasih sudah menunggu update-an dari ff ini, semoga makin suka dengan ceritanya ^^

Terima kasih yang sudah selalu membaca dan mereview ff ini ^^

Saya tunggu review dari kalian ^^

.

.

Balasan Review:

HeroKMJaejoong : hohoho terjawab sudah penantian Yunho di sini XD iya tidak apa-apa ^^ terima kasih sudah komen hehehe ^^ yeoja atau namja? mm rahasia hehehe XD iya, terima kasih atas dukungannya ^^

yunjaelover : hahaha sudah takluk dong XD maaf ya chapter ini agak lama...YunJae juga nggak kalah so sweet ^^ hehehe ^^ selamat membaca ^^

Guest : siap, semoga aja bisa tetap banyak ya yunjae moment di chapter berikunta ^^ maaf ya agak lama huhuhuhu, semoga chapter berikutnya lebih cepat ^^ Changmin dengan Kyuhyun tidak ya~ hehehehe

meybi : iya hehehe XD jaejoong dingin tapi tidak menghilangkan sikap manjanya. Yunho suka nyosor (?) XD hehehe berhasil tidaknya terjawab di chapter ini dan chapter berikutnya ^^ terima kasih sudah menunggu ff ini ^^

Vic : hahahaha akhirnya Yunholah yang bertindak (?) wkwkwk XD sayangnya gagal XD

SimviR : maaf sebenarnya pada akhirnya mereka di chapter ini belum ngapa-ngapain XD

NaraYuuki : wah wah, ini sih mau yunjae moment di ranjang ya? Wkwkwkw XD

ichigo song : ikut apa hayo? Ikut dicium? Wkwkwkw XD

J-Twice hahaha awas diterkam pas tidur sama beruang coklat wkwkwkwk XD thank you hehehe ^^

nin nina : ahahha datenya spesial tidak menurutmu? Sepertinya kurang ya? Nanti ditambah deh ngedatenya XD

YunHolic : mereka kan kepo XD wkwkwkw


	9. Chapter 9

Dua hari setelah kencan kedua sejoli, Yunho dan Jaejoong, kondisi Jaejoong makin membaik. Karena sedang dalam masa liburan kuliah, dia hanya berdiam diri di kediaman keluarga Kim tanpa melakukan hal apapun. Dia berguling-guling di aats ranjangnya yang bergaris hitam dan abu-abu, lalu memandikan Jiji, kucing peliharaannya, dan sesekali membantu _maid_ memasak.

Mrs. Kim tidak memperbolehkannya keluar karena dia baru saja sembuh dari sakit.

"Umma, aku bosan," ucap Jaejoong sambil memanyunkan bibir_ cherry_nya.

"Joongie bosan? Bagaimana kalau Umma suruh Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin kemari?"

"Boleh, daripada aku bosan."

Terkembanglah senyum _evil_ dari bibir Mrs. Kim. Tentu saja Mrs. Kim sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk anak bungsunya itu. Lalu dia menelepon HoMinYooSu.

Tak lama, tiga mobil _sport_ terparkir di halaman rumah kediaman keluarga Kim. Tentu saja itu keempat teman Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sedang menunggu mereka di kamar dan mendengarkan lagu, tidak tau kalau teman-temannya sudah datang.

Mrs. Kim menyuruh mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah dan mulai merencanakan sesuatu untuk_ date_ Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Tenang saja Ahjumma, semua persiapan beres," ucap Changmin sambil mengemut lollipopnya.

"Kalian yakin rencana ini berhasil?" tanya Yunho sambil menaikan satu alisnya.

"Tentu hyung, semua persiapan sudah matang," ucap Junsu.

"Tinggal hyung dan Jaejoong hyung saja, siap atau tidak," Yoochun menambahkan.

"Baiklah, Ahjumma akan menyuruh Joongie untuk mengganti baju. Kalian tunggu di sini ya," kata Mrs. Kim sambil menuju ke kamar Jaejoong yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Aku deg-degan," kata Yunho sambil memegang dada kirinya.

"Astaga hyung, kamu seperti wanita saja," kata Changmin sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Hei Changmin, tentu saja Yunho hyung deg-degan, dia sudah beberapa kali ditolak hahaha," kata Yoochun.

"Aku tidak ditolak, Yoochun."

"Lalu apa hyung?" tanya Junsu sambil mengembangkan smirknya.

"I-itu... hanya belum dijawab!" kata Yunho dengan keras kepala yang membuat semua orang tertawa. Maid dan body guard yang mendengarkan pembicaraan Yunho di sana ikut tertawa karena tingkah Yunho yang tidak mau kalah.

Yunho menutup mukanya dengan tanganya. Malu?

Sementara itu di kamar Jaejoong, Mrs. Kim memilihkan baju untuk Jaejoong.

"Aku harus memakai baju ini Umma? Kenapa memakai baju untuk pergi? Bukankah teman-temanku datang ke rumahku untuk main?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menaikan satu alisnya.

"Joongie diajak pergi oleh mereka, jadi Umma pilihkan baju untuk Joongie," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil memilih antara celana panjang berwarna hitam atau warna biru jeans.

"Joongie bukan anak kecil Umma, Joongie bisa memilih baju Joongie sendiri," ucap Jaejoong dengan _pout_nya.

"Umma hanya memilihkan baju untuk Joongie, Joongie tidak suka?" tanya Mrs. Kim sambil menunjukan muka sedihnya.

Jaejoong kaget dengan perubahan mimik dari Mrs. Kim. Dia langsung memeluk Mrs. Kim seperti anak kecil yang sedang memeluk ibunya.

"Umma jangan sedih, Joongie mau pakai baju yang Umma pilihkan."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar Umma. Sini mana bajunya, akan Joongie pakai."

Mrs. Kim memberikan baju yang dia pilihkan kepada Jaejoong. Baju itu langsung diambil Jaejoong dan langsung dibawa ke kamar mandi oleh Jaejoong. Mrs. Kim merasa senang karena dia masih bisa memilihkan baju untuk putera kesayangannya.

Kemudian Mrs. Kim kembali ke bawah menemui HoMinYooSu yang sedang berbincang.

"Mana Jaejoong hyung, Ahjumma?" tanya Changmin.

"Sedang berganti baju, sebentar lagi pasti selesai."

Tak lama, Jaejoong turun dengan mengenakan baju _sweate_r warna abu-abu dengan celana hitam. Sebuah _scarf_ putih menyelimuti lehernya.

Rambut _almond_nya ditata ke samping kiri. Dia memakai kacamata yang ber_frame_ warna hitam dan mengenakan tas ransel berwarna merah.

"Ayo kita pergi," ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap HoMinYooSu satu per satu.

"Ayo," kata Changmin sambil berdiri diikuti oleh YooSu, sementara Yunho masih terdiam melihat Jaejoong dengan intens.

"Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menaikan satu alisnya dan meenpuk pundak Yunho dengan pelan.

"Ah iya, ayo kita pergi Boo," kata Yunho sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Umma aku pergi," kata Jaejoong sambil memeluk Ummanya.

"Ne, hati-hati Joongie," ucap Mrs. Kim dengan balas memeluk pelukan Jaejoong, tak lupa dia mengembangkan smirknya.

"Bye Umma," Jaejoong naik ke mobil Yunho dan melaju ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Sementara itu Mrs. Kim menghubungi seseorang yang siap di posisi untuk memata-matai Jaejoong dan teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana Cho Ahjumma? Semua sudah beres? Sudah di tempatnya masing-masing?"

"Tentu nyonya, semuanya sudah diatur," ujar Cho Ahjumma di sebrang sana.

"Bagus, aku akan ke sana. Pastikan kita tidak terlihat."

"Baik nyonya."

Kemudian Mrs. Kim mengambil syalnya dan berjalan ke mobilnya menuju ke tempat rencana mereka akan dijalankan.

.

Akhirnya kelima orang tersebut sampai di Myeongdong.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil turun dari audi hitam milik Yunho.

"Aku mau beli kaset game, kita ke sana dulu hyung," kata Changmin.

"Ok, kita ke sana."

"Kita mulai rencana kita," bisik Changmin ke Yunho, Junsu, dan Yoochun.

"Ok," jawab mereka mantap.

"Kalian kenapa? Jalannya cepat," kata jaejoong sambil membalikan badannya ke arah mereka.

"Baik."

.

Mereka tiba di toko kaset game. Changmin asik memilih kaset game, sementara Jaejoong sedang melihat-lihat etalase toko sebelah kaset game itu.

Diam-diam Junsu memperhatikan Jaejoong, menyelidiki apa yang diinginkan Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong menatap boneka beruang yang besar dan boneka gajah kecil berwarna abu-abu kebiruan.

Tak lama Yunho, Junsu, dan Yoochun keluar dari toko kaset dan mengajak Jaejoong jalan.

"Changmin mana?" tanya Jaejoong ketika hanya melihat ketiga orang itu saja yang muncul.

"Dia masih lama katanya, nanti dia menyusul," kata Yoochun sambil merangkul Junsu.

"Baiklah."

"Hyung, kita mampir ke toko cincin dulu yuk, ada cincin yang mau aku beli," ucap Yoochun.

"Untuk Junsu? Wah cepatlah kalian menikah," kata Yunho sambil melirik ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan lirikan Yunho, dia malah melihat ke arah lain. Poor Yunho.

Lalu mereka masuk ke toko dan melihat-lihat cincin.

Yoochun memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang melihat-lihat cincin. Jaejoong tampak terpesona dengan cincin manis dan _simple_ yang terbuat dari emas putih dengan ada 1 berlian di tengah-tengah cincin tersebut. Selain itu, di pinggir cincin itu juga terdapat ukiran yang indah.

"Apa di cincin ini bisa mengukir nama?" tanya Jaejoong kepada pelayan toko.

"Bisa tuan dan prosesnya cepat, sehingga bisa jadi dalam kira-kira 1 jam."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan menaruh cincin itu kembali ke tempatnya.

Yunho mengawasi gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang sedang bertanya-tanya mengenai cincin kepada pelayan toko.

"Tangan mulusnya disentuh oleh pelayan toko itu," geram Yunho sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Pelayan wanita itu terus saja mengenggam tangan Jaejoong saat Jaejoong mencoba cincin-cincin yang menarik perhatiannya, sementara Jaejoong hanya cuek.

Tak lama Jaejoong membisikan sesuatu pada pelayan toko wanita itu dan membuat pelayan toko wanita itu senyam-senyum.

"Astaga ini tidak bisa dibiarkan," desis Yunho pelan.

"Ayo Boo, kita pergi,"kata Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong ke luar toko.

"Tapi Junsu dan Yoochun masih-"

"Kalian duluan saja hyung, kami masih mau memilih," kata Junsu sambil melihat-lihat cincin pertunangan.

"Baiklah," kata Jaejoong sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Tinggal kita berdua. Sepi."

"Kamu tidak suka hanya berduaan denganku?" tanya Yunho sambil melihat ke arah Jaejoong dan menaikan satu alisnya

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja kan kita pergi berlima, masa sekarang hanya kita berdua saja yang berjalan-jalan. Tidak seru."

"Oh, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita melihat pakaian sebentar, kamu mau?" tanya Yunho.

"Boleh, kebetulan aku mau beli _scarf._"

"Hatchi."

Suara bersin Yunho membuat Jaejoong melepas _scarf_nya dan memberikannya kepada Yunho.

"Udara mulai dingin karena ini musim gugur. Sekali-kali pakailah pakaian yang tebal. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau kamu jangan sampai sakit," kata Jaejoong sambil melilitkan scarfnya ke leher Yunho.

"Eh? Tapi kamu baru sembuh dari sakit, kamu saja yang pakai," kata Yunho sambil ingin melepas_ scarf_ Jaejoong.

"Anniya, sudah pakai saja. Aku tidak terima protes," kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan mendahului Yunho, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terdiam di tempatnya karena dia merasa senang diperhatikan oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho menghirup wangi _scarf_ itu. Wangi vanila, wangi tubuh Jaejoong melekat kuat di _scarf_ itu.

Lalu mereka bersama-sama masuk ke dalam toko. Jaejoong langsung menuju ke arah sisi toko bagian scarf sedangkan Yunho sedang memilih baju _couple._ Sepertinya kita tau itu untuk siapa.

"Boo, baju ini kalau untuk kita berdua, bagus tidak?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan baju couple yang bergambar hati dengan tulisan I love U. Tulisan 'I lo' pada baju pertama dan 've U' pada tulisan kedua.

Jaejoong menaikan satu alisnya.

"baju itu? Tidak mau, baju ini saja," kata Jaejoong sambil memperlihatkan baju bergambar gorila setengah badan kepada Yunho.

"Hmm boleh, mukamu mirip gorila itu Boo hahaha," kata Yunho sambil tertawa.

"Aish, lebih baik tidak jadi," kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan menjauh dari kaus itu.

Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat Jaejoong yang cemberut. Kemudian dia mengambil kaus yang ditunjuk Jaejoong tadi dan membayarnya di kasir, tak lupa, dia juga membeli gelang tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong.

Setelah itu, Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong.

"_Scarf_nya sudah dapat?"

"hmmm sudah, ini saja mungkin," kata Jaejoong sambil membentangkan scarf berwarna merah polos yang cukup tebal.

"Bagus Boo," puji Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong kembali memanyunkan bibirnya.

Lalu mereka membayar scarf yang Jaejoong beli dan berjalan ke luar toko.

"Boo, kita beli gulali itu yuk."

Jaejoong menganggguk. Akhirnya mereka duduk di depan air mancur sekarang ini.

"Boo, aku beli minum untuk kita bedua ya. Kamu tunggu di sini dan jangan kemana mana," kata Yunho sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong sebelum Jaejoong menjawab.

Lebih dari 15 menit berlalu dan Yunho masih belum kembali, Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dengan sempurna.

Jaejoong menjentikan jarinya ke handphonenya. Mungkin menghubungi Yunho?

Beruntung banyak merpati yang datang di sekitar arah Jaejoong karena ada orang yang memberikan makanan ke merpati-merpati tersebut.

"Kamu mau?" tanya seseorang berbaju kemeja kotak biru langit dan memakai celana jeans berwarna biru laut dan bertopi warna abu-abu.

"Boleh?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja boleh," kata pria itu sambil melempar remah-remah roti ke arah burung merpati itu.

Jaejoong ikut mengambil remah roti dan melemparkannya ke arah merpati itu.

Merpati-merpati itu dengan lahap memakan remah roti yang mereka lemparkan. Terkadang beberapa merpati hinggap di atas tangan Jaejoong yang menggenggam remah roti.

"Hahaha geli," ucap Jaejoong ketika merpati-merpati itu hinggap di tangannya.

Pria itu hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Jaejoong. "Namamu siapa?"

"Kim Jaejoong. Kamu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kamu sendirian ke sini Kyuhyun?"

"Iya, aku biasa ke sini saat sore hari, untuk memberi makan merpati-merpati ini."

"Ah.. Arraseo.. pantas kamu terlihat dekat dengan merpati-merpati ini. Kepalamu sampai dihinggapi merpati seperti itu hehehe," kata Jaejoong sambil melemparkan remah roti lagi.

"Iya, aku sampai hapal merpati-merpati di sini. Yang hinggap di kepalaku namanya Ryu," kata Kyuhyun sambil memberi merpati yang hinggap di atas kepalanya dengan remah roti di tangan kanannya.

"Sampai kamu namai? Hebat."

"Aku hanya iseng menamai mereka hehehe," Kyuhyun memindahkan Ryu ke tangan kirinya.

"Ah, kamu ke sini dengan siapa Jaejoong?"

"Aku? Aku dengan teman-temanku."

"Ah maaf, umurmu berapa Jaejoong?"

"Aku? Aku 18. Kamu?"

"16, wah aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan hyung hahaha," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"Kamu satu umur dengan Changmin ternyata," kata Jaejoong sambil mendongak ke langit.

"Changmin? Rasanya aku kenal, nama lengkapnya siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Nama lengkapnya- Ah, banyak balon!" ucapan Jaejoong terpotong karena banyaknya balon yang berterbangan ke arahnya. Semuanya berwarna merah, warna kesukaannya.

Pemberat balon-balon itu ternyata _box_. Ada _box_ yang besar dan aja juga_ box_ yang kecil. Lalu balon-balon tersebut pecah satu-persatu dan turun ke arah pangkuan Jaejoong.

_Box_ pertama sangat besar, sebesar ukuran badannya dan itu berwarna coklat dengan polkadot putih.

_Box_ kedua dan ketiga ukurannya lebih kecil, hanya sebesar lengan Jaejoong saja dan berwarna putih dengan polkadot biru.

_Box_ keempat lebih kecil, sebesar kepalan tangan Jaejoong dan berwarna hitam dengan polkadot pink.

Dibukanya satu per satu kotak tersebut.

Jaejoong POV

Aku menatap bingung semua kotak yang ada di depanku.

"Whoa banyak sekali kotaknya," kata Kyuhyun sambil melihat box tersebut satu per satu, "sepertinya spesial sekali, sampai diberikan padamu dengan cara seperti itu."

"Hmm aku tidak tau. Bagaimana kalau kita buka?" kataku yang disertai anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Box pertama aku buka. Balon-balon itu langsung lepas ke udara, sangat cantik. Perpaduan warna senja dan warna merah balon sangat indah.

Kulihat isi box tersebut. Ternyata berisi boneka beruang coklat. Eh? Aku mengenali boneka ini. Ini boneka yang aku lihat di etlase boneka tadi.

Box kedua berisi boneka gajah berwarna abu-abu kebiruan yang aku lihat di etalase yang sama juga. Aku sangat suka kedua boneka itu.

Box ketiga berisi baju gorila couple yang tadi aku pilihkan untuk Yunho. Gambar gorila pada bagian badan depan di atas kaus yang berwarna putih.

Kotak terakhir berisi gelang berwarna putih dengan titanium di lapisan tengah gelang tersebut yang membuatnya terkesan elegan.

"Kira-kira siapa yang memberikan ini semua?" gumamku.

"Permisi tuan, ini pesanan tuan tadi," kata pelayan toko cincin yang aku datangi.

"Ah, terima kasih kamu sudah mengantarkannya."

"Sama-sama tuan. Terima kasih telah berbelanja di toko kami." Kata pelayan itu sambil membungkukan badannya dan beranjak pergi.

"Untuk siapa itu?" kata Kyuhyun sambil melihat kotak cincin yang aku pegang.

"Untuk siapa ya. Rahasia," kataku sambil terkekeh pelan.

Tak lama, aku lihat air mancur di depanku menyala. Airnya bergerak-gerak membentuk sesuatu. Pertama, air mancur itu bergerak ke kanan ke kiri seperti sedang menari. Lalu gerakan kedua terlihat seperti sedang terbawa angin. Dan yang ketiga, aku lihat air mancur tersebut membentuk hati.

Aku kaget ketika air mancur itu berbentuk hati. Bukan karena air mancur yang berbentuk hati karena orang yang muncul dari belakang air mancur tersebut. Yunho.

Dia berjalan ke arahku dengan baju yang sedikit basah. Sepertinya terkena cipratan dari air mancur tersebut. Dia menggenggam bouquet bunga lili yang sangat cantik. Bunga kesukaanku.

Dia semakin mendekatiku. Saat itu juga aku menangkap 5 sosok yang selalu berada di dekatku belakangan ini. Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, Ummaku, dan Cho Ahjumma.

"Changmin?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan tapi dapat tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku.

Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, Ummaku, dan Cho Ahjumma membawa bunga lili dan bunga mawar di tangan mereka.

Yunho berdiri di depanku sekarang ini. Dia menggenggam tanganku tanpa berkata apa-apa dan kemudian memasang cincin yang tadi aku lihat di toko cincin tadi.

Terdapat ukiran pada cincin itu, ukiran berbentuk huruf Y.

"Cincin ini sebagai bukti cintaku padamu kekal dan akan ada selalu di hatiku untuk selamanya," ucap Yunho sambil menatap mataku dalam-dalam.

Aku terbius dengan mata musang itu. Mata sipit yang selalu memancarkan setiap tawanya, setiap sedihnya, setiap marahnya, dan setiap ketulusannya.

Bibir berbentuk hati itu selalu mengucapkan kata-katayang membuatku percaya kepadanya. Kata-kata yang terucap seeprti mantera untukku, untuk semakin menyukainya. Ah tidak, aku tidak semakin menyukainya.

Masa bodoh dengan anggapan orang lain. Aku hanya berusaha meraih kebahagiaanku bersama dengan orang yang kucinta.

"Jadi? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil menunggu dia mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" tanyanya sambil memberikan buket bunga lili putih itu,"kalau kamu menerimaku, ambil bunga lili ini. Kalau tidak, tolak bunga lili ini dan buang cincin itu ke air mancur yang ada di belakangku."

Kutatap matanya yang menunjukan keseriusannya. Kulihat Umma dan Cho Ahjumma menganggukan kepalanya sementara Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin hanya menatapku penuh harap.

Aku memutuskan sekarang.

Tanganku terulur hendak menerima bunga lili itu, ku ambil bunga lili itu tapi kemudian aku taruh di sebelah kakiku. Kulihat muka Yunho yang kebingungan.

"Apa itu artinya kamu menolakku?" tanyanya untuk memastikan. Aku lepas cincin yang dia sematkan di jari manis tangan kananku.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima ini semua, semua pemberianmu. Aku tidak menginginkan barang-barang yang ada di box itu," kataku dengan nada dingin.

Dia tertunduk lesu. Dapat kulihat rasa kecewa di wajah tampannya. Inilah jawabanku.

Kubuka kotak cincin yang tadi aku beli di toko cincin yang aku datangi.

Kuraih tangan Yunho yang lemas. Kulingkarkan cincin berukirkan huruf J pada jari manis tangan kirinya.

Kulingkarkan juga cincin yang dia berikan padaku di jari manis tangan kiriku.

Matanya masih menatap cincin yang baru ku lingkarkan di jarinya. Ku angkat wajahnya, kukecup lembut pipi dengan kulit coklatnya.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan kaget. Mata musangnya terbuka lebih lebar, membuatku bisa melihat matanya dengan jelas.

"Apa aku mengatakan aku menolakmu? Aku hanya mengubah letak cincin yang kamu sematkan di tangan kananku menjadi di tangan kiriku, karena aku ingin meyakinkan bahwa kita akan bersama selamanya,"kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai pria di depanku ini.

"Aku menolak semua hadiahmu karena yang kubutuhkan sekarang hanya cintamu," kataku sambil menangkupkan wajahnya dengan tanganku.

Dia menunjukan wajah cerianya. Dia membawaku ke pelukannya dan menciumi kepalaku bertubi-tubi. Ah tidak, bukan hanya kepala. Dia juga menciumi kening dan pipiku.

"Terima kasih Boo, terima kasih," kata Yunho sambil terus menciumi wajahku.

Aku tersadar dari duniaku karena mendengar tepuk tangan orang yang ada di sebelahku, Kyuhyun dan dilanjutkan oleh tepuk tangan teman-temanku, Umma, dan Cho Ahjumma. Kyuhyun mengambil buket bunga lili yang Yunho berikan untukku.

Aku ambil bunga itu dan mendekapnya dengan lembut. Kulihat Umma dan Cho Ahjumma datang dan memelukku sementara Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin menyelamati Yunho.

Aku sangat bahagia.

Jaejoong POV End.

Changmin berdiri tepat di depan Kyuhyun. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Hi," sapa Kyuhyun sambil mengembangkan senyumnya, "kita bertemu lagi. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hi, aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi. Kabarku baik. Kabarmu? Sepertinya kamu membututi kami ya? Hahaha " sapa Changmin.

"Enak saja. Aku hanya bertemu dengan Jaejoong hyung di sini saat sedang memberi makan burung merpati."

"Hanya alibimu," kata Changmin sambil tersenyum evil.

"Tidak, aku jujur," kata Kyuhyun sambil ikut tersenyum evil. Sementara itu kedua insan itu tidak mengetahui kalau YunJaeYooSu, Mrs. Kim, dan Cho Ahjumma mengembangkan smirknya ke arah dua insan itu. Sepertinya Changminlah sasaran selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana semuanya bisa terencana dengan baik?" tanya Jaejoong setelah selesai mengamati Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja ada rahasianya Boo, dan kamu tidak boleh tau," kata Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya. "Apa saat kalian hilang itulah kalian menyiapkan ini semua? Lalu bagaimana Umma dan Cho Ahjumma bisa terlibat ini semua?"

"Yap betul. Junsu yang mengamati gerak gerikmu saat kamu melihat etalase toko boneka. Changmin menghubungi penjual balon untuk menyiapkan balon. Cho Ahjumma memberli box dan menyiapkan box tersebut sehingga bisa langsung dipasang pada balon. Cukup lama menyesuaikan berat box dengan balon agar balon bisa terbang. Kemudian Yoochun mengamati cincin yang kamu pilih dan menyuruh pelayan toko untuk mengukirkan namaku di cincin itu. Lalu aku membeli baju yang kamu pilih dan gelang saat kita mau membeli scarf. Kemudian aku meninggalkanmu untuk membeli semua bunga ini bersama dengan Kim Ahjumma," jelas Yunho.

"Terima kasih kalian semua, sampai seperti ini," ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Boo. Apa yang tidak dilakukan untukmu," kata Yunho sambil mengecup pipi Jaejoong.

"Ah iya aku lupa," kata Jaejoong sambil membuka bungkusan scarf yang dia beli. Dia ambil scarfnya yang dipakai oleh Yunho dan melingkarkan scarfyang dia beli di leher Yunho.

"Untukmu. Kamu cocok dengan warna merah," kata Jaejoong sambil mencium pipi Yunho, "sudah mau musim gugur, jadi kamu harus sering-sering memakai _scarf_ biar tidak kedinginan."

"Terima kasih Boo." Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong lagi.

Mrs. Kim dan Cho Ahjumma sangat senang dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka saat ini, begitu juga dengan YooSuMinKyu yang mengamati kedua sejoli yang baru jadi itu tanpa menyadari kehadiran seorang yeoja yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Jung Yunho, apa kabar honey?" ucap yeoja itu sambil merangkul leher Yunho dengan tiba-tiba dan mengecup pipi Yunho. Mata doe Jaejoong membulat karena kaget sementara yang lain terperangah tidak percaya.

"A-Ahra!?"

.

TBC

.

Spoiler: Apa pengacau hubungan YunJae itu benar Go Ahra? Kkkk~

Akhirnya Chap 9 selesai juga hehehe. YuNjae sudah jadian~ tapi ada penganggunya kkk~ semoga mereka baik-baik saja hehehe ^^

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah review adan membaca serta menunggu update-an ff ini^^

Semoga chapter selanjutnya juga cepat selesainya ya, soalnya saya juga akan sidang skripsi, jadi sepertinya agak tersita waktunya ^^"

Semoga chapter ini berkesan untuk semuanya ^^

Balasan review:

meybi : yakin itu pengacau? Wkwkw XD

HeroKMJaejoong : siapa ya~ kekeke XD

Guest : iya, astaga wwkwkkw XD

jj lover : wah, yakin go ahra penganggunya? Kkkk~

SimviR :siapa ya~ wkwkwk XD

Kei Tsukiyomi halo salam kenal juga ^^ terima kasih hehehe ^^ siapa ya~ wkwkkw XD iya ada ChangKyu/ MinKyu kkk~ ^^ thank you udah fave hehehehe ^^ iya diusahakan update kilat heheeh ^^

ichigo song : haahah nanti giliran changmin sama kyu wkwkw XD

Kang Shin Ah : siapa ya~ rahasia XD

nin nina gimana? Udah romantis belom? Hehehe ^^ wah semoga ya wkwkkw XD

NaraYuuki bukannya sama antara raja surya dan siang? Hehehhee ^^ wah hati-hati ahra dicincang wkwk XD

JungJaema wah sepertinya mereka akan menjadi saingan XD terima kasih atas dukungannya ^^

Vic89 : baru juga jadian langsung ada penganggu wkwkw XD tapi, yakin kalau ahra penganggunya? wwkwkwk

YunHolic: terjawab kan siapa hehehe ^^

J-Twice : di depan mrs kim, bukan mrs jung wkwkw XD berikutnya changmin (?) wkwkkw


	10. Chapter 10

"Jung Yunho, apa kabar honey?" ucap yeoja itu dengan merangkul leher Yunho dengan tiba-tiba dan mengecup pipi Yunho. Mata doe Jaejoong membulat tidak percaya sementara yang lain terperangah tidak percaya.

"A-Ahra!?"

"Ya! Kenapa kamu memanggil noonamu dengan namanya saja tanpa embel-embel noona!?" kata yeoja bernama Ahra itu setengah berteriak.

"Untuk apa? Umur kita hanya berbeda 4 hari," kata Yunho sambil melepas tangan Ahra yang melingkar di lehernya. "Ah kenalkan semuanya, dia Ahra, Go Ahra. Kakak angkatku."

Jaejoong menaikan alisnya. Kakak angkat? Memang ada kakak angkat memanggil adiknya dengan sebutan 'honey'?

"Oh," jawab Jaejoong sekenanya. Dia malas memperhatikan yeoja yang ada di depannya itu.

YooSuMin hanya menatap Jaejoong yang membuang muka ke arah lain. Jaejoong cemburu? Tentu. Mukanya ditekuk delapan bagian sejak yeoja itu mencium pipi Yunho.

"Dia tadinya Jung Ahra, tetapi berubah menjadi Go Ahra setelah dia menikah 3 bulan yang lalu," jelas Yunho karena melihat Jaejoong yang mukanya cembetut.

Jaejoong menengok ke arah Yunho dan melihat mata Yunho dengan lekat. Benar, sepertinya Yunho tidak berbohong soal noona angkatnya itu.

"Benar, aku sudah menjadi nyonya Go hehehe," kata Ahra dengan masih memeluk lengan Yunho.

Jaejoong berusaha meredam emosinya. Dia tidak suka Yunho dipegang oleh orang lain selain dirinya walaupun yeoja itu mengaku sudah menjadi istri orang lain.

Mrs. Kim dan Cho Ahjumma hanya memandangi mereka saja sementara Kyuhyun memilih untuk memberi makan merpati yang berada di sekitar mereka.

"Yunnie, ayo kita pergi, aku lapar," ucap Ahra sambil bergelayut di lengan kekar Yunho dengan manja dan membuat namja cantik yang baru saja menyandang status sebagai kekasih Yunho itu berpaling dan berjalan menjauhi Yunho yang diikuti Junsu dan Kyuhyun.

'Perasaanku tidak enak mengenai wanita itu. Ayolah, mana ada kakak yang manja seperti itu,' batin Jaejoong.

"Hyung, tunggu," teriak Changmin ketika melihat JaesuKyu meninggalkan mereka. Yoochun juga ikut berlari dan menyisakan Mrs. Kim dan Cho Ahjumma yang menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang agak sinis kepada yeoja yang sedang bergelayut manja itu.

"Yunho, kami pulang dulu ne? Jangan khawatirkan Jaejoong," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yunho tanpa menatap namja bermata musang tersebut yang diikuti Cho Ahjumma.

Yunho merasa tidak enak dengan keadaan tersebut memberikan death glare kepada noona angkatnya.

"Lihat apa yang kamu lakukan Ahra? Semua orang pergi setelah kamu datang," kata Yunho sambil melepas tangan Ahra dari lengannya.

"Apa salahku? Aku tidak berbuat salah apapun," katanya dengan nada santai dan terdengar tidak berdosa. "Apa salahku kalau aku bermanja-manja dengan adikku sendiri?"

"Kamu memang boleh bermanja denganku, tapi tidak dihadapan kekasihku dan teman-temanku,"kata Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong yang semakin lama semakin hilang dari pandangnnya.

"Kekasihmu? Siapa? Tidak ada gadis selain diriku tadi," kata Ahra sambil bingung.

"Kekasihku namja cantik yang tadi berdiri di depanku," kata Yunho sambil mendengus kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan Ahra.

"Apa? Kekasihmu namja!? Kamu sudah gila Jung Yunho," kata Ahra sambil mengikuti Yunho. "Sejak kapan kamu menyukai seorang namja!? Kamu bisa mendapatkan banyak yeoja yang lebih baik di luar sana! Putuskan dia!"

"Aku tidak gila dan aku mencintainya!" ucap Yunho sambil setengah membentak Ahra. Dia kesal kepada noonanya ini karena membuat Jaejoong bersedih.

Ahra hanya diam sambil memperhatikan sorot mata Yunho yang tajam. "Beraninya kamu membentak aku, Jung Yunho."

"Ya, aku berani, Go Ahra," balas Yunho sambil berlalu melewati jalanan diterangi nyala lampu untuk menuju ke mobilnya.

"Cih, takkan aku biarkan kamu menyukai namja itu lebih dari ini Jung Yunho. Sepertinya namja itu yang membuat Yunho menjadi begini, aku harus mencari tau mengenai namja itu dan menjauhkan Yunho darinya,"gumamnya sambil menjentikan jarinya di ponsel berwarna pink miliknya.

"Sent. Beres. Tinggal menyusun langkah berikutnya," ucap Ahra sambil berjalan ke arah mobil putih miliknya.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Kim, 5 mobil baru saja terparkir di halamam rumah yang bertaman simetris itu. Turunlah namja cantik dengan langkah tegasnya memasuki rumah. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang ditekuk delapan.

"Selamat datang tuan," sapa para maid ketika namja cantik itu di sampai di teras rumahnya.

"Terima kasih," balas namja cantik itu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan membuat para maid menjadi kebingungan menatap tuan muda mereka itu.

Melihat wajah kebingungan para maid, Mrs. Kim tersenyum, "Mood dia sedang jelek. Bisa tolong temani aku membuat tteokbokki, nasi goreng kimchi, hamburger, lasagna, dan cream soup untuk makan malam?"

"Tentu nyonya. Akan kami segera persiapkan bahan-bahannya di dapur," ujar para maid sambil membungkukan badannya.

Ya, itu semua makanan kesukaan Jaejoong. Mrs. Kim mau menghibur putra semata wayangnya itu dengan makanan.

"Ahjumma, aku bantu makan saja ya," ucap Changmin dengan nada bercanda.

"Hahaha, kamu ini. Kalian makanlah di sini malam ini," ujar Mrs. Kim sambil terkekeh mendengar celotehan Changmin.

"Terima kasih Ahjumma. Ahjumma tau saja kami lapar," ucap Yoochun sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Aku bantu Ahjumma di dapur ya, boleh kan Ahjumma?" pinta Junsu.

"Tentu Junsu, tentu saja boleh."

"Suie, masak yang enak ya," ucap Yoochun sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan Junsu.

"Pasti Chunnie," ucap Changmin mendahului Junsu sementara Yoochun memberikan death glarenya ke Changmin.

Mrs. Kim menatap Kyuhyun yang dari tadi diam saja. Kuyuhyun terpaksa ikut mereka karena Jaejoong ngambek dan ingin Kyuhyun ikut ke rumahnya. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak masalah karena dia tidak mempunyai jadwal.

"Kyuhyun, bagaimana kalau kamu ikut kami memasak?" ajak Mrs. Kim.

"Betul itu, nanti kan kamu bisa memasak, Jae hyung bisa memasak, Junsu hyung bisa memasak. Kalau kalian semua bisa memasak, kalian bisa memasakan masakan yang banyak untukku dan aku bisa makan banyak," ucap Changmin sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Pikiranmu hanya makanan saja," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyikut perut Changmin. Changmin kembali mengusap perutnya. Kali ini bukan karena lapar tadi karena sikutan Kyuhyun yang cukup menyakitkan.

Mrs. Kim hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Tak lama kekehan itu hilang dengan seiring nada panggilan pada handphonenya. Dari Mr. Kim ternyata.

"Ne yeobo? Aku ke Jepang? Sendirian? Joongie?... Yunho?... teman-temannya?... ne.. ne... baiklah, tunggu aku. Aku akan ikut penerbangan 2 jam lagi. Jangan lupa jemput aku. Ne, baiklah. Saranghae," ucap Mrs. Kim setelah menerima telpon dari Mr. Kim.

"Anak-anak, Ahjumma harus ke Jepang karena Mr. Kim katanya mulai tidak enak badan, jadi membutuhkan Ahjumma. Kalian tolong temani Joongie selama Ahjumma tidak ada ya. Ahjumma hanya ke Jepang selama 4 hari."

"Wah, semoga Ahjussi baik-baik saja Ahjumma," ucap Yoochun.

"Betul, semoga Ahjussi tidak sakit. Ahjumma pergi saja, kami akan menjaga Jaejoong hyung," timpal Changmin.

"Tenang Ahjumma, aku akan melindungi Jaejoong hyung dari monster ini," kata Kyuhyun sambil mendelikan matanya ke arah memberikan death glarenya ke Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah Ahjumma percaya kalian. Ahjumma siap-siap dulu,ne?" ujar Mrs. Kim sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

.

Setelah merajuk di kamarnya, Jaejoong kembali keluar kamar ketika makan malam dengan memakai piyama hamtaro, tanda dia sudah mandi. Dia baru saja sembuh, tentu saja dia harus makan dengan teratur.

YooSuMinKyu kaget setengah mati melihat piyama yang dipakai Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang dingin sekarang memakai piyama imut. Jaejoong hanya mengabaikan tatapan teman-temannya yang menatapnya seperti mau memakannya.

"Umma, jangan pergi," rengek Jaejoong kepada Mrs. Kim yang mengundang tatapan kaget dari YooSuMinKyu. Kebiasaan Jaejoong lainnya, hanya bermanja pada kedua orang tuanya dan pengasuhnya dari kecil.

"Appamu mulai merasa tidak enak badan nak. Selain itu Umma juga harus mengurus perusahaan kita di sana untuk membantu Appa," jawab Mrs. Kim sambil meletakan makanan yang dimasaknya dengan Junsu dan Kyuhyun tadi, "lagi pula kan ada teman-temanmu dan Yunho, jadi kamu tidak sendirian di sini. Ada Cho Ahjumma juga kan. Joongie baik –baik di sini ya. Umma pergi hanya 4 hari."

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sempurna. "Yunho? Aku malas dengan dia Umma," kata Jaejoong sambil tetap memanyunkan bibir cherry ranumnya.

"Tanya kepada Yunho dulu Joongie. Minta penjelasan dari dia ok?" kata Mrs. Kim sambil mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan melahap sup asparagus di depannya.

YooSuMinKyu hanya terdiam melihat Jaejoong yang sedang merajuk karena Yunho dan bermanja kepada Ummanya. Menurut mereka Jaejoong adalah namja yang susah ditebak.

.

Tak lama setelah makan malam, Mrs. Kim pergi ke bandara untuk menuju ke Jepang. Jaejoong tidak diperbolehkan mengantar Mrs. Kim karena lebih baik Jaejoong di rumah dengan teman-temannya.

"Hyung, kami akan di sini terus sampai Mrs. Kim kembali," ucap Junsu sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping kiri Jaejoong yang mengganti-ganti chanel televisinya berkali-kali.

"Hyung, aku lapar lagi," kata Changmin sambil duduk di sebelah kanan Jaejoong, " masakan aku makanan hyung."

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita main game?" tanya Yoochun sambil membawa kaset game yang dibeli Changmin tadi.

Jaejoong masih terdiam.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita pergi nonton?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan list film bioskop yang terpampang pada iPadnya.

Jaejoong terdiam lagi. Dia tau teman-temannya berusaha menghiburnya. Tentu saja hatinya masih kesal ketika orang yang baru resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu dipeluk oleh yeoja yang memiliki wajah seperti ahjumma. Berpuluh kali Yunho menelponnya dan beratus kali Yunho mengsmsnya untuk meminta permohonan maafnya tapi tidak digubris oleh Jaejoong. Dia matikan handphonenya dan meletakannya di laci kamarnya.

"Ayo," seru Jaejoong tanda dia menerima tawaran Kyuhyun.

Dan akhirnya mereka ke bioskop.

Sampai di bioskop, Changmin membeli 3 hot dog dan 2 kotak french fries untuk dirinya sendiri sementara Jaejoong hanya membeli 1 cola, Junsu dengan 1 box popcorn, Yoochun dengan 1 cup kopi, dan Kyuhyun dengan 1 lemon teanya. Kelima namja ini berjalan beriringan dan membuat para yeoja melirik ke arahnya. Bagaimana tidak, pakaian yang menghiasi tubuh mereka berasal dari merek terkenal dan belum lagi Kyuhyun yang memakai sepatu merek terkenal dan model tersebut limited edition.

Kelima namja itu cuek dnegan keadaan sekitarnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam bioskop serta menonton bioskop dengan khidmat.

Setelah menonton bioskop, kelima namja itu memerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya karena lampu utama ruang bioskop dinyalakan kembali.

Mata Jaejoong menangkap gerakan 2 kursi di depannya. Ada seorang namja yang menolak tangannya dirangkul oleh seorang yeoja.

Rambut itu, punggung itu, sepertinya Jaejoong kenal siapa namja itu.

Mata doenya terbelalak karena dia mendapati ternyata namja itu adalah Yunho, orang yang menjadi kekasihnya hari ini bersama dengan yeoja berwajah ahjumma yang sendari tadi membuatnya merajuk.

Terlihat gerakan Yunho yang berkali-kali menepis tanggan Ahra.

"Dia sudah menyandang status sebagai Nyonya Go, tapi kenapa masih bersama Yun?" gumam Jaejoong yang dapat didengar jelas oleh Junsu.

"Siapa hyung?" tanya Junsu.

"Oh, Yunho hyung," jawab Kyuhyun sambil meminum le,on teanya yang masih cukup penuh.

"Wah, ada nenek sihir ya," kata Changmin sambil menyuap suapan terakhir dari french friesnya.

"Sepertinya Yunho hyung tidak suka dengan yeoja itu," timpal Yoochun.

Jaejoong terdiam. Dia masih merajuk, tapi melihat Yunho yang berkali-kali menepis tangan Ahra, membuat Jaejoong berpikir Yunho harus 'diselamatkan'.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju ke arah Yunho dan Ahra yang sudah menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Ahra yang melingkar di lengan Yunho karena Yunho menyerah.

"Lepas. Dia kekasihku, noona," kata Jaejoong sambil melepaskan tangan Ahra.

Yunho dan Ahra kaget dengan Jaejoong yang muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Oh, lalu kamu mau apa? Aku noonanya, jadi aku berhak bermanja dengan dongsaengku" kata Ahra dengan nada sinis.

"Memang gerak-gerik tubuh dia menyatakan mau dipegang-pegang olehmu, noona?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menekankan bagian akhir kalimatnya.

Yunho hanya terdiam melihat Jaejoong yang berdebat dengan Ahra. Dalam hati dia merasa senang karena Jaejoong membelanya.

"Apa!? Kamu tau apa tentang Yunho? Lagipula ini bukan urusanmu bocah," kata Ahra dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Dia kekasihku, nenek sihir," Jaejoong tidak mau kalah dengan Ahra.

"Kamu yang berani menantangku ya bocah!" ucap Ahra geram. Dia tidak terima dirinya yang menurutnya cantik itu sama dnegan nenek sihir yang memiliki kulit keriput.

"Tentu saja berani, nenek sihir kejam," ujar Jaejoong sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ahra sehingga wajah mereka hanya berbeda 20 cm.

Yunho bersiap untuk melindungi Jaejoong takut-takut Ahra berbuat yang tidak senonoh kepada kekasihnya.

"Kau!" Ahra melayangkan tangannya ke arah muka Jaejoong tapi kemudian terhenti ketika ada kucuran lemon tea turun dari rambutnya.

"Ups, tanganku licin," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada dinginnya.

Yunho menahan tawanya ketika melihat Ahra yang basah karena lemon tea.

"Argh!" teriak Ahra ketika mengetahui wajah dan bagian pundaknya telah basah oleh lemon tea milik Kyuhyun dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang basah kuyup.

"Noona, sebaiknya kamu pulang," kata Yunho sambil memberikan sapu tangannya dan berdiri di sebelah Jaejoong.

Melihat tingkah Yunho, Ahra menggeram kesal dan keluar dari ruang bioskop tersebut.

Jaejoong kemudian mengikuti Ahra keluar dari bioskop tersebut. Dia masih merajuk tampaknya.

"Boo," ucap Yunho sambil menahan tangan kurus Jaejoong.

Gerakan Jaejoong terhenti tanpa menatap wajah Yunho yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Boo, maafkan aku. Noonaku itu memang sudah keterlaluan. Sebenarnya dia itu noona angkatku. Dulu aku dijodohkan dengannya dan kemudian orangtuanya meninggal sebelum kami bertunangan. Dia yatim piatu. Umma dan Appa mengangkatnya menjadi anak karena merasa kasihan dengannya dan kemudian dia menjadi Nyonya Go setelah dia melakukan perjodohan dengan pewaris utama keluarga Go. Aku menolaknya saat aku dijodohkan dengannya dan Umma dan Appa mengerti itu karena mereka mengerti kalau aku tidak suka diatur," jelas Yunho panjang lebar takut-takut Jaejoong pergi menghindarinya.

Jaejoong masih diam terpaku di tempatnya. Dia mencerna apa yang Yunho katakan dan terus berkutat pada pikirannya.

"Aku mengetahui kalau Ahra menyukaiku Boo dan aku berusaha menjauhinya," lanjut Yunho.

YooSuMinKyu duduk di kursi paling depan seperti menonton drama.

Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap Yunho dengan mata doenya.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada yang cukup dingin.

Yunho menarik napas panjang "ne, kamu tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya. Kalau tidak, mengapa aku mau menjadi kekasihmu mm?" kata Jaejoong sambil menatap mata Yunho dalam-dalam.

Mata sipit Yunho terbuka lebih lebar. Muncul rasa lega dalam hatinya. Dia mengenggam tangan Jaejoong erat dan membawa Jaejoong ke pelukannya. Dia takut namja itu akan meninggalkannya. Yunho sangat frustasi saat Jaejoong tidak ada di dekatnya. Buktinya...

"Ya! Kamu bau sekali!" kata Jaejoong setengah berteriak.

Yunho mengendus tubuhnya dan tersenyum masam.

"Ah iya ya bau. Aku terlalu memikirkanmu Boo sampai aku tidak sadar kalo aku belum mandi hehehe," kata Yunho sambil menunjukan cengirannya.

Jaejoong menunjukan muka masamnya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yunho. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menengok ke arah YooSuMinKyu yang terbahak-bahak sendari tadi.

"Jangan mendekatiku kalau badanmu bau," kata Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arah Yunho.

"Boo, jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu kalau sedang berada di tempat umum, nanti kalau diserang orang bagaimana?" kata Yunho sambil menutup bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong malah makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yun, mengindap di rumahku yuk," pinta Jaejoong sambil mengenggam tangan Yunho dan mengayun-ayunkannya seperti anak kecil.

'Manis sekali dia kalau sedang meminta sesuatu,' batin Yunho.

"Boleh Boo, nanti aku ke rumahmu setelah aku mengemas pakaianku. Berapa lama aku mengindap?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong.

"4 hari. Mau ya?" kata Jaejoong dengan doe eyesnya.

"Iya, ya hehehe. Kenapa kamu memintaku mengindap ke rumahmu?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjukan senyumnya. Dia sangat senang melihat Jaejoong yang meminta sesuatu padanya.

"Mengawasimu agar kamu selalu mandi. Aku tidak mau mempunyai pacar yang jarang mandi," kata Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya dan pergi darinya. Yunho terdiam sampai dia sadar sesuatu.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong!" pekik Yunho, dia tidak terima kalau dia dibilang jarang mandi. Memang salah siapa dia tidak mandi hari ini.

"Makanya mandi hyung hahaha," kata Changmin sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kasihan sekali hyung, momen romantismu hilang. Sana mandi wkwkwk," kata Junsu sambil menggandeng Yoochun.

"Hahaha ayo kita beli sabun yang banyak untukmu hyung ," timpal Yoochun.

"Yo hyung, mau mandi pakai lemon tea? Ahahaha," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil.

Sekarang Yunho yang gantian mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mulutnya komat kamit tidak jelas sambil berjalan ke arah teman-temannya.

Sementara itu Ahra...

"Akan kubuat Jaejoong jatuh miskin. Biar kamu tau rasa, Jaejoong," geram Ahra sambil meremas handuknya seusai mandi.

.

.

TBC.

.

Hello semua ^^ maaf saya lama updatenya karena saya harus mengikuti sidang skripsi, revisi, dan persiapan wisuda DX jadi saya minta maaf kalau updatenya lama.

Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini ^^

Bagaimana dengan kehadiran Ahra? Wah semua reviewer menyebut Ahra sebagai nenek lampir wkwkwk XD

Terima kasih sudah selalu menunggu update dan membaca kelanjutan ff ini ^^

Untuk chapter selanjutnya saya usahakan lebih cepat ^^

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^^

Review dari kalian snagat berarti bagi saya karena menumbuhkan semangat saya untuk melanjutkan ff ini ^^

Mohon reviewnya ^^

Vic89 : wkwkw sabar sabar XD

nin nina : semoga nggak ya wkwkwwk XD jangan smape jadi ff sinetron XD nanti sinetron di tv kalah dong (?) XD

CassieShipper : hahahaha sabar ya sabar wkwkw XD

Guest : sabar sabar astaga wkwkwk XD Jaejoong kuat kok (?) XD

yunjaelover : wah maaf kalau ada kesalahan ketik huhuhu T_T Authir sedang sibuk skripsi waktu itu hehehe Wah Minkyu harus lebih romantis *eh wkwkwk XD

meybi : ada deh wkwkw XD di sini diungkap. Nah betul wkwkwk sama sama evil

SimviR : hahaah sabar sabar.. iya terima kasih ^^

HeroKMJaejoong : jangan dong, nanti kamu masuk penjara wkwkwk sabar sabar

ichigo song : *kipasin biar nggak emosi* wkwkwk astaga XD nggak kok, Cho Ahjumma

riska0122 : wkwkwk Ahra pantang mundur (?) iya dong harus jadian (y)

aoi ao : kenapa dibilangnya nenek lampir? Wkwkwk

NaraYuuki : oh beda wkwkwk iya dong MinKyu wkwkwk waduh jadi makanan Thunder wkwkwk

J-Twice : waduh jangan ditimpukin, kasian wkwk

Ayy girl : wkwkwk hati-hati (?)

YunHolic : wkwkwk parah dibilang lampir XD


	11. Chapter 11

Jaejoong terlihat gontai memasuki rumah besarnya. Mereka sampai rumah larut malam karena Changmin terus menerus makan di restoran 24 jam. Yunho yang sudah mengambil bajunya ikut bergabung ke rumah Jaejoong.

"Selamat datang tuan muda. Lebih baik tuan muda langsung ke kamar dan tidur," ucap Cho Ahjumma yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kediaman Kim yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang berwarna coklat tua itu memberikan sedikit glarenya kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang diberikan sedikit death glarenya oleh pengasuhnya dari kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menunjuk Changmin yang masih mengunyah double cheese burgernya.

"Ahjumma, salahkan Changmin," Jaejoong mendelikan death glarenya kepada Changmin, berharap Changmin takut, tapi malah menerima death glare balasan dari Changmin.

"Dasar evil," desis Jaejoong sambil berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

Cho Ahjumma hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua tuan mudanya. YooSu dan Kyu juga masuk ke dalam rumah dengan muka mengantuknya. Sepertinya Changmin benar-benar membuat mereka telat tidur.

"Tuan muda Yunho, kamar anda di sebelah kamar tuan muda ya," ucap Cho Ahjumma sambil sedikit menunjukan seringaiannya.

"Ah, ne, Ahjumma. Gamshamida," ucap Yunho sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dan menundukan tubuhnya. Cho Ahjumma memang sengaja menyiapkan kamar Yunho di sebelah kamar Jaejoong setelah dia tau kalau Yunho akan ikut bermalam di rumah tuan mudanya itu.

Jaejoong yang sudah sangat mengantuk langsung menuju ke kamarnya, mengganti pakaiannya dan menjatuhkan di tempat tidur King sizenya, begitupun keempat temannya yang lain dan satu kekasihnya.

.

.

Di sinilah para tuan muda duduk di meja ruang makan kediaman keluarga Kim.

Jaejoong yang telat bangun tidak bisa ikut menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk kekasihnya dan teman-temannya.

Mereka duduk sambil memperhatikan makanan yang dibawakan para maid.

Ada telur mata sapi, nasi goreng kimchi, telur dadar, pancake, dan jangan lupakan teh melati yang hangat.

"Mari makan," ucap Changmin dengan semangat.

"Ya! Makanmu pelan-pelan," ucap Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Changmin yang makan dengan beringasnya.

Changmin hanya tetap melanjutkan makannya, sementara Kyuhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengundang delak tawa dari teman-temannya.

Suasana di ruang makan rumah Jaejoong saat itu menjadi ramai. Cho Ahjumma yang melihat kemeriahan itu sangat senang karena dia bisa melihat tuan mudanya kembali tertawa dan tersenyum.

Di sela-sela menyantap sarapan pagi, Cho Ahjussi datang mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang menyuap nasi goreng kimchinya.

"Tuan, hari ini ada rapat mendadak dengan para pemegang saham dari perusahaan Go. Karena tuan besar dan nyonya besar sedang pergi, tuanlah yang akan mewakili perusahaan Kim. Tuan dimohon sudah siap pukul 9 pagi karena rapat akan dimulai pukul 10 pagi," jelas Cho Ahjussi.

Jaejoong melirik jam besar yang ada di dinding ruang makan rumahnya yang menunjukan pukul 8.15.

"Baik. Siapkan laptopku di ruang tamu berserta dengan data keuangan perusahaan Go. Telpon sekretarisku untuk mendampingiku dan suruh dia bersiap pukul 9.15 di cafe dekat perusahaan Go, aku akan menjemputnya di sana. Siapkan juga mobil pukul 08.55 di halaman depan," ucap Jaejoong kepada Cho Ahjussi, " terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya Cho Ahjussi," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kepada Cho Ahjussi.

"Baik tuan, sama-sama tuan. Maaf mengganggu acara makan pagi tuan," ucap Cho Ahjussi sambil menunduk.

"Tidak perlu sungkan Cho Ahjussi. Anda sudah makan? Cho Ahjumma sudah makan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjukan senyum dari bibir cherrynya.

"Belum tuan, sebentar lagi kami akan makan," ucap Cho Ahjumma sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa makan, ne?" kata Jaejoong sambil mengembangkan senyum di bibir cherrynya dan berdiri karena dia sudah selesai makan.

"Aku mandi dulu ya."

"Ok, tenang hyung, makanan akan kami habiskan," ucap Changmin sambil mengambil satu piring besar.

"Perusahaan Go, apakah itu punya Ahra noona?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengambil nasi goreng kimchi.

"Iya, sepertinya begitu," ucap Yunho sambil menyuap pancakenya, " aku malas membahas tante-tante itu."

"Dia mengerikan hyung," kata Junsu sambil melirik pancake keju yang ada di depan Changmin. Dia hendak mengambilnya tetapi malah Changmin yang mengambilnya. "Apa?" kata Changmin sambil melihat bibir Junsu yang manyun.

"Kalau nenek itu berbuat sesuatu dengan Jaejoong hyungku, dia akan kubuat KO hahahaha," ucap Changmin sambil menyuap pancakenya dengan mulut lebar.

"Jaejoong hyungmu?" delik Yunho.

"Iya, punyaku," balas Changmin.

"Ya! Dia punyaku!" kata Yunho dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Memangnya ada tulisan 'Punya Jung Yunho' di jidatnya Jaejoong hyung ha?" ata Changmin tidak mau kalah.

"Memang tidak, tapi dia kekasihku!" Kali ini Yunho berdiri dari kursinya.

"Lalu? Ada masalah kalau aku juga bilang dia punyaku?" Changmin ikut berdiri.

"Changmin sudah," kata Yoochun sambil menenangkan Changmin.

"Yunho hyung, jangan emosi, tapi Changmin ada benarnya," kata Junsu berusaha menenangkan, tampaknya.

"Suie! Jangan menambah marah Yunho hyung" kata Yoochun dengan nada yang agak tinggi dan hal tersebut membuat Junsu tersentak kaget.

"Kamu berani membentakku Chunnie?" Muka Junsu menunjukan rasa kagetnya.

"Anniyo Suie bukan begitu," kata Yoochun sambil menunjukan wajah menyesalnya.

"Kalian kenapa seperti anak kecil begitu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menuruni anak tangga hanya berbalut celana boxernya, membuat mereka yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam melihat tubuh mulus Jaejoong.

"Ahjumma, sabunnya habis, Ahjumma belum ganti?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengambil sabun kesukaannya, sabun madu dari tempat penyimpanan sabun yang berada di dekat dapur.

"Belum tuan, karena tuan sendiri yang bilang tuan yang ingin memakai sabun vanila. Saya cari sabun itu di tempat penyimpanansabun tidak ada dan saya kira tuan membelinya secara khusus," jawab Cho Ahjumma.

"Ah iya aku lupa, maaf Cho Ahjumma," kata Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya.

"Gwaenchana tuan," Cho Ahjumma tersenyum melihat kelakuan tuannya yang selalu sopan kepada siapapun.

"Dan kalian. Aku bukan milik siapapun, kecuali umma dan appaku serta keluargaku. Tapi aku akan menjadi milik Yunho nantinya jadi jangan ada yang protes. Aku sudah menganggap kalian keluargaku, jadi jangan sekali-kali bertengkar aku milik siapa karena aku juga milik kalian," ujar Jaejoong sambil menatap mata mereka satu per satu.

"Aku mau mandi, jangan berdebat lagi. Sekali kudengar kalian berdebat lagi, akan kupulangkan kalian. Kyu, awasi mereka."

"Siap hyung."

"Bagus. Berarti aku bisa mandi dengan tenang," kata Jaejoong sambil berlalu dan membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu kembali makan dan membisu.

Ya, yidak ada yang bisa menentang ucapan Jaejoong.

.

.

Sekarang Jaejoong sudah berada di perusahaan Go. Dia masuk ke ruang rapat dan melihat pemimpin perusahaan Choi, Han, Yoon, dan Go.

"Selamat siang," sapa Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, Jaejoong ah, kamu sudah besar ya," sapa Mr. Choi.

"Tentu saja Ahjussi, aku tambah besar setiap tahunnya," ujar Jaejoong dengan coolnya.

"Dan kamu selalu bisa membuat kami terperangah dengan jawabanmu hahaha," timpal yang diikuti tawa dari Mr Choi.

"Hahaha Ahjussi bisa saja. Bagaimana kabar Ahjussi sekalian?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melihat keempat Ahjussi di depannya.

"Baik, bagaimana kabarmu?" jawab Mr. Go.

"Saya baik-baik saja Ahjussi."

"Kudengar kamu sempat sakit?" tanya Mr. Yoon.

"Iya Ahjussi, hanya demam biasa. Sekarang sudah sembuh," ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Kita tunggu presedir utama datang," ucap Mr. Go.

"Presedir utamanya bukan anda, Ahjussi?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Bukan, tapi menantuku," jawab Mr. Go,"Ah itu dia."

Seketika itu juga Ahra masuk didampingi sekretarisnya dan membuat Jaejoong kaget.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Mari kita rapat," kata Ahra sambil mengambil surat dari dalam amplopnya.

Dia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan Jaejoong di sana kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Saya akan membeli saham perusahaan Kim dan memperluas kerjasama kami dengan cara akuisisi sehingga kami menjadi lebih kuat," kata Ahra.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia malas berurusan dengan noona itu.

"Saya sudah membeli 40% saham dari perusahaan Kim yang beredar di pasaran, saya harap saya bisa membeli 30% saham dari perusahaan Kim lagi. Bagaimana? Semuanya setuju?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Jaejoong dengan sorotan mata tidak senang. Dia tau Ahra bisa saja menghancurkan image perusahaan yang dia bangun dan membuat harga saham perusahaannya hancur, tapi ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui Ahra.

"Pikirkan baik-baik Jaejoong-sshi. Anda tidak mau perusahaan anda berimage jelek dan harga saham anda turun kan?" kata Ahra.

"Ya, memang, tapi perlu anda ketahui, Ahra-sshi, saya memiliki 80% kepemilikan saham anda di perusahaan Jung dan 70% kepemilikan saham anda di perusahaan Go. Lalu saya merupakan investor utama dari perusahaan kosmetik yang akan anda bangun. Bukan hanya itu, kalau saham Kim turun, maka saham dari keluarga Jung yang anda pegang akan turun. Ah, saya bisa saja mencabut investasi saya pada perusahaan anda yang akan anda bangun,"jelas Jaejoong panjang lebardan yidak mau kalah dari Ahra. Sementara itu pemimpin yang lain berbisik-bisik.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu—" ucap Ahra sambil menunjukan tidak percayanya.

"Data anda kurang lengkap, Ahra-sshi. Data saya tidak akan dengan mudah diketahui orang lain tapi nama saya ada di dalam perusahaan anda dan hanya kode khusus yang bisa membuka data saya. Mengerti?" jelas Jaejoong lagi.

"Kami tidak setuju juga dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Ahra mengingat Jaejoong juga mempunyai saham kami," ujar Mr. Yoon.

'Semuanya di luar perhitunganku. Kukira aku bisa meruntuhkannya dari dalam,' batin Ahra. Rencana untuk membuat Jaejoong miskin hancur sudah karena dia tidak mendapatkan data yang akurat dan membuat dirinya dipermalukan dihadapan direktur yang lain.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, saya undur diri," ujar Jaejoong sambil membungkuk dan meinggalkan ruangan diikuti sekretarisnya dan direktur yang lain.

Ahra hanya mengumpat tidak jelas, dia kalah dua kali dari Jaejoong.

"Ahra-sshi, lain kali apabila anda ingin mengadakan rapat mendadak, tolong adakan rapat yang bermutu," kata Jaejoong sambil melengokkan kepalanya dari pintu.

Ahra makin kesal. Tapi muncul ide licik lagi dalam otaknya.

'Tapi dia punya saham sebanyak itu atas nama dirinya sendiri, berarti dia orang yang sangat memegang pengaruh dan juga memiliki kekayaan yang banyak. Bagaimana kalau dia targetku selanjutnya?' batin Ahra sambil menyeringai.

Oh well Ahra, anda sudah memegang status sebagai nyonya Go.

.

.

Jaejoong sampai di rumahnya mendapati YooSu sedang bersantai di halaman depan rumahnya, di ayunan kayunya. Mereka berangkulan dan sedang meminum es kelapa muda.

"Suie, suapi aku kelapanya," pinta Yoochun tanpa mengetahui yang empunya rumah menatap mereka.

"Sini Chunnie aaaa buka mulutnya," kata Junsu sambil menyuapkan daging kelapa ke mulut Yoochun. Tentu saja diterima dengan baik oleh Yoochun.

Jaejoong termenung dengan kegiatan sepasang kekasih itu. Mereka sangat romantis, tapi kenapa dia dengan Yunho seperti biasa saja, bukan seperi pkekasih pada umumnya.

Dia memikirkannya sampai tidak sadar kalau MinKyu sudah ada di belakangnya dan mengagetkannya.

"Hyung!"

"Hua!" pekik Jaejoong, " ya! Kalian mengagetkanku."

"Lagian hyung melamun. Melamun karena apa hem?" tanya Changmin sambil memakan potato chipsnya.

YooSu ikut menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

"Tidak melamunkan apa-apa," kata Jaejoong sambil menjaga imagenya.

"Aku tau, hyung sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya mencuri es kelapa itu," kata Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Tentu saja bukan," bela Jaejoong, "aku hanya melihat ada bebek memakan es kelapa."

"Siapa yang bebek hyung?" tanya Yoochun, sedangkan Junsu hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tanpa tau apapun.

"Junsu. Lihat pantatnya seperti pantat bebek," kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Junsu dengan dagunya.

"Ya! Enak saja hyung. Pantat hyung juga berisi," bela Junsu.

"Terimalah Junsu hyung, pantatmu memang berisi hahaha," kata Changmin dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Benar Suie hahaha," kata Yoochun.

"Ya Chunnie!" Junsu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha bibirnya seperti moncong bebek," kata Kyuhyun yang kemudian berlari karena Junsu datang ke arahnya.

"Awas kalian, duo devil maknae!" kata Junsu sambil setengah berteriak dan mengejar MinKyu.

Yoochun asik melihat kekasihnya mengejar-ngejar dongsaeng mereka sementara Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju kamarnya.

Jaejoong POV

Dimana Yunho? Kok aku tidak menemukannya? Apa dia pulang ke rumahnya?

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamarku dan mengganti bajuku. Kurebahkan sebentar badanku di ranjangku, membiarkan tubuhku relax sebentar karena rapat yang tidak penting dari Ahra.

Apa Yunho di kamarnya? Tiba-tiba aku rindu padanya.

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan menuju sebelah kamarku, kamar Yunho.

Kuketuk pintunya tapi tidak ada yang menyahut. Lalu kubuka pintu kamarnya.

Kulihat sekeliling kamarnya. Ini kali pertama aku memasuki kamarnya di rumahku.

Dia menaruh iPod, iPad, iPhonenya di meja nakas warna coklat berlaci 6 untuk menaruh perlengkapan dan peralatan.

Kutemukan alorji di samping iPhonenya. Ada satu celana jeans dia gantungkan di gantungan baju. Lalu ada handuknya di jemuran handuk teras depan. Kamar mandi transparan itu nampak ada titik-titik air di pintunya, tanda dia sudah memakai kamar mandi itu.

AC di ruangan ini dinyalakan. Suhu yang cukup untuk membuat mengantuk dan tertidur. Aku jadi mengantuk dibuatnya.

Kulihat tempat tidurnya, ada gundukan besar dibalik selimut tempat tidur.

Kusibak selimut itu pelan-pelan dan aku temukan Yunho yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Bulu matanya yang panjang menghiasi mata musangnya yang tertutup. Dadanya naik turun dan teratur. Lenganya yang berotot dan agak besar itu memeluk erat guling.

Wajahnya begitu damai saat tidur, kecuali dengan mulutnya yang agak terbuka saat tidur dan ada suara dengkuran halus yang terdengar dari mulutnya.

Dia seperti anak kecil kalau tidur dengan seperti itu, tapi aku suka. Aku suka melihatnya seperti ini. Melihat wajah damainya ketika tidur, seakan melupakan masalah apapun dalam hidupnya.

Kusibak pelan poni yang menutupi matanya dengan tanganku. Kuelus pelan pipi dengan kulit coklatnya itu. Kuelus pelan bibir hatinya dengan ibu jariku. Lembut, sangat lembut dan kenyal.

Kuelus juga matanya dan hidungnya yang mancung, dan kembali turun ke bibirnya.

Bibir ini yang selalu mengecupiku saat aku terbaring di rumah sakit dan selalu berucap kata sayang untukku sampai aku menyadari kalau aku sangat mencintai kekasihku ini.

Kubalikan tubuhku karena malu. Pertama kalinya aku menyentuh bibirnya sendiri karena selama ini dia yang selalu menciumku. Pikiranku kembali menerawang.

Walau kami tidak bisa seromantis Yoochun dan Junsu, tapi berada di sampingnya aku merasa cukup. Apa dia juga berpikir seperti itu? Apa aku terlalu kaku? Apa aku pantas untuknya?

Aku terdiam dan bergelut dengan pikiranku sampai aku tidak sadar Yunho terbangun dan memeluk pinggangku dari belakang serta menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahuku.

"Aku menangkap penyusup dalam kamarku," katanya dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Aku kaget, refleks kubalikan tubuhku, hendak melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku tetapi justru aku mendapatkan bonus dari pelukannya.

Bibirku tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Mata kami terbuka lebar dan kemudian menjauhkan diri kami dengan kikuk.

"Ma-maaf," ucapku terbata karena malu. Tentu saja malu, aku yang tidak sengaja menempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," ucapnya juga dengan terbata. Mukanya memerah. Dia malu.

Kami terdiam cukup lama dengan pikiran kami masing-masing. Itu ciuman pertama kami sejak kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"A—" ucap kami bersama-sama.

"Kamu duluan," ucap Yunho.

"Tidak, kamu saja," kataku sambil menatap mata musangnya.

Dia juga menatap mataku, mengurungku di dalam tatapannya. Kami saling menatap, seperti mencari arti akan sesuatu.

Dia tidak pernah menatapku seintens ini. Kami semakin mengerti apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh pasangan kami masing-masing.

Mata kami tertutup sambil menautkan bibir kami. Dia menekan lembut bibirku dan aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia melumat bibir bawahku dengan lembut dan kemudian aku juga melumat bibir atasnya dengan lembut juga.

Dia menjilat bibir bawahku dan menyentuh belahan bibirku dengan lidahnya, seperti meminta ijin untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulutku.

Kubuka mulutku sedikit tanda aku mengijinkannya. Dia dengan senang hati menjilat lidahku, mengabsen setiap gigiku, dan sesekali mengelus dinding mulutku. Dia juga semakin merapatkan pungutannya dan aku hanya terdiam seakan terbius dengan sentuhannya.

Kami melepaskan pautan bibir kami. Yunho menatapku dalam sambil mengelap saliva yang turun dari bibirku. Akupun mengelap saliva yang ada di dagunya. Kami bertatapan lama.

Kemudian dia mengecup lembut kepalaku dan membisikan sesuatu, "Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu dan akan selalu menjadi milikmu, Boo. Akan aku perjuangkan dirimu agar selalu di sisiku sampai kapanpun itu dan aku menyukai dirimu apa adanya."

Aku terdiam. Kutatap mata yang menampakan keseriusan itu di setiap katanya. Kukecup bibirnya lembut sebagai jawabannya, "Aku milikmu dan akan selalu begitu."

Dia merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. Menciumi puncak kepalaku bertubi-tubi dengan bibir lembutnya. Mengelus punggungku dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Menenggelamkan aku dalam lengannya yang kekar dan menopangku dengan dadanya yang bidang.

Dia memelukku sambil mengarahkanku untuk tidur dalam pelukannya.

"Kamu pasti capek kan? Ahra pasti berbuat tidak baik padamu. Aku tahu tabiatnya," katanya sambil bergumam di telingaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Rasa kantuk menjalar sampai mataku, membuatku terbuai untuk tidur.

"Jaljayo. Tidurlah yang nyenyak Boo. Saranghae," ucap Yunho sambil membenarkan posisi tidurnya dan mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan berjanji dalam hatiku kalau aku akan lebih perhatian kepada pria yang aku cintai kini, karena dia sangat berarti untukku.

"Jaljayo" bisikku sambil mengecup pipinya.

Dia tersenyum dalam tidurnya dan mulai mendengkur halus.

"Neomu saranghae Yunnie bear."

Jaejoong POV end

.

.

TBC

.

.

Halo semuanya ^^ maaf belakangan ini ff ini lama update karena saya banyak kesibukan. Mungkin beberapa chapter lagi ff ini akan berakhir hehehe. Semoga akhirnya memuaskan pembaca nantinya.

Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang selalu menunggu update dan/ atau mereview ff ini ^^

Maafkan saya apabila banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan hehehe

Thank you sudah mampir dan ditunggu reviewnya ^^

review kalian = bahan bakar saya untuk melanjutkan ff ini ^^

.

.

Balasan Review:

nin nina : nah bagaimana? Hehehhee kayak sinetron gak? Apa kurang konfliknya? Hehehe XD nah iya betul, saya salah nulis hehehe mian ne ^^

Krys : thank you krys moah :* nc? No no no no ._. ada adagan ciuman dikit aja ._.

clouds06 : tenang, nanti ahra dicemplungin ke bak isi lemon tea sama kyuhyun wkwkkw XD

Yunjaelover : ne harusnya changmin wkwkw maaf salah nulis hehehehe jawabannya ada di chapter ini heeheh XD terima kasih udah mau nunggu updatenya hehehe

meybi : gpp, selagi muda wkwkw *eh XD

ichigo song : sabar sabar aduh kasian ahra wkwkw XD

abilhikmah : gpp biar ada bumbu wkwkkw XD

NaraYuuki : nah loh ._. thunder itu apa sebenarnya?

Kang Shin Ah : biasalah, genit dikit boleh kan *loh XD

Edelweis : hahaha setuja setuja wkwkkw XD

FaniHyuk : sudah keluar hehehe bagaimana ceritanya? Memuaskan? ^^

desi2121 : silahkan hehehe ^^ terima kasih sudah mau membaca ^^

nataliakim8624 : hahahaha saya kejam sekali kalau begitu (?) kkkk XD

YunHolic : ooo tidak bisa, itu bagian author *eh XD


	12. Chapter 12

Yunho POV

Sinar matahari pagi mulai masuk menyinari kamarku, kamar selama aku di rumah Jaejoong. Kubuka mataku pelan sambil menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina mata musangku.

Aku menggeliat, merenggangkan semua ototku yang kaku dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol kepala seseorang yang tidur dengan napas yang teratur. Ya, kekasihku.

Matanya msih terpejam dan dadanya naik turun dengan teratur. Dia bangun telat belakangan ini karena menurut Cho Ahjumma, dia selalu bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Dia sangat rajin, tapi kali ini dia masih tertidur.

Kulihat jam dinding, jarum pendeknya menunjukan pukul 11 sedangkan jarum panjangnya menunjukan pukul 5. Ok, sudah siang rupanya. 11.25. pantas aku merasa lapar. Aku melewatkan sarapan sedangkan sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang.

Aku bangun perlahan. Kubelai pipi Jaejoong yang mulus dan kuusap pelan bibir cherrynya yang ranum. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya. kulumat bibirnya pelan agar tidak membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya.

Kulepas ciumanku walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak rela melepaskannya. Aku masih ingin bermanja dengannya, tapi perutku yang meronta minta diisi menghentikan aktifitasku.

"Late morning kiss for you baby Boo," bisikku ketelinganya yang membuat dia menggeliat. Kukecup telinganya dan dia kembali menggeliat. Sungguh imut.

Aku mulai menemukan sisi lain dari kekasihku ini. Kekasihku yang dingin ternyata sangat hangat dan menggemaskan. Andai aku bertemu dengannya saat sebelum kejadian yang mengubah dirinya menjadi dingin, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Dan andaikan aku selalu di sampingnya dulu, pasti sekarang ini dia tidak menjadi dingin seperti ini.

Tapi aku menyukai semua yang ada padanya. Bukankah itu lebih baik? Kim Jaejoong adalah Kim Jaejoong dan akan selamanya begitu.

"Aku berjanji selalu di sampingmu, Boo. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merasa kesepian lagi. Andai aku ada di sampingmu dari dulu, orang-orang yang membuatmu seperti ini akan kupukul K.O," kataku sambil mengelus surai yang menutupi matanya.

Kukecup matanya dan hidungnya.

Tak lama..

"Ya!"Kata Jaejoong sambil menjitak kepalaku.

"Appoyo!" pekikku. Rasanya sangat sakit, nyeri sekali, tepat di dahiku.

"Ya! Aku sedang tidur. Dari tadi kamu menggangguku," kata Jaejoong.

"Mana aku tau kalau itu akan mengganggumu, aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan," kataku sambil mengusap dahiku. Dia terdiam sementara matanya masih terpejam.

"Aku ngantuk Yunnie," katanya dengan nada yang manja dan memelukku. Dia mendaratkan kepalanya di dada bidangku dan menggesek-gesekkan kepalanyanya di dadaku, mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Dia sangat menggemaskan. Kukecup kepalanya bertubi-tubi sambil mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut agar dia tidur. Perlahan napasnya mulai teratur.

Kutaruh kepalanya pelan-pelan di bantalku agar dia tidak terbangun. Lalu aku juga bangun perlahan dan mandi.

Setelah mandi aku langsung ke ruang makan untuk memenuhi keinginan perutku yang sudah 'nyanyi' dari tadi.

"Tuan Yunho sudah bangun rupanya," ucap Cho Ahjumma yang sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk makan siang.

"Ah iya Ahjumma, maaf aku bangun terlambat hehehe," kataku sambil terkekeh, "Jaejoong juga bangun telat Ahjumma."

"Tuan muda Jaejoong sudah bagun dari jam 4 pagi tuan. Katanya dia tidak bisa tidur. Jadi dia yang menyiapkan sarapan dan beberapa makan siang,"kata Cho Ahjumma sambil meletakan irisan buah semangka merah.

"Wah, harusnya diia membangunkanku," kataku sambil menggaruk kepalaku.

"Kamu tidurnya mungkin berisik hyung, makanya Jaejoong hyung terbangun," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik bangku meja makan.

"Nah, bisa jadi," ucap Changmin, "aku mau buah semangkanya Cho Ahjumma." Mata Changmin berbinar-binar melihat makanan yang ada di meja makan. Dasar tukang makan.

"Ambil saja tuan muda. Pagi ini kita mendapatkan kiriman semangka dari tuan dan nyonya besar. Katanya para yakuza bawahan nyonya sedang panen semangka di kebun mereka," ucap Cho Ahjumma sambil tersenyum melihat Changmin yang langsung mengambil dua potong semangka.

"Asik, aku bisa makan banyak hahaha," kata Changmin sambil tertawa.

"Dasar kamu monster," kata Junsu sambil masuk ke dalam rumah dari teras depan.

"Yoochun hyung kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Di toilet," jawab Junsu sambil menarik bangku di depannya dan duduk menghadap shabu-shabu yang disiapkan oleh Cho Ahjumma.

"Hari ini kita semua akan makan shabu-shabu. Saya harap tuan-tuan suka dengan shabu-shabunya," kata Cho Ahjumma sambil merebus daging sapi di kuah kaldu ayam.

"Masakan seperti apapun Ahjumma, pasti akan habis hahaha," ucapku sambil membuka panci shabu-shabu besar yang digunakan untuk kami berlima.

"Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong hyung?" tanya Junsu sambil menuangkan kuah kaldu ayam ke mangkuknya sampai penuh setengahnya.

"Tuan muda katanya tidak akan ikut makan siang, sepertinya ada sedikit gangguan pada tenggorokannya. Saya sudah membelikan antibiotik untuk diminum tuan muda saat bangun nanti," jelas Cho Ahjumma sambil memasukan sawi putih ke dalam panci.

"Hyung... sering sakit ya Ahjumma?" tanya Yoochun sambil mencuci tangannya di washtafel dekat meja makan.

"Benar tuan. Dari lahir tuan muda memang sistem imunitasnya lemah, sehingga kami para pengasuh dan juga pelayan selalu memperhatikan makanan yang dimakan tuan muda. Kamar tuan muda harus cukup matahari dan bersih. Tuan muda juga harus menjaga kondisinya saat di luar rumah."

"Yunho hyung, berarti kamu harus menjaga Jaejoong hyung dengan extra," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tentu dan pasti," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Yunho POV end

Tak lama berselang setelah mereka berbincang-bincang, ada suara langkah kaki dari atas. Itu Jaejoong.

"Harum sekali Ahjumma," ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan seperti zombie dan berbicara dengan suara seraknya, jangan lupakan matanya yang masih setengah tertutup.

"Tuan muda sudah bangun?" tanya Cho Ahjumma sambil membantu Jaejoong menuruni tangga.

"Hoam, aku masih mengantuk Ahjumma, tapi aku lapar," kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan terhuyung-huyung dan menaruh kepalanya di meja makan setelah dia mendudukan dirinya.

"Tuan muda, jangan tidur di meja makan," ucap Cho Ahjumma sambil menaruh shabu-shabu untuk Jaejoong di mangkuk. Cho Ahjumma memang terbiasa mengajarkan Jaejoong banyak hal dan dia juga tidak ragu untuk menegur Jaejoong apabila tuan mudanya melakukan kesalahan.

"Baik Cho Ahjumma," kata Jaejoong sambil mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Sementara itu HoMinKyuYooSu makan sambil menatap Jaejoong yang mengantuk.

Yunho ang tidak tega melihat kekasihnya mengantuk itu memberanikan diri untuk menyuapinya.

"Boo aaaaa," kata Yunho sambil mengarahkan shabu-shabu ke mulut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan dengan senang hati menyuap shabu-shabu yang disuapkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Mashita. Gomawo Yun," ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang menghangatkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya.

HoMinKyuYooSu tertegun melihat expressi senang Jaejoong. Senyum itu selalu bertambah manis setiap harinya.

Cho Ahjumma tersenyum melihat exressi senang dari Jaejoong karena sudah lama dia tidak melihat senyum tuan mudanya yang begitu tulus.

"Aku cuci muka dulu ya. Kasihan kalau Yunho yang menyuapiku terus," kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke washtafel.

Yunho tersenyum mengetahui Jaejoong juga perhatian padanya walaupun hanya perhatian kecil.

Akhirnya mereka makan dengan khidmat siang itu ditemani tawa renyah dari masing-masing penghuni ruang makan itu.

.

.

Sorenya Jaejoong mendapat telpon dari Ahra. Ahra memintanya untuk menemuinya di sebuah cafe tapi tentu saja Jaejoong merahasiakan pertemuan ini dari Yunho.

"Aku mau pergi sebentar menemui teman lamaku di sebuah cafe. Kalian jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh selama aku pergi di rumah," ucap Jaejoong ke HoMinKyuYooSu sambil memakai kacamata hitamnya dan berjalan ke arah halaman depan rumahnya tempat dia memarkirkan mobilnya.

Dia terlihat modis seperti biasa. Dia memakai kemeja warna birunya yang menunjukan lekukan tubuhnya yang ramping dan berisi. Dia memakai celana jeans warna hitam dan memakai jam tangan Hubolt warna coklat tua. Jangan lupakan sepatunya yang berwarna hitam berbahan kain.

"Hati-hati di jalan tuan muda," ujar Cho Ahjussi sambil membukakan pintu mobil Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih Cho Ahjussi. Tentu aku akan berhati-hati," ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan masuk ke mobil lamborghininya.

"Hati-hati hyung," kata Junsu dengan suara khas lumba-lumbanya.

"Pulang bawakan kami makanan yang banyak hyung," ucap Changmin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hyung, jangan sampai salah arah," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, jangan terlalu cepat mengemudikannya," timpal Yoochun.

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar ucapan dari teman-temannya itu.

"Ya, kalian tenang saja,"balas Jaejoong.

"Boojae!" ucap Yunho setengah berteriak.

"Ne Yun?" balas Jaejoong dengan setengah berteriak juga.

"Saranghae!" sambung Yunho.

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar ucapan Yunho tersebut dan ada semburat merah di pipi putih pucatnya. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain riuh membicarakan mereka berdua.

"Nado saranghae Yun," balas Jaejoong disertai dengan senyuman yang lembut.

Wajah Yunho juga ikut memerah setelah mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Dan setelah itu Jaejoong menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Saatnya kita mengikutinya," ujar Yunho sambil menuju ke arah mobilnya setelah di rasa Jaejoong sudah meninggalkan gerbang rumahnya.

"Ayo," ujar Changmin sambil menuju mobilnya, "aku sudah memasang pelacak di mobil Jaejoong hyung dan aku akan mengirimkannya di GPS mobil kalian masing-masing."

"Baik. Jangan sampai ketahuan,"ujar Yoochun sambil membukakan pintu untuk Junsu.

"Apa para tuan yakin untuk mengikuti tuan muda kali ini?" tanya Cho Ahjussi kepaada Yunho.

"Tentu saja Cho Ahjussi. Kami hanya ingin melindungi Jaejoong dari serigala betina itu," jawab Yunho.

Ya, Yunho telah mengetahui pertemuan Jaejoong dan Ahra karena Yunho memasang penyadap pada handphone Ahra dan langsung mendeteksi kalau Ahra menelpon Jaejoong.

"Baiklah tuan, jangan sampai terbawa emosi nantinya," ujar Cho Ahjussi mengingatkan.

"Baik Ahjussi, terima kasih," ujar Yunho dengan senyum yang terkembang dari bibir hatinya.

Kemudian berangkatlah para tuan muda itu ke tempat Jaejoong.

.

.

Junsu POV

Kami mengikuti Jaejoong hyung ke arah Gangnam. Kami memarkirkan mobil kami di basement agar tidak terlihat sementara mobil Jaejoong hyung ada di parkiran pinggir depan cafe.

Kami memata-matai mereka dari jauh, dari cafe yang ada di sebrang cafe tersebut. Kulihat Yunho hyung sangat was-was. Mungkin dia takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Jaejoong hyung.

Kami menunggu sambil memesan kopi dan makan donat. Sayang sekali kami tidak memasang penyadap pada barang-barang Jaejoong hyung sehingga kami tidak dapat mendengar suara apapun.

Kami hanya melihat Jaejoong hyung sedang berbincang dengan Ahra noona dengan ekspresi yang serius. Keduanya saling menatap dengan pernuh arti.

"Sepetinya mereka hanya bercakap-cakap saja Yunho hyung," ujar Kyuhyun.

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan kembali memperhatikan mereka.

Selang 30 menit, dapat kami lihat Jaejoong hyung memang tangan Ahra noona yang sedang menangis dan duduk di sebelah kiri Ahra noona dan mengusap lembut kepala Ahra noona.

Yunho hyung terlihat geram dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong hyung. Yunho hyung langsung bangkit berdiri, hendak ke arah Jaejoong hyung.

"Hyung, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Chunnie sambil memang tangan Yunho hyung.

"Ke tempat mereka tentu saja, apa lagi," kata Yunho hyung sambil melepaskan tangan Chunnie, "Ahra bisa saja menjebak Jaejoong.

Dia benar-benar tidak terima Jaejoong hyung bersama dengan orang lain, terlebih lagi aku berada di posisi Yunho hyung kali ini pun, aku akan menarik Jaejoong hyung dari sana.

Kami mengikuti Yunho hyung yang keluar dari cafe tempat kami memata-matai Jaejoong hyung dan menyerang ke cafe dimana Jaejoong hyung bertemu dengan Ahra noona.

Junsu POV End

Jaejoong dan Ahra hendak keluar dari cafe tempat mereka bertemu, tapi saat hendak sampai ke pintu cafe, Ahra tersandung kaki kursikarena matanya yang berair sehingga dia limbung dan jatuh menabrak Jaejoong.

Mereka jatuh dengan Ahra di atas Jaejoong dan tanpa sengaja bibir mereka bertemu.

Jaejoong langsung mendorong Ahra menjauh dari badannya dan langsung mengelap bibirnya.

"Jadi ini yang kamu lakukan untuk mengambil kekasihku, Ahra noona?" kata Yunho dengan nada datar dan dingin setelah melihat adegan ciuman live antara kekasihnya dan noonanya.

"Tidak, Ahra tidak akan mengambilku," kata Jaejoong sambil berdiri dan menghadap Yunho. Tak lupa dia membangunkan Ahra terlebih dahulu.

"Noona gwaenchana? Maaf aku mendorongmu," tanya Jaejoong. Ahra hanya membalas dengan anggukan walaupun dia meringis sakit karena pergelangan kakinya terkilir.

"Ku bantu berjalan ke rumahku, ne? Kita obati kakimu," kata Jaejoong sambil memapah Ahra.

"Kim Jaejoong!" kata Yunho dengan setengah berteriak, "kamu lebih mementingkan dia daripada aku!?"

"Jung Yunho, aku tidak suka mendengar nada bicaramu," ujar Jaejoong dengan suara yang masih biasa saja.

MinKyuYooSu langsung masuk ke dalam cafe ketika melihat Yunho berteriak dan mereka berdiri di belakang Yunho saat ini.

Tak ayal pengunjung cafe melirik ke arah mereka. Menyadari itu, Jaejoong memapah Ahra dan menarik tangan Yunho keluar dari cafe tersebut dan berjalan ke arah taman yang ada di sebelah kanan bangunan cafe tersebut.

Yunho melotot kepada Ahra dan Jaejoong. Dia meminta jawaban atas semua yang terjadi. Emosinya sudah diubun-ubun.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang kalian lakukan," ucap Yunho dengan suara seperti sedang memendam amarahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kalaupun ada sesuatu, ini urusaku dengan Ahra noona, bukan urusanmu," ujar Jaejoong yang jongkok di depan kaki Ahra dan memijat pelan kaki Ahra.

"Kamu tidak sadar kalau dia berusaha memisahkan kita, Boo?"

"Oh ya? Mungkin, tapi akhirnya tidak terbukti," kata Jaejoong masih memijit pelan pergelangan kaki Ahra.

Ahra hanya terdiam dan airmatanya mulai menetes.

"Kim Jaejoong! Jangan membela dia!" bentak Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menghentikan acara memijat kaki Ahra.

"Oh, jadi ini caramu meminta penjelasan dari kekasihmu sendiri?" ucapnya dengan suara datar dan hanya mendongak sambil menatap Yunho dalam.

MinKyuYooSu hanya terdiam melihat kedua kekasih ini bertengkar, sedangkah Ahra menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak membelanya," Jaejoong bangkit menuju arah Yunho.

"Kamu! Bahkan kamu berbohong kalau menemui teman lamamu, ternyata kamu menemui dia!" Yunho menunjuk ke arah Ahra.

"Hentikan menunjuk noonamu sendiri dengan seperti itu Yunho!" kata Jaejoong dengan ikut berteriak juga.

"Oh, atau kalian berselingkuh dibelakangku, iya!? Kamu muak denganku, Jaejoong!?"

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan hal itu!? Kamu keterlaluan, sungguh keterlaluan!" ucap Jaejoong dengan muka marahnya. Dia tidak suka dituduh seperti itu, apalgi oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Yunho, Jaejoong sudah," ucap Ahra sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Diam noona, ini semua salahmu!" ujar Yunho yang benar-benar sudah diliputi emosi.

"Kamu tidak tau apa-apa Jung Yunho," ujar Jaejoong dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya, meninggalkan Yunho, dan menuju ke arah Ahra.

Dia menggendong Ahra dengan bridal style dan berjalan meninggalkan Yunho.

"Aku titip Yunho sebentar," ucapnya setengah berbisik dan tetap berjalan tanpa berhenti saat melewati teman-temannya.

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara yang pelan sementara yang lain hanya diam tetapi menangkap maksud Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggendong Ahra sampai ke mobilnya, meninggalkan Yunho dan berdiri mematung di taman.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku, kalian jadi seperti ini Jaejoong," ucap Ahra masih dengan menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan dipikirkan noona. Aku memang tau kalau noona tidak suka hubunganku dengan Yunho sebagai sepasang kekasih, tapi apa saat ini, setelah noona dan aku membicarakannya, noona masih tidak menyetujui hubungan kami?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mendudukkan Ahra di bangku penumpang.

Jaejoong terdiam menunggu jawaban Ahra yang masih sedikit terisak itu.

Sementara itu MinKyuYooSu menghampiri Yunho dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hyung, aku rasa Jaejoong hyung tidak berselingkuh dengan Ahra noona," kata Junsu sambil menepuk pelan pundak Yunho.

"Benar hyung, aku rasa, kita perlu meminta penjelasan dari Jaejoong hyung, tapi tolong redakan dulu emosi hyung," sambung Yoochun.

"Ingat kata Cho Ahjussi, jangan sampai emosi. Ah tapi hyung sudah terlanjur emosi," ucap Kyuhyun.

Yunho hanya terdiam.

"Kendalikan emosimu hyung, atau semuanya akan berubah menjadi lebih buruk," kata Changmin sambil beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang ini.

Yunho masih terdiam dan membenarkan apa yang Changmin katakan. Dirinya memang terlalu emosi tadi sehingga semuanya mulai memburuk.

"Ayo kita kembali, pasti Jaejoong hyung ada di rumah," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti Changmin kembali ke mobil mereka.

YunYooSu mengikuti kedua orang itu dari belakang sampai mereka tiba di mobil mereka.

'Aku harus menanyakannya kepada Boo,' batin Yunho sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

.

"Kyu, menurutmu apa kali ini Ahra noona menjebak Jaejoong hyung?" tanya Changmin kepada Kyuhyun ketika mereka sampai di mobil.

"Tidak menurutku. Tatapan mata Ahra noona tadi menyiratkan rasa penyesalan. Yunho hyung main asal tuduh karena dari awal dia sudah berburuk sangka kepada Ahra noona. Aku pun percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong hyung," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Benar juga. Mungkin sebaiknya kita meminta penjelasan dari Jaejoong hyung dan Ahra noona," kata Changmin yang disertai anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

.

"Chunnie, aku merasa kasihan kepada Ahra noona," kata Junsu sambil menerawang ke jalanan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoochun sambil melihat lurus ke arah jalan.

"Ahra noona begitu sedih tadi. Apa kamu lihat ekspresinya?"

"Tentu aku lihat, Suie. Aku rasa dia ada masalah. Aku juga kasihan sebenarnya kepada Jaejoong hyung karena dia berusaha menjelaskan tapi Yunho hyung malah menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan."

"Kita harus membuat Yunho hyung emosinya reda dulu Chunnie. Saat di rumah nanti apabila ada Ahra noona dan Jaejoong hyung, kita harus menenangkan Yunho hyung kalau dia emosi. Ingat apa pesan Jaejoong hyung tadi."

"Tentu aku ingat," ucap Yoochun sambil mengelus kepala Junsu, "kita akan menjaga mereka berdua karena mereka teman kita."

"Hum," balas Junsu dengan anggukan.

.

Sesampainya mereka di kediaman Kim, hari sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Mereka tidak melihat ada mobil Jaejoong di halaman depan.

Terdengar suara dua orang wanita berbincang di ruang tamu.

HoMinKyuYooSu terdiam saat mau memasuki rumah itu. Mereka mendengar suara Ahra dan Cho Ahjumma sedang berbincang.

"Jadi begitu alasannya, nona," kata Cho Ahjumma.

"Ne, itulah alasan saya seperti itu kepada mereka berdua. Saya sangat menyesal karena membuat mereka bertengkar," ucap Ahra dengan kembali menangis.

"Sudah nona, jangan menangis terus. Nona tidak boleh capek," ujar Cho Ahjumma berusaha menenangkan Ahra dengan cara mengelus lembut pungguny Ahra.

HoMinKyuYooSu bingung dengan sebenarnya yang terjadi.

"Noonaku bukan tipe orang yang akan mudah menangis karena diputuskan pacar atau ditolak orang lain, jadi ada apa sebenarnya?" gumam Yunho yang masih didengar oleh teman-temannya.

"Ta-tapi Jaejoong belum kembali juga Ahjumma. Aku takut ada apa-apa," ujar Ahra sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Tenang, tuan muda akan baik-baik saja. Ada suamiku yang memata-matai tuan muda," ujar Cho Ahjumma dengan tersenyum.

Ahra merasa sedikit lega setelah mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong tidak sendirian.

HoMinKyuYooSu masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat Ahra sedang duduk bersender di sofa ditemani Cho Ahjumma.

Kembali, emosi Yunho naik ke ubun-ubun setelah melihat Ahra.

"Noona, mau apa kau di sini?" tanya Yunho dnegan suara datar dan dingin.

"Aku—"

"Bisa kamu lebih sopan saat berbicara kepada noonamu, Jung Yunho?" kata Jaejoong yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung melihat Yunho dengan tatapan datarnya.

Yunho terdiam melihat kekasihnya memberikan tatapan padanya seperti itu.

"Kendalikan emosimu baru kita akan bahas masalah ini," kata Jaejoong sambil membuka bungkusan berwarna putih dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Ini vitamin penambah darahmu noona. Lalu ini suplemen makanan untuk ibu hamil dan ini salinan resep untukmu," kata Jaejoong sambil duduk di samping Ahra.

"Ha-Hamil?" kata Yunho sambil terbata.

"Ya, noonamu sedang hamil," kata Jaejoong sambil memeriksa luka Ahra akibat terkilir tadi.

"Noona, berapa bulan usia kehamilanmu?" tanya Junsu sambil mendekati Ahra.

"Baru satu bulan dan aku baru mengetahuinya tadi saat kami ke dokter," kata Ahra sambil tersenyum.

"Kami memeriksakan kaki noona yang terkilir ke dokter, tapi tanpa di sangka kalau kami mengetahui kabar kalau noona hamil," jelas Jaejoong.

"Apa noona sudah memberitahu hal ini kepada suami noona?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Raut wajah Ahra berubah. Dia kembali menunduk dan menangis dalam diam.

Oh dear, Ahra pasti mempunyai masalah saat ini.

"Jangan ditanyakan lagi. Soal itu biar nanti aku yang menjelaskan. Noona lebih baik istirahat dulu di kamar tamu. Cho Ahjumma, tolong bantu noona," pinta Jaejoong sambil membantu Ahra berdiri. Ahra mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dibantu oleh Cho Ahjumma.

Jaejoong kembali duduk di sofa dan menyamankan badannya kemudian diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap Jaejoong yang memejamkan matanya.

"Kalian ingin mendengarnya? Tapi ingat, aku tidak mau ada yang emosi lagi," kata Jaejoong sambil melirik ke arah Yunho.

Mereka semua mengangguk dan mulai mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong.

"Kita mulai dari kejadian waktu di cafe..."

.

.

TBC

Huaaa maaf saya harus memotong ff ini sampai di sini hehehe tapi saya janji akan secepatnya update untuk chapter selanjutnya ^^

Saya minta maaf kalau ada salah dalam penulisan ^^

Terima kasih kepada reader sekalian yang sudah menunggu updatean ff ini, membaca ff ini dan mereview ff ini^^

Saya selalu menunggu review dari kalian hehe ^^ review kalian sangat berpengaruh dalam pembuatan ff ini ^^

Semoga saja kalian enjoy dengan ff ini dan semoga ff ini ceritanya tidak berlebihan ^^

Mungkin sekitar 1 atau 2 chapter lagi ff ini akan selesai ^^

I always wait for your review, so please give me your review ^^ thank you ^^

Balasan Review:

RedsXiah : hahaha kasihan Ahra XD tenang, Ahra sudah insaf ^^

nin nina : tenang, Jaejoong tidak akan kalah dari siapapun hehehe XD iya tentu saja, tapi tidak akan ada adegan NC nantinya XD

yunjaelover : ini sudah update ^^ terima kasih atas supportnya hehehe ^^

Wulan : iya ini sudah update, tahnk you sudah mau nunggu updateannya^^

meybi : ahahaha tenang-tenang, jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya ^^

Yzj84 : hati-hati disambit Ahra wkwkw XD

Mjjeje6002 : tentu dan harus hehehe XD

SimviR : hmmm iya tidak ya~ hehehehe XD akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya hehehe thank you atas supportnya ^^

Haiiro-Sora : kalau beruang ngamuk, nanti petugas kebun binatang dateng buat junakin terus dibawa ke kebun binatang deh (?) XD Iya, ini sudah lanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^

ichigo song : tenang-tenang, Jaejoong kuat wkwkw XD dia polos tulen kok (?) wkwkw XD Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan jurus jitu kalau otak pervert Yunho bekerja XD

runashine88 : iya, abis mau ngapain hayooo XD iya, thank you atas supportnya ^^

riska0122 : wkwkwk jangan gitu, tapi emang salah Ahranya juga sih wkwk XD iya pasti semakin mesra hehehe ^^

nataliakim8624 : ahahaha nggak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Jaejoong XD

NaraYuuki : oh ya ampun pasti imut ya kayak Jiji hehehe ^^ Hahaha, Jajeoong tidak akan kalah dari siapapun (?) kalau sama Yunho.. mungkin menang *digorok Yunho*

BooFishy : terima kasih ^^ hahaha ntah mengapa saya ingin memasukan Ahra di sini, tapi sebenarnya Ahra di sini sudah insaf (?) XD

YunHolic : wkwkwk iya berbentuk Jaejoong hehehe sini sini ikutan (?) XD


	13. Chapter 13

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap Jaejoong yang memejamkan matanya.

"Kalian ingin mendengarnya? Tapi ingat, aku tidak mau ada yang emosi lagi," kata Jaejoong sambil melirik ke arah Yunho.

Mereka semua mengangguk dan mulai mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong.

"Kita mulai dari kejadian waktu di cafe..."

**Flashback**

Jaejoong POV

Aku datang ke cafe tempat Ahra noona memintaku untuk bertemu. Tak kusangka dia menelponku dan memintaku untuk datang. Untung aku berhasil mengelabui Yunho dan yang lainnya untuk ke sini, kalau tidak mereka bisa marah.

Aku masuk ke dalam cafe dan mendapati Ahra noona yang sedang meminum kopi cappucino.

Aku mendekatinya.

Dia menyadari kedatanganku dan kemudian mendongakan kepalanya lalu tersenyum dengan sinis.

"Akhirnya kamu datang juga. Cukup lama aku menunggumu," ujarnya sambil kembali meminum kopinya.

"Oh ya? Aku datang tepat waktu. Mungkin noona saja yang datangnya terlalu cepat," ucapku sambil melihat sekitar cafe. Tidak banyak orang di cafe ini tapi di dalam cafe ini sangat nyaman, seperti berada di rumah. Lengkap dengan furniture bergaya khas rumah Eropa dan juga bau khas kopi Arabica yang semerbak membuatku ingin berlama-lama di tempat ini.

"Kita langsung saja ke pokok permasalahannya. Aku ingin kamu menjauhi Yunho," ucap Ahra noona dengan sorot mata yang serius.

"Kenapa noona?" tanyaku sambil duduk dan memandang matanya.

"Simple saja, aku tidak suka kalian sebagai kekasih."

"Oh, lalu? Yunho saja tidak keberatan noona. Orang tua Yunho juga sepertinya tidak keberatan."

"Oh ya? Tapi secara personal aku keberatan," ucapnya sambil kembali menyeruput kopinya.

"Oh, maaf noona, kalau noona keberatan, noona tidak bisa apa-apa karena Yunho sudah memilihku," ucapku sambil mengeluarkan lollipop dan mengemutnya.

"Kamu! Lancang sekali!" ucap Ahra noona sambil mendelikan matanya. Dia menekan suaranya dan mengeram seperti kucing yang hendak bertengkar.

"Lancang apanya noona? Sudah jelas ini jalan yang Yunho pilih," jawabku sambil kembali mengemut lollipopku.

"Tapi aku tidak suka, tidak suka dia seperti itu! Aku benci laku-laki yang menyukai laki-laki," ucap Ahra noona dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu sampai noona seperti itu?" tanyaku dan menatap matanya dengan serius. Kalau memang dia tidak menyukai hubungan laki-laki dengan laki-laki, pasti ada sebabnya, karena kalau tidak, mana mungkin dia sampai mati-matian mau memisahkanku dengan Yunho.

Dia terdiam.

Kulihat matanya mulai memerah seperti memendam sesuatu.

Dia menangis.

Kujulurkan tanganku dan kueleus tangannya yang terjulur di meja, di sebelah cangkir kopi cappucino berwarna putih pucat.

Dia tidak menolak.

Aku pindah ke sebelahnya dan duduk di sampingnya.

Kuelus kepalanya untuk menenangkannya. Dia maish terdiam dan menangis dalam diam.

Kurebahkan kepalanya pada dadaku dan kuelus rambutnya.

Dia terisak.

Kubiarkan dia memangis sambil kuelus lembut punggungnya.

Setelah 10 menit dia menangis, dia mengeluarkan suaranya yang parau. Dia mulai berbicara kembali.

"Suamiku... dia berselingkuh.. dengan seorang pria," ucapnya sambil terisak.

Aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan ceritanya sambil terus mengelus rambutnya.

"Dia meninggalkanku setiap malam... dia ke bar bersama pria itu..." dia masih terus terisak. Sepertinya kenangan itu berat baginya.

"Dia selalu pulang dengan keadaan mabuk dan langsung tidur tanpa menghiraukanku.

Sampai suatu hari dia menelpon seseorang sebelum dia pergi mandi.

Aku mendengarkan kata "saranghae" terucap dari bibirnya.

Hariku perih.

Kulihat panggilan keluar dari ponselnya yang dia letakan di meja nakas saat dia pergi mandi,

Kulihat nama seseorang. Park Hyunjoon.

Kutelpon nomor itu.

Dan ternyata seorang pria yang mengangkat panggilanku.

Aku terpaku.

Yang ada di dalam pikiranku, apa benar dia menyukai laki-laki? Suamiku sendiri? Aku tidak habis pikir, Jaejoong ah," ucapnya dengan kembali terisak.

"Aku mencintainya Jaejoong ah, sangat mencintainya," Aku takut Ahra noona meraung saat dia menangis, kalau dia seperti itu, aku bisa kena amuk pengunjung cafe ini karena dikira berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

Aku terus mengelus kepalanya.

Aku biarkan dia tenang terlebih dahulu.

"Makanya aku tidak ingin Yunho menyukai sesama lekaki, karena aku akan membencinya. Aku membenci laki-laki yang menyukai sesama laki-laki. Bukankah itu akan membuat wanita yang menyukainya sakit hati?" ucap Ahra noona sambil mengelap matanya yang basah dengan tissue.

Aku elus kepalanya, kurangkul pundaknya.

"Noona, kalau Yunho diambil wanita lain padahal dia memiliki kekasih seorang wanita, itu artinya noona membenci semua wanita?" tanyaku sambil menghapus air matanya.

Dia terdiam.

"Noona, bukankah itu sama saja? Noona tau peribahasa cinta itu buta? Itu berlaku padaku dan Yunho, noona. Aku sangat mencintainya walaupun dia seorang laki-laki dan dia juga mencintaiku walaupun aku seorang laki-laki. Apa itu salah? Apa cinta kami salah? Cinta kami berlandaskan kasih sayang dan pengorbanan noona, apa itu juga salah? Apa bedanya rasa sayang kami dengan pasangan yang lain? Apa bedanya perasaan cinta kami dengan noona dengan suami noona?" tanyaku dengan lembut.

Dia terdiam.

"Tidak salah, tapi aku..."

"Noona, Yunho sudah besar, aku juga sudah besar. Kami bisa memilih apa yang menurut kami baik dan kami akan terus memperjuangkannya sampai semuanya menerima kami. Kami tidak bisa egois, tapi kami berusaha agar semuanya bisa menerima kami. Noona, aku sangat mencintai adikmu."

Dia kembali terdiam dan menatap mataku, mencari keseriusan dalam setiap kata yang aku ucapkan.

Aku serius, sangat serius dengan semua ucapanku.

Lalu dia memelukku.

"Bisa aku.. percaya padamu?" tanyanya masih sambil menatap mataku.

"Tentu, noona bisa percaya padaku," kataku sambil mengelap sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Baiklah, aku titipkan Yunho padamu," ucap Ahra noona sambil tersenyum, "perasaan kita sama saat kita mencintai orang yang penting bagi kita, Jaejoong ah. Walaupun percintaan kalian sesama pria, tapi cinta kalian begitu tulus."

"Ne noona, aku harap noona juga begitu dengan suami noona. Tapi kalau noona sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan lagi dengan suami noona, lepaskanlah suami noona," kataku sambil kembali memeluknya.

Noona tersenyum. Bayangannya terbias pada kaca di sebelah tempat duduk kami. Sangat cantik dan manis.

"Kamu lebih baik menjadi 'pria'nya daripada 'wanita'nya, Jaejoong ah," kata noona sambil terkekeh.

"Benarkah? Berarti Yunho yang hamil? Hahahaha," kataku sambil tertawa.

"Yunho mana punya rahim, Jaejoong ah."

"Kalau punya bagaimana noona? Noona mau berapa banyak keponakan? Hehehehe," kataku sambil tersenyum iblis.

"Astaga, kalau Yunho dengar, kamu bisa diterkam sekarang juga hahaha," ucap Ahra noona sambil memukul lenganku pelan.

"Tidak mungkin noona. Pasti dia yang menjadi 'pria'nya. Dia sangat pervert noon."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana pervertnya dia?"

"Dia menciumku terus menerus, bahkan sebelum kami berpacaran, dia juga menciumku," ucapku sambil refleks memanyunkan bibir cherryku, membuat noona terkekeh melihat tingkahku.

Noona mencubit pipiku pelan. "Pantas saja Yunho selalu menciummu. Bibirmu bergitu menggoda seperti yeoja, Jaejoong ah hahaha."

"Noona, aku tidak seperti yeoja," kataku sambil masih mempoutkan bibirku.

Noona tertawa makin keras. Untunglah noona kembali ceria.

"Terus terang Jaejoong ah, sebenarnya aku ingin merebutmu dari Yunho sehingga Yunho marah padamu dan kalian berpisah. Biarlah aku dibenci olehnya, tapi aku sadar, itu bukan cara yang benar. Kalian bisa menemukan jalan kalian sendiri dan aku senang orang yang dia pilih itu kamu, Jaejoong ah. Terima kasih karena sudah membuka mataku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus, "aku minta maaf, Jaejoong ah."

Aku memperhatikan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan dan akupun tersenyum, "terima kasih noona dan tidak apa-apa."

"Sama-sama Jaejoong ah. Kalau Yunho berbuat jahat padamu, biar aku yang menjitaknya," ucap Ahra noona sambil memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya.

Aku terkekeh melihat tingkahnya. Dia sangat lucu. Tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal seperti kemarin-kemarin. Sudahlah, itu sudah berlalu. "Noona, ayo pulang dan memberitahukannya kepada Yunho kalau kita sudah berbaikan."

"Ayo Jaejoong ah. Ah, nanti kita mampir ke toko kue dulu ya," kata Ahra noona. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Ahra noona tidak melihat ada kursi di depannya dan langsung tersandung kaki dari kursi tersebut.

Aku refleks menarik tubuhnya dan tanpa di sangka aku terjatuh. Tau-tau aku langsung jatuh menghadap Ahra noona dan tanpa sengaja bibir kami bertemu.

Aku bisa merasakan rasa buah strawberry pada lipgloss yang dipakainya.

Aku refleks mendorong Ahra noona untuk duduk dan aku sendiri mengelap lipgloss Ahra noona pada bibirku.

Tanpa kusangka saat itu teman-temanku termasuk Yunho datang ke cafe tempat aku bertemu dengan Ahra noona.

Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Apa dia memasang pelacak pada mobilku?

Dari raut mukanya, dia marah denganku.

Kami bertengkar di sana. Aku tidak suka cara bicaranya dengan Ahra noona. Dia memaki Ahra noona dengan keras sampai semua pengunjung cafe melihat ke arah kami.

Aku langsung memapah Ahra noona dan menarik tangan Yunho untuk mengikutiku ke taman. Teman-temanku yang lain juga mengikutiku sampai ke taman. Mereka menjaga jarak, mungkin mereka mau memberikan kami waktu untuk berbicara, hanya aku, Yunho, dan Ahra noona.

Aku mendudukan Ahra noona di bangku taman dan aku pijat kakinya.

Sampai di tamanpun kami masih bertengkar. Mengapa dia tidak bisa menanyakan apa yang terjadi terlebih dahulu dibandingkan dengan langsung memaki Ahra noona?

Dia menaikan intonasinya, aku juga menaikan intonasiku. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dia seperti itu,

Dia juga menuduhku berselingkuh dengan Ahra noona. Apa dia tidak tau kalau aku begitu mencintainya? Teganya dia berkata seperti itu kepadaku.

Kuajak Ahra noona pulang ke rumahku agar kuobati lukanya, bengkaknya cukup besar. Mungkin karena Ahna noona juga pakai heels makanya lukanya cukup parah.

Aku gendong dia dengan bridal style dan berjalan menuju mobilku.

Aku melewati teman-temanku dan meminta mereka menjaga Yunho. Aku tau tabiatnya yang emosian, makanya harus ada yang bisa menenangkannya sehingga aku memilih teman-temanku untuk menemaninya.

Setelah itu aku dudukan Ahra noona di kursi penumpang mobilku.

Noona menangis lagi selama aku dan Yunho bertengkar tadi. Kini dia menghapus air matanya dan dia meminta maaf padaku karena katanya aku dia yang telah menyebabkan aku bertengkar dengan Yunho. Ya, memang aku tidak bisa menapiknya kalau memang benar noona yang sudah membuat aku bertengkar dengan Yunho tapi noona sudah menyesalinya dan sudah meminta maaf padaku.

"Jangan dipikirkan noona. Aku memang tau kalau noona tidak suka hubunganku dengan Yunho sebagai sepasang kekasih, tapi apa saat ini, setelah noona dan aku membicarakannya, noona masih tidak menyetujui hubungan kami?" tanyaku.

Dia terdiam.

"Kamu sudah tau kan jawabannya? Aku sudah menitipkan Yunho padamu," kata Ahra noona sambil tersenyum. Dia benar-benar mencintai adiknya itu.

"Terima kasih noona."

Akupun mengemudikan mobilku menuju ke rumahku tapi kulihat bengkak dari Ahra noona makin membesar dan wajah Ahra noona juga makin pucat sehingga aku membalikan mobilku ke arah klinik yang berada di dekat kawasan rumahku.

Kami langsung masuk menemui dokter karena suasana saat itu sepi.

Aku menunggu noona di luar sementara noona diperiksa oleh dokter wanita setengah baya dengan rambut yang sudah tidak berwarna hitam lagi.

Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku mengenai Yunho saat kami bertengkar tadi. Ada perasaan kecewa saat dia membentakku dan ada perasaan menyesal saat aku membentaknya.

Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sampai noona keluar.

Setelah menunggu lebih dari 15 menit, Ahra noona keluar dan dia seperti menahan tangis saat bertemu denganku.

"Apa anda suaminya?" tanya dokter itu kepadaku.

"Bukan dok, dia adik ipar saya," jawab Ahra noona dan jawabannya membuat aku cukup terkejut.

"Ah begitu. Saya ingin memberitahukan kepada suaminya kalau ternyata nona ini sedang mengandung dan sudah memasuki bulan pertama masa kehamilannya," jelas dokter itu.

"Apa? Mengandung?" kataku tidak percaya.

Ahra noona mengangguk dan secara refleks aku memeluk Ahra noona dan mengucapkan selamat untuknya.

"Selamat noona, selamat," kataku sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

Dia menangis, entah menangis karena sedih atau bahagia. Aku harap dia menangis bahagia.

Aku mengantarnya pulang dulu ke rumahku agar dia beristirahat kemudian aku menebus resep yang sudah diberikan dokter kepada Ahra noona.

**Flashback End**

JaejoongPOV End

"Lalu kalian datang," kata Jaejoong mengakhiri ceritanya sambil menyesap teh jasminennya.

Semua yang di ruangan itu terdiam. Yunho sendiri juga terdiam dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka dalam keheningan selama 15 menit lalu setelah itu Yunho memecah keheningan dengan bangkit berdiri menuju ke arah kamar tamu yang Ahra tempati.

Yunho mengetuk pintu dan kemudian masuk ke dalam setelah mendapatkan sahutan dari dalam.

Jaejoong dan yang lainnya hanya mengamatinya dari luar kamar.

"Maafkan aku noona," ucap Yunho sambil memeluk noonanya dengan matanya yang memerah.

"Gwaenchana Yunho ah," ucap Ahra sambil mengelus lembut punggung Yunho.

Orang-orang yang melihat adegan itu terdiam dan dalam hati berkata, 'syukurlah semuanya sudah baikkan'.

Setelah memastikan Yunho meminta maaf pada noonanya, Jaejoong duduk di sofa ruang tengah untuk mengistirahatkan badannya kemudian yang diikuti teman-temannya.

Mereka membiarkan Yunho dengan noonanya saat itu, mereka perlu waktu untuk berdua.

JaeMinKyuYooSu hanya duduk sambil menonton tv dan berbincang ringan. Mereka menganggap masalah sudah selesai.

Yunho keluar dari kamar Ahra setelah Ahra tertidur. Saat dia keluar kamar, dia menemukan teman-temannya masih menonton tv sedangkan Jaejoong tertidur pulas.

Diangkatnya tubuh Jaejoong dan dibawa ke kamarnya.

Tidak sulit untuk menggendong Jaejoong mengingat tubuhnya sangat ringan seperti yeoja.

Yunho menidurkan Jaejoong di ranjang king size kamarnya selama di rumah Jaejoong.

Dia mengelus rambut Jaejoong dan menciumi pipi, mata, hidung, dan dahi Jaejoong berkali-kali. Khusus bibir Jaejoong, dia menciumnya, menekannya, dan melumatnya dengan lembut dan juga perlahan karena dia takut Jaejoong bangun.

"Maafkan aku, Boo," kata Yunho sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong, "maafkan aku karena aku membentakmu."

Yunho juga menidurkan tubuhnya di sebelah Jaejoong dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan wajah Jaejoong menghadap dada bidangnya. Tak lupa dia menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Saranghae Boo. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku dengan tulus dan selalu di sampingku walau aku berbuat salah padamu."

Jaejoong menggeliat dan menggesek-gesek wajahnya ke dada Yunho untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Yunho semakin mendekapnya ,"Aku beruntung memilikimu Boo dan aku harap kamu tidak pernah jauh dariku. Saranghae. Jaljayo BooJae," Yunho mengecup sekilas bibir Jaejoong dan menutup matanya.

Setelah itu, Yunho juga ikut Jaejoong ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Ahra sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Tercium wangi berbagai macam masakan yang sangat enak ke seluruh penjuru rumah Jaejoong dan tentu saja membuat seluruh penghuni rumah itu menjadi lapar.

Ahra tidak sendiri. Dia dibantu oleh adiknya, Jung Yunho. Yunho tengah asik mengiris daun bawang menjadi irisan halus dan memasukannya ke dalam panci berisi saus spagetthi.

Setelah itu dia juga menata alat makan untuk dia, Ahra, dan teman-temannya.

Jaejoong yang mencium aroma sedap kemudian turun dari kamar Yunho setelah dia tidak menemukan Yunho berada di sampingnya.

Dia turun dan melongok ke dalam dapur dan mendapati kalau Ahra dan Yunho sedang memasak berbagai macam makanan setelah dia melihat banyak makanan sudah terjadi di meja.

Dia melihat kakak beradik itu sudah kembali akur dan dia tidak mau menganggu moment itu. Dia memutuskan untuk ke depan rumahnya untuk menghirup udara pagi yang segar.

Yunho menyadari kalau Jaejoong sudah bangun lalu membuatkan teh jasmine hangat dan roti tawar panggang isi keju dan coklat.

Dia membawa nampan dengan teh dan roti panggang itu serta bunga mawar merah segar yang dia dapat dari kebun mawar kecil belakang rumah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih duduk di kursi telurnya dan sedikit berayun. Dia masih mengantuk sehingga dia menutup matanya dan tidak menyadari Yunho sudah berdiri di depannya.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium sekilas bibir Jaejoong. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Jaejoong kaget setengah mati.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Hmph- " pekik Jaejoong.

"Ssst pelankan suaramu Boo. Berisik sekali," kata Yunho sambil menutup mulut Jaejoong dengan tangannya.

Yunho melepaskan tangannya setelah Jaejoong tidak berteriak lagi.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dan Yunho kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Boo, mianhae," ucap Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ne Yun, it's ok," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus punggung Yunho.

"Benar? Aku membentakmu kemarin Boo. Pasti kamu sangat kecewa."

"Anni. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan, ok?" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo," ucap Yunho sambil mencium bibir cherry Jaejoong lagi.

"Cheonmayo," ucap Jaejoong juga mencium bibir hati yunho.

"Ah iya, aku membuatkan roti panggang untukmu. Ayo kita makan," ucap Yunho sambil mengambil nampan yang tadi dia bawa.

"Ayo. Sepertinya enak. Suapi aku ya," ucap Jaejoong sambil membuka mulutnya.

"Iya sini aku suapi," kata Yunho sambil menaruh potongan roti tawar ke belahan bibirnya lalu menyodorkannya ke bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyuap dari bibir Yunho dan memakannya sampai bibir mereka bertemu dan saling melumat.

Mereka terus melumat bahkan Yunho sempat memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong.

Mereka berenti setelah berciuman selama 3 menit.

"Manis. Sangat manis," ucap Yunho sambil memencet hidung Jaejoong.

"Heum, lain kali perbanyak kejunya supaya tidak manis," ucap Jaejoong sambil meminum teh jasminenya.

"Kok? Kamu tidak suka manis?"

"Bukan aku, tapi kamu Yun. Aku tau kamu jarang makan makanan manis karena kamu tidak terlalu suka manis ya kan?"

Yunho terdiam dan kemudian mencium bibir Jaejoong sekilas, "Iya, tapi aku suka dengan bibir manis ini."

"Ya! Bibirku bisa bengkak karena dicium terus olehmu," ujar Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa supaya sexy," ucap Yunho sambil kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong dan melumatnya pelan.

"Ya! Pervert!" ucap Jaejoong setelah melepas ciuman mereka.

Oh well, pagi yang panjang untuk pasangan ini dan Jaejoong sepertinya tidak sadar kalau hari ini juga akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuknya.

.

.

TBC

.

Hallo, terima kasih sudah membaca dan selalu menunggu updatean serta mereview ff ini^^

Semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini ^^

Ah, sepertinya chapter berikutnya merupakan chapter terakhir dari ff ini. Saya sendiripun belum memikirkan judul untuk selanjutnya hehehe ^^

Maaf kalau ada salah ketik dan juga ejaan ^^

Ok, see you later in the next chapter ^^

Balasan Review:

yui : di sini terjawab kok hehehehe iya pasti ^^

yzj84 : tentu saja bukan hamil sama Yunho wkwkwkk iya, di chapter ini udah mesra lagi wkwkwk XD

Guest : jangan dong wkwkw nanti kalau kayak sinetron bahaya wkwkwk XD terima kasih atas supportnya ^^

yunjaelover : ahahhaa maaf ya hhehehee bagaimana? Sudah lanjut kan? Hehehe ^^

SimviR : sudah terjawab di chapter ini..hehehehe terima kasih atas supportnya ^^

meybi : hmmm iya wkwkwk XD iyap betul, saya membentuk karakter untuk ff ini seperti itu ^^

runashine88 : wkwkwkw astaga bahasanya wkwkwkw XD terima kasih atas supportnya ^^

YunHolic : hmmm author juga mau kok kalau ngegantiin Ahra *slapped* wkwkkw XD

nataliakim8624 : yang mana ya~ hehehee ^^ semuanya terjawab di chapter ini ^^

ichigo song : ahahaha maaf ya ^^ bagaimana updetaannya? Hehehe ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – final

Setelah Yunho dan Jaejoong berciuman cukup lama dan tidak menyadari kalau mereka juga ditonton secara diam-diam oleh teman-teman, Ahra, Cho Ahjumma, para maid, dan para bodyguard, mereka sedang menikmati makanan yang dibuat Yunho.

"Enak. Ini benar kamu yang masak?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan tidak percayanya.

"Tentu saja Boo! Enak kan? Ternyata aku pintar memasak juga hahaha," ucap Yunho dengan nada besar kepala.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan meminum tehnya, tapi tidak lama dahinya berdenyit tapi tetap meminum teh itu.

"Aku percaya kalau ini buatanmu sekarang. Coba tehnya," kata Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan tehnya kepada Yunho.

"Apa yang salah?" kata Yunho sambil menyesap teh yang dia buatkan itu.

Teh ajaib. Begitu diminum langsung disemburkan kembali.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Ajaib ya. Baru kali ini teh rasanya asin," kata Jaejoong sambil menyuapkan roti tawar panggangnya kepada Yunho untuk menetralkan rasa asin pada teh itu.

"Padahal aku memasukan gula tadi," kata Yunho sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan mengunyah roti panggangnya.

"Gula atau garam?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada sedikit meledek.

"Tentu saja gula. Dia berbentuk kristal dan sedikit halus kan?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

Tawa Jaejoong pecah begitu mendengarkan penuturan Yunho.

"Ya! Itu garam. Kalau gula, di rumah kami ini memakai gula pasir halus. Kamu ini, makanya jangan asal tuang," kata Jaejoong sambil terkekeh.

Dahi Yunho berdenyit. "Mana aku tau. Aku kan bukan tuan muda rumah ini," katanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha, kamu kan bisa menanyakannya kepada Cho Ahjumma atau Ahra noona," kata Jaejoong sambil kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah Yunho.

"Masa aku menanyakan mengenai bumbu dapur kepada noona dan ahjumma? Aku malu," kata Yunho sambil masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jaejoong meraih dagu Yunho, mencium bibir hati itu, melumatnya, dan menekannya lembut.

Yunho tidak menepis ciuman Jaejoong. Dia menikmati sapuan bibir lembut Jaejoong. Dia juga memegang kendali dalam ciuman itu. Sekali-kali dia menjilat bibir manis Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa, sekarang rasanya lebih manis," kata Jaejoong sambil terkekeh setelah melepas ciumannya dengan Yunho.

"Bibirmu lebih manis Boo," kata Yunho juga sambil ikut terkekeh.

Mereka berdua menikmati sarapan mereka sampai Ahra datang.

"Wah wah, kalian romantis sekali," kata Ahra sambil merenggangkan ototnya.

"Ah noona, noona sudah sarapan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum ke arah Ahra.

"Sudah kok. Ah, noona hari ini mau pergi berbelanja untuk keperluan ibu hamil. Aku mau kalian menemaniku. Bagaimana? Kalian ada waktu kan?" tanya Ahra sambil tersenyum manis. Wajahnya lebih berseri sekarang.

"Tentu noona. Kami tidak ada kegiatan hari ini," kata Yunho sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada noonanya. Sepertinya sebuah kode.

Jaejoong tidak menyadari kalau itu adalah sebuah kode.

"Ok, sekarang kalian mandi lalu kita pergi. Aku juga mau mandi," kata Ahra sambil jalan ke dalam rumah.

"Ayo Boo kita mandi. Mau mandi bersama?" tanya Yunho sambil terkekeh.

"Ya, tapi nanti akan ada berita di koran 'seorang laki-laki ditemukan pingsan sambil naked di kamar mandi kekasihnya karena terkena getokan sikat wc.' Kan tidak lucu Yun," kata Jaejoong dengan muka polosnya.

"Ya! Masa aku pingsan hanya karena terkena sikat wc?" pekik Yunho tidak terima.

"Mau coba?" tantang Jaejoong sambil menarik Yunho ke kamar mandi kamarnya.

"Ya! Tidak! Kita mandi sendiri-sendiri saja," katanya sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin menggagalkan rencana hanya karena aku pingsan kan?" gumam Yunho sambil masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka, sedang memilih susu ibu hamil, krim ibu hamil, dan perlengkapan lainnya.

"Noona, banyak sekali pilihan krimnya. Noona mau yang mana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melihat-lihat krim kulit untuk ibu hamil.

"Yang itu saja, yang alpukat. Aku suka wanginya," kata Ahra sambil menunjuk krim dengan gambar alpukat.

"Ah, baiklah. Sekarang apalagi noon?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mendorong trolly.

"Hmm aku rasa aku ingin membeli vitamin untuk ibu hamil. Aku perlu tambahan vitamin. Itu dimana ya? Bisa kamu carikan untukku Jaejoong ah?" pinta Ahra.

"Ah, baiklah. Hei Yun, dorong trollynya," kata Jaejoong sambil memberikan trolly belanjaan mereka kepada Yunho.

Yunho yang daritadi mendengarkan lagu hanya mengangguk.

Jaejoong POV

Ah vitamin ya. Aku bingung vitamin yang mana. Lebih baik aku bawakan semuanya jadi noona bisa memilih vitamin mana yang cocok.

Aku ambil dulu keranjang yang terletak di depan supermarket dan berjalan ke arah vitamin.

Aku tanya kepada SPG yang berjaga di area vitamin.

Dia menunjuk deretan atas bagian rak vitaminyang berjejer. Banyak sekali vitamin ibu hamilnya.

Aku ambil semuanya masing-masing satu dan menaruhnya ke dalam keranjang. Cuku banyak sampai memenuhi setengahnya. Ada vitamin A, C,D,E, Omega 3, dan lainnya.

Lalu aku kembali ke Ahra noona dan Yunho.

Saat aku kembali, kulihat mereka sedang berbisik-bisik dengan serius.

Aku hanya berdiri di belakang mereka dan memberikan mereka untuk berbicara.

Aku tidak cukup tertarik dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan jadi aku hanya diam saja dan mengamati sekeliling sampai Ahra noona mengucapkan namaku.

"Ya noona?" sontak aku menyahut setelah namaku disebut. Refleks yang tidak tepat.

"Ah Jaejoong ah, sudah kembali rupanya. Itu semua vitaminnya?" tanya Ahra noona sambil menunjuk keranjangku dan dengan muka yang kaget tentunya. Sebegitu kagetnya kah melihatku?

"Ah iya benar. Aku tidak tau yang mana, jadi aku ambil semuanya," ucapku sambil memberikan keranjang berisi vitamin itu.

"Sejak kapan kamu ada di belakang kami?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjukan muka kagetnya.

"Hmm mungkin sekitar 3 menit yang lalu. Tapi aku tidak mendengar pembicaraan kalian kok. Aku tau kalian butuh waktu berdua sebagai kakak adik," ucapku sambil mendorong trolly yang ada di depan Yunho.

"Ah, baiklah. Ayo kita bayar belanjaannya," ucap Ahra noona sambil menaruh vitamin-vitamin yang sudah dia pilih ke dalam trolly.

"Ayo," kataku sambil mendorong trolly.

.

.

"Ah, Yunho, Jaejoong, aku punya kejutan untuk kalian," ucap Ahra noona sambil mengeluarkan dua lembar kain, "tapi mata kalian harus ditutup."

"Kejutan apa noona?" tanya Yunho yang matanya ditutup terlebih dahulu oleh Ahra noona.

"Kalau aku beritahu, nanti namanya bukan kejutan,"kata Ahra noona sambil mengeratkan ikatan penutup mata.

Begitu juga aku, mataku ditutup oleh Ahra noona lalu kami dituntun oleh Ahra noona ke suatu tempat.

Aku tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana, tapi sepertinya tempat ini sangat besar.

Yang aku ingat tadi noona menutup mata kami berdua setelah kami measukan semua barang ke mobil yang kami parkir di sekitar distrik pusat perbelanjaan.

Di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan ini banyak toko perhiasan, baju, tas, dan fashion lainnya. juga ada gereja, restoran, hotel, dan lain-lain.

Pintunya sepertinya sangat berat untuk dibuka.

Tanganku makin erat mengenggam tangan Ahra noona, aku takut ditinggalkan olehnya.

Noona menuntunku dengan hati-hati dan perlahan.

Kami menaiki sekitar 3 undakan anak tangga dan berhenti.

"Noona, ini dimana?" tanyaku sambil meraba sekeliling tapi yang kudapat hanya udara kosong.

"Rahasia Jaejoong ah hehehe," kata Ahra noona sambil menggenggam tangaku erat dan menbali menuntunku.

"Noona, pelan-pelan," ucap Yunho.

Aku hanya terus melihat kegelapan sampai aku berhenti di suatu titik.

Tubuhku diputar ke arah kanan.

Tanganku dilepas oleh Ahra noona.

"Noona?" kataku sambil meraba sekitarku untuk mencari tangan Ahra noona. Tidak ada jawaban, sunyi.

"Noona? Noona di mana? Aku boleh membuka mataku?" tanyaku sambil melepas kain yangada di depan mataku.

Ketika kubuka mataku, cahaya putih langsung masuk ke dalam retinaku. Rupanya aku menghadap cahaya matahari. Kulihat ada siluet hitam di depan mataku.

Kukerjapkan mataku berulang kali, untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinaku.

Kulihat orang yang selama ini mengisi hari-hariku dari aku lahir sedang menatapku dalam.

Aku hanya memerjapkan mataku berulang kali. Aku bingung. Ada apa dengannya sampai menatapku dalam dalam seperti itu.

"Appa? Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil menatap mata Appaku.

"Joongieku sayang kamu sudah besar nak," ucap Appa sambil mengelus kepalaku ,"dan kamu berhak berbahagia."

"Ah iya, kok Appa di sini!? Katanya Appa di Jepang? Kok ada di sini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ssst sudah, nanti Appa jelaskan," ucap Appa sambil perlahan membuka pintu yang ada di depanku.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Appa. Aku hanya diam sambil melihat pintu di depanku terbuka semakin lebar.

Orang yang pertama kulihat adalah Yunho.

Dia berdiri di sebrang sana, menghadapku, berdiri di depan altar.

Ini.. aku di gereja.

Appa mengandeng tanganku dan menuntunku masuk ke dalam ruangan kebaktian.

Aku bingung, sebenarnya ada apa.

Kulihat YooSu dan MinKyu berada di depanku, membentuk barisan dan mengiriku masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama Appa.

Mereka menyebarkan kelopak bunga mawar di sepajang kami berjalan.

Suara dentingan piano dari lagu yang aku suka mengalun lembut. Wedding dress.

Kulengokkan kepalaku dan mendapati kakak pertamaku sedang memainkan piano untukku.

Lalu aku melihat semua kakak perempuanku yang lain berada di kursi dalam ruangan bersama suami mereka dan anak-anak mereka. Kulihat juga Lee Ahjussi, Sooman Sunbae, Cho Ahjussi, dan Cho Ahjumma, serta beberapa maid dan body guard di sini.

Ada apa ini?

Ahra noona menyerahkan bouquet bunga lili ke tanganku dan menyuruhku membawanya.

Aku terheran-heran,

Tunggu, jangan bilang aku akan menikah.

Tidak. Belum saatnya. Mana mungkin aku menikah sekarang.

Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa. Aku belum siap.

Aku coba melepaskan genggaman tanganku yang digenggam erat oleh Appa.

Aku meronta. Tidak tahan, aku berteriak.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa!" teriakku membuat semua orang membatu. Keadaan menjadi hening.

Yunho membelakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa, maaf..." ucapku sambil menundukan kepalaku, aku risih ditatap oleh mereka semua seperti itu.

Aku tertunduk ke bawah dan Appa menarik daguku.

"Jawab Appa, kamu tidak bisa apa?" tanya Appa. Kulihat kilatan kekecewaan di sana.

"Aku tidak bisa Appa.. aku belum siap untuk menikah," ucapku sambil kembali menundukan kepalaku.

"Kenapa belum siap? Bukannya kalian saling mencintai?" tanya Appa sambil mengeratkan genggamannya di bahuku.

"Tapi Appa..."ucapku sambil sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Aku tidak berani menatap mereka semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Aku merasakan dingin di seluruh tubuhku.

Seseorang mendekatiku. Aku memundurkan tubuhku sedikit.

Dia membawaku dalam pelukannya. Mengecup kepalaku. Wangi ini. Wangi khas kekasihku yang paling aku cintai.

"Tidak apa Boo kalu kamu tidak siap. Aku menerimanya," ucapnya di telingaku. Aku menggeliat. Kueratkan pelukanku. Ketekan wajahku ke dada bidangnya.

Tak terasa air mata ini menetes.

Bukan air mata penyesalan. Cintanya, cintanya yang begitu besar untukku. Aku terharu dengan ucapannya.

Dia benar-benar menerimaku apa adanya.

Dia merenggangkan pelukannya. Kulihat bekas air mataku menempel pada kemeja kotak-kotak biru muda dan hijau yang dia kenakan hari ini.

Dia mengecupi kepalaku berulang kali. Mengelus lembut punggungku. Khas Yunho. Selalu bisa membuatku tenang dengan cara ini.

"Yun..." ucapku dengan nada serak.

"Hmm?" gumamnya sambil tersenyum dan menatap wajahku.

"Saranghae," kataku sambil mendaratkan bibirku ke bibir hatinya. Aku menekan bibirnya lembut.

Kami melepaskan ciuman kami dan melihat ke dalam mata satu sama lain. Waktu terasa berhenti.

Yang aku lihat adalah kesungguhan yang dalam matanya. Cintanya yang dalam untukku. Rasa sayangnya untukku. Ketulusannya yang tiada tara.

"Nado saranghae," ucapnya sambil mengecup keningku lembut.

Aku menutup mataku saat dia mencium keningku. Merasakan setiap inci bibirnya yang menempel pada keningku.

Sampai aku buka mataku dan kembali kepada kenyataan kalau aku membuat dia kecewa.

"Tidak apa," ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Dia tau apa isi pikiranku.

"Bukan begitu.." ucapku sambil menundukan kepalaku.

"Lalu?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat daguku perlahan.

"Aku... aku belum siap... aku belum siap menjadi seorang umma," ucapku sambil menggigit bibir bawahku.

Yunho terdiam selama beberapa saat. Aku bingung dibuatnya. Apa dia shock?

Lalu dia berbalik dan tertawa terbahak-bahak diikuti yang lainnya, termasuk Appaku yang tadi terlihat marah ketika aku menolak untuk berdiri di deepan altar.

"Hahahaha Joongie," kata Appa sambil terbahak-bahak.

"Ya Appa! Kenapa tertawa?" tanyaku sambil memanyunkan bibirku.

"Ya ampun Joongie, kamu tidak akan langsung hamil," kata Umma sambil menghampiriku.

"Umma, tapi kan pasti nanti Yun minta bayi. Yun kan pervert, belum jadian saja sudah menciumku. Saat tidur denganku, dia selalu mencium bibirku dan -," ucapanku terpotong saat Yunho membekap mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Apa?tidur dengan Yunho!?" pekik seorang Ahjumma, "tidak bisa, mereka harus segera dinikahkan segera mungkin."

"Umma, Jaejoong belum mau," ucap Yunho dengan nada merengek.

"Umma tidak mau tau, ayo cepat nikahkan," kata Ahjumma Jung.

"Appa juga setuju," kata Jung Ahjussi sambil berjalan ke arah kami.

"Boo, bagaimana ini," kata Yunho sambil mengeluarkan tampang memelas.

"Salahmu. Ayo tanggung jawab," ucapku sambil menariknya ke altar.

"Tapi kan kamu tidak mau menikah denganku," jawabnya sambil sedikit menarik tanganku, "aku tidak mau memaksamu."

Aku hentikan langkahku.

Aku berbalik dan aku tatap matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku percaya padamu kalau kamu tidak akan membuatku hamil sebelum aku lulus kuliah. Kamu bisa pegang kepercayaanku?" kataku dengan tegas.

Dia cukup terdiam. Menatap mataku dengan dalam seakan menyapu semua keraguan yang ada di dalam diriku.

"Ya, akan aku jaga dengan baik kepercayanmu," jawabnya dengan tegas dan menarikku ke altar.

Semua yang ada di ruangan tersenyum senang termasuk keempat orang tua kami. Keempat? Tentu saja, karena kami sebentar lagi akan bersatu.

Acara dilanjutkan. Semuanya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Sampai janji suci itu terucap dan kami saling menyematkan cincin pernikahan kami, tanda kalau kami sudah saling terikat satu sama lainnya.

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan ini. Bisa kulihat semua keluargaku berbahagia.

Kakak-kakakku dan semua kakak iparku menyalamiku. Para keponakanku juga ikut bergembira.

Kami memang menikah tanpa mengundang banyak orang, tapi kami mengundang orang-orang yang sangat penting dalam hidup kami.

Para maid dan body guard yang ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan ini juga menitikan air mata mereka.

Cho Ahjumma juga ikut menangis bersama Umma dan Umma Jung, sedangkan Appa Jung menepuk-nepuk punggung Appaku karena Appaku menangis.

Inilah kami. Kami sudah menyatu.

Aku tidak peduli dengan perkataan orang lain yang mengatakan hubungan kami terlarang.

Hubungan kami sudah sah di mata Tuhan dan semua orang yang menerima kami apa adanya.

Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kami selain maut.

Tidak ada yang bisa membuat kami tumbang.

Tidak ada lagi keraguan di depan kami.

Hanya ada kami yang berbahagia.

Dan kami berjanji untuk saling mencintai selamanya, walaupun raga kami sudah tidak menyatu dengan jiwa kami. Sampai kapanpun, kami akan menjaga cinta ini.

Selamanya.

.

Jaejoong POV End

.

.

"Yun, kamu jahat," kata Jaejoong sambil memanyunkan bibir cherrynya, " Umma juga, Appa juga. Umma Jung, Appa Jung, Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin, Kyu, Cho Ahjumma, Ahra Noona, dan yang lainnya juga."

Mereka yang ada di ruangan tertawa melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Ya hyung! Kalau kami beritahu, namanya bukan kejutan," kata Changmin.

"Betul hyung. Bagaimana? Terkejut tidak?" timpal Kyu.

"Cukup terkejut. Kalian benar-benar mengerjaiku. Tapi aku senang, terima kasih ya," ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sama-sama hyung. Selamat ya hyung. Doakan aku dan Junsu segera menyusul kalian," ucap Yoochun sambil menarik Junsu ke sampingnya.

"Ya! Chunnie! Aku malu," ucap Junsu sambil memukul pundak Yoochun pelan.

"Enak saja hyung, aku duluan dengan Kyu," ucap Changmin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyu.

"Ya! Changmin! Kita berpacaran saja tidak!" ucap Kyu dengan nada tidak terima.

"Tidak usah pacaran. Kita langsung menikah saja. Kamu mau?" Penuturan Changmin membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan menjadi terkaget-kaget.

"Ya! Kamu membuatku malu!" ucap Kyu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kamu mau kan?" ucap Changmin sambil mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun dan menatap matanya dalam.

Kyu terdiam. Semua orang di ruangan itu juga terdiam.

"Aku mau. Tapi awas kalau kamu menghamiliku," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjedotkan dahinya ke dahi Changmin.

"Ya! Kyu!" teriak Changmin karena Kyuhyun kabur.

Semua yang ada di ruangan tertawa.

"Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang unik," ucap Yunho sambil merangkul pinggang Jaejoong.

Muka Jaejoong langsung berubah merona karena perlakuan Yunho.

"Kenapa wajahmu merona tuan muda?" goda Cho Ahjumma.

Jaejoong semakin menundukan wajahnya. Tingkahnya sangat lucu sampai Yunho merangkul Jaejoong.

"Yun, kamu yang merencanakan semuanya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bukan, Ahra noona yang merencanakan semuanya," ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum ke arah Ahra.

Ahra hanya menunjukan senyum tulusnya.

"Terima kasih Ahra noona," ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk Ahra.

"Sama-sama Jaejoong ah. Aku hanya ingin kalian cepat terikat dalam janji suci karena kalian berdua sudah saling mencintai satu sama lain. Aku menanyakannya kepada Kim Ahjumma dan Kim Ahjussi serta Appa dan Umma Jung mengenai pernikahan kalian dan mereka semua setuju. Terlebih lagi sebenarnya mereka sudah berkenalan selama mereka di Jepang. Aku menyiapkan semuanya, tapi khusus cincin, itu Cho Ahjumma yang memilihkan. Yunho hanya aku beritahu mengenai rencana ini dan dia setuju. Dia sempat meragukan acara ini tapi syukurlah hari ini berjalan dengan lancar," jelas Ahra.

"Terima kasih banyak Ahra noona," ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk Ahra.

"Sama-sama Jaejoong ah. Setelah ini, jangan lepaskan Yunho ya. Dan kamu Yunho, jaga Jaejoong dengan baik," ucap Ahra sambil menatap keduanya dalam-dalam.

"Dan noona harus selalu sehat demi uri baby," ucap Yunho sambil mengelus perut Ahra.

"Dan terus berjuang, noona. Noona pasti bisa menghadapinya," ucap Jaejoong ikut mengelus perut Ahra.

"Tentu dan pasti," ucap Ahra sambil tersenyum.

"Ahra akan tinggal dengan kami untuk sementara," ucap Mrs. Jung sambil merangkul Ahra.

"Betul, kami akan merawat Ahra sampai masalahnya dengan suaminya selesai," ucap Mr. Jung sambil mengelus rambut Ahra.

"Aku titip noona, Appa, Umma," ucap Yunho sambil mengenggam tangan Ummanya.

"Hahaha anak ini. Kami yang harus bilang, titip Yunho ya, Jaejoong ah. Kalau dia macam-macam, geplak saja kepalanya," ucap Mrs. Jung sambil mengelus rambut Yunho.

"Tentu Umma. Aku akan menjaganya dan melakukan apa yang Umma katakan," ucap Jaejoong sambil terkekeh.

"Yunho, kami titip Jajeoong ya," ucap Mrs. Kim, "jangan lupakan janjimu."

"Tentu Umma," jawab Yunho.

"Jangan apa-apa kan Jaejoong sampai kalian lulus kuliah," ucap Mr. Kim sambil terkekeh.

"Appa!" ucap Jaejoong dengan muka yang merona kembali.

Semuanya dibuat tertawa termasuk keluarga dari para kakak-kakak Jaejoong.

"Yunho ah, jaga adik kecil kami ya. Awas kalau tidak, kami yang akan maju," ucap Kim Hyerin, anak pertama dari Mr. dan Mrs. Kim, sementara yang lain memasang smirk.

"Hahahaha tentu saja noona," jawab Yunho dengan nada sedikit takut. Pasalnya, sepertinya semua kakak perempuan Jaejoong juga jago bela diri.

"Tuan muda, selamat," ucap Lee Ahjussi dan Sooman berbarengan.

"Tuan muda, kami turut berbahagia," ucap Cho Ahjumma yang disertai anggukan dan senyuman dari Cho Ahjussi.

"Terima kasih semuanya," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan malam. Aku lapar," ucap Mr. Jung disertai anggukan yang lainnya, "Yunho, jangan lupa hubungi Changmin dan Kyu untuk bergabung."

"Ok Appa."

Selesailah acara yang membahagiakan hari itu dengan makan malam bersama semua anggota keluarga.

Mereka berbahagia menyambut pasangan yang baru resmi sah menjadi suami dan istri itu dan berdoa hubungan mereka kekal selamanya.

Mereka memilih untuk meraih kebahagiaan mereka sendiri.

Kebahagiaan kekal.

.

.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu.

Masalah Ahra sudah selesai. Suaminya memilih untuk tetap bersama dirinya dan membesarkan anak mereka yang usia kandungan Ahra sudah hampir memasuki bulan ketiga.

Yoochun dan Junsu sedang menikmati masa pacaran mereka dan ingin melanjutkan ke hubungan yang lebih serius setahap demi setahap.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun masih suka bertengkar kecil, namun mereka saling mencintai. Mereka sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan sampai ke resepsi.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sekarang berada di rumah yang mereka beli berdua, menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua. Hanya mereka berdua bersama dengan Jiji.

Mereka saling mencinta sampai kapanpun itu, bahkan sampai akhir hayat menjemput, cinta mereka tetap kekal.

.

Fin

.

Huaaaa akhirnya ff ini selesai! Maaf saya baru update karena saya sibuk mengurusi kerjaan hehehe.

Semoga akhirnya tidak mengecewakan ya. ^^

Terima kasih kepada reader yang selalu membaca, mereview, dan menantikan chapter per chapter ff ini ^^

Maaf kalau di ff ini, terlebih chapter terakhir ini kalau ada typo atau ada yang aneh-aneh hehehe

Saya sedang merencanakan pembuatan ff baru, semoga bisa secepatnya rampung. ^^

Thanks for all, readers ^^ *deep bow*

Balasan Review:

Dipa Woon hanya 14 chapter. Chapter ini selesai. MinKyu? Di sini terjawab wkwkwwk XD terima kasih sudah mengikuti ceritanya sampai habis ^^

YunHolic : namanya juga Yunho wkwkw XD terima kasih sudah mengikuti ceritanya sampai habis ^^

yunjaelover : semoga kali ini sweet ya heehehe terima kasih sudah mengikuti ceritanya sampai habis ^^

Yzj84 sekali-kali Yunho harus hamil (?) hahahaha XD terima kasih sudah mengikuti ceritanya sampai habis ^^

meybi makin rame makin asik kkk ^^ terima kasih sudah mengikuti ceritanya sampai habis ^^

SimviR thank you supportnya ^^ terima kasih sudah mengikuti ceritanya sampai habis ^^

ichigo song Ahra ikhlas kok heehhe ^^ terima kasih sudah mengikuti ceritanya sampai habis ^^

NaraYuuki tulus kok hehehe ^^ terima kasih sudah mengikuti ceritanya sampai habis ^^

JungJaema iya syukurlah mereka berbaikan hehe ^^ terima kasih sudah mengikuti ceritanya sampai habis ^^

Kang Shin Ah terima kasih supportnya ^^ terima kasih sudah mengikuti ceritanya sampai habis ^^

BooFishy maaf ya lama hehehe ^^" terima kasih sudah mengikuti ceritanya sampai habis ^^

runashine88 hahaha iya ini udah update ^^ terima kasih sudah mengikuti ceritanya sampai habis ^^

nataliakim8624 iya betul hehehe ^^ terima kasih sudah mengikuti ceritanya sampai habis ^^

RedsXiah hehehe biasalah Yunho (?)terima kasih sudah mengikuti ceritanya sampai habis ^^

Vic89 iya betul hehehe ^^ terima kasih sudah mengikuti ceritanya sampai habis ^^


End file.
